


It is you (I have loved)

by Rykeral



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Another fic-oops, CommieCorp?, F/F, Happy Ending, Redcorp, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 77,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rykeral/pseuds/Rykeral
Summary: Lex Luthor, tiring of toying with his sister as she grows ever closer to hunting him down, decides it is wiser to remove her from the Chess-Board. She was a pawn, a larger pawn than most, but still a pawn. In Kasnia Red Daughter is thrilled to learn Alex's pretty sister has chosen to stay with them, but grows concerned as Lena's health deteriorates. Lex should have known better. Lena wasnt a Pawn; she was the Queen. Red Daughter wasnt a Pawn; she was a Knight. Lex should have known better. Love was a foreign concept to him and he couldnt have guessed the love a Knight had for her Queen.





	1. Over and over I'm filled with emotion, your love rushes through my veins

**Author's Note:**

> May change my summary- it's not working for me.
> 
> Anyway, title is from the Shrek Soundtrack-fucking love that movies- and is Dana Glover's It is you (I have loved). Such a pretty song.
> 
> Fair warning, this is rushed and will be rough. IDK, I just had a bit of muse after like, three episodes ago, and now I want to write. Oh well. It's gonna be choppy, but hopefully a fun ride.
> 
> Mwah!

“Lex wants to see you.”

Lena took a moment to register the words above the thumping of her own heart.

“I’m not in the mood for a family reunion,” Lena replied measuredly, casting a glance at her cell-phone which she had tossed haphazardly onto the couch as she had walked past the open plan living room and to her room. It was too far away for Lena to reach, and both she and the blonde intruder in her now not safe-safe house knew it.

Eve gave a partial smile, an up twitch of her lips and Lena had a feeling her desire to strangle her was written on her face. “He isn’t asking.” The gun clicked and Lena’s eyes narrowed.

It had been a busy day. First, she and Supergirl, after their foray into prison, which had brought back some very unpleasant memories, had regrouped with Agent Danvers.

The three of them had taken what they knew, Lex had been involved with something called Amertek, and had gone digging. Then Lena had been dragged away to L-Corp to face a police enquiry as to why she had been with Public Enemy #1 and had gone to the prison. Lena’s lawyers had spoken for her, and Lena almost felt sorry for the police officers, but it had been solved very quickly, and as Lena had proof of the Warden’s lawbreaking, they had left her alone. For now.

She hadn’t cared, she had work to do. Amertek and Lex had some connection. She just had to find it. She found it, and then Eve had found her. Amertek, from what little she had been able to uncover and send to Alex, had brief ties to LuthorCorp, back when her brother was selling weapons to whomever paid the highest. In fact, Amertek was a subsidiary of LuthorCorp, held in shell corporations and billed offshore. Lena had planned on showering, having a brief nap, and then tackling the minute trail in the morning when she could finally think without her emotions clouding her judgement. Truthfully she was probably going to drown herself in scotch, coma out on the bed, and then drink copious amounts of coffee when she finally woke up so she could finally track her brother down.

Lena had also issued a statement regarding Lex, telling the world he had been responsible for the attack, somehow, that he had been manipulating the scene for years, slowing moving his pieces into play, and that the current state of fear and hatred was all his doing. She had urged the people of National City, and the World, to turn away from hate and fear and instead believe in hope and love. Which was probably why her former secretary was standing in one of her many safe-house with a gun pointed at her.

 Lex was throwing a tantrum.

“I’m unavailable,” Lena said and leant against the kitchen bench, casting a glance over it and seeing the knife block but knowing she wouldn’t be able to reach it before Eve fired. Not that she thought Eve would be permitted to kill her, but she wasn’t really in the mood to test her.

“I’d tell him to book an appointment but seeing as I’m down a secretary I’ll just have to do it myself.” She mimed opening a book and scanning it. “Lets see,” she let her voice trailed off. “Oh, here. “ She smiled her false smile, the one she used when her board was behaving like a bunch of entitled children. “I’m free after hell freezes over. Does that suit?”

Eve smiled again, it wasn’t a pleasant smile, but she didn’t have the kind of chilling grace that the Luthor’s had perfected, and Lena was more annoyed than intimidated.

“Funny,” Eve sneered and Lena lifted a brow in a nonchalant shrug. If Eve was here to kill her then she would already be dead, and adding to the fact that Lex wanted her, was willing to send someone to get her, then she was probably going to die by his hand or not at all. Lena just had to play for time.

“Not as funny as you are,” Lena folded her arms. “Does he give you treats and belly rubs?” She inquired innocently and was rewarded with Eve’s features darkening and the finger on the trigger twitching.

“Ooh, hit a nerve? He’s never going to love you,” Lena said and she was speaking from personal experience now. “He’ll toss you aside as soon as you’ve been useful. I wonder,” Lena tilted her head in exaggerated contemplation, “what further use does he have for you?”

“Shut up!” Denial and anger both coloured Eve’s tone, and the way her hand shifted slightly made Lena wary and she straightened.

“We are going to go downstairs where a car is waiting. You will not fight or try to run or contact anyone in any way. If you don’t,” Eve’s features twisted into an ugly snarl, “that children’s hospital you love so much will go…boom.” A hand came up, formed a fist, and then splayed out in demonstration and Lena’s spine stiffened.

For a moment she thought it through. Lex wouldn’t- no, Lex would. He absolutely would blow up one of Lena’s charity projects just to prove a point, just to control her.

Grinding her teeth she nodded sharply. “Am I allowed to get dressed?”

She asked, keeping her voice smooth and even, abruptly changing tactics from displeasing the person with the power, to being accommodating. Maybe Eve would realise which of the Luthor siblings actually treated her like a person rather than a dog.

“No.”

Lena’s eyes twitched in annoyance. She had just had a shower after being awake for two days and was wearing a blue and silver starred kimono dressing gown over her pyjamas before she collapsed on her bed. She didn’t really want to go out in an old MIT t-shirt, long grey sweatpants and very little else.

“Shoes?”

“Fine. Any funny business and the children’s hospital gets it.”

Lena lifted her hands up and slowly walked back into her room, Eve at fair distance behind her. Lena walked quickly to her closet and appraised her shoes.

“Where are we going?”

“Kasnia.”

Lena started as she reached for her pair of converse. Kasnia.. Of course.

Lena ignored her phone as she swept past and was escorted down through the hallway and to the elevator. Eve pressed the button to close the door and had them taken to the basement. Her gun was tucked back into her coat, Lena cowed by Lex’s promise to blow one of her hospitals if she didn’t cooperate.

The elevator music was upbeat and bubbly and Lena wanted to take Eve’s gun and shoot the speakers. Still. It was better than traveling in silence.

The garage doors opened and Lena swiftly exited. As Eve had said, there was a car waiting. Black. Mercedes.

Lex did enjoy comfort and often went out of his way to show his wealth in ostentatious displays of luxury.

“Get in.”

Lena didn’t dignify the instruction with a verbal response. She wasn’t stupid. She knew how this was going to go. She would get into a car, the car would drive, she would get out of the car and walk to an aeroplane. She would sit on the aeroplane until they arrived in Kasnia, and then she would walk to meet her brother and whatever fate he had planned for her. She would not fight. She would argue. She would comply. Least she want to be responsible for the death of three hundred children and their caregivers.

She was right in that regard, she usually was when she wasn’t manipulated. After a drive out of town to a private airfield Lena was escorted onto a private plane. _Her_ private plane in fact, and her jaw tightened at the knowledge that more of her employees had been caught in Lex’s thrall.

She really ought to hire some telepaths and have them go through her staff. If she got out of this alive, and if Supergirl and her allies won, then she would investigate extra-terrestrial hires. They could be useful.

Eve had made use of the bar as they flew, and Lena stared blankly out of the window as the lights of the run way fell away from them and gripped her arm rest until her fingers went white with the hand Eve couldn’t see. Her former assistant probably knew she was afraid of flying, she had a bad experience as a child and still wasn’t over it, but no need to show such weakness to the enemy. And that was what Eve was now. An enemy. It made her sad. Lex was ruining another brilliant light, tainting it with his hate and greed.

She wasn’t offered refreshments or entertainment as they flew, and Lena wondered if anyone had noticed she was missing yet. Probably not. The first people to notice would probably be the paparazzi. How sad was that? Supergirl and Agent Danvers were both busy now trying to catch the very person Lena was now going to meet, and Kara was off trying to exonerate Supergirl.  James was dealing with his trauma and his newfound powers, and their other friends were more Kara’s friends than Lena’s.

Not for the first time Lena was struck with how painfully alone she was. The irony of it didn’t escape her. Lex, at least, had Lillian. Had always had Lillian, even if he didn’t want her. Lena, who had given up everything in her attempts to do the right thing, was the one who was alone, who was targeted, who was hurt. It made her doubt, more often than not, her decision to stand against Lex and her mother, but…. She wasn’t like them. She still believed, in what she wasn’t so sure anymore, but she had more hope than hatred, more love than fear. The world had tried to beat it out of her, it had come close, was getting closer, but still she endured. She was good like that. It was probably her most Luthor trait of all- stubbornness, or determination as Kara had politely corrected her.

There was nothing like a pouting Kara to make you change your mind about yourself.Still. Those voices were hard to silence. Habits were hard to break.

Seeking solace in the cool glass of the window, Lena let her eyes fall shut. This wasn’t the first time lex was in control and it wouldn’t be the last. While it made her anxious and faintly nauseous there was a sliver of freedom to her situation. She had no power and until she saw Lex there was nothing she could do. All she could do was wait.

The mechanic churning as the landing gear was lowered jolted her from her dozing and she quietly assessed the situation as her brain woke up. Eve was still lounging in the corner with her-Lena squinted-fifth martini and they were still alone. Her pilots were preparing for landing and a few moments later the intercom buzzed.

“Miss Teschmacher. Miss Luthor. We will be landing shortly.”

Lena tightened her seat belt. She knew how this worked and wanted to be as safe as possible.

The white expanse of nothing gradually faded away to clumps of forest and concrete mazes, a dull and lifeless place for sure and Lena let out a quiet sigh, mentally tightening her armour ready for Lex to break it with a single word.

Their landing was smooth and Lena was thankful for that, even as she forced herself to release her white-knuckled grip on the apolestry.  No need to damage it with well-manicured nails.

Soon Eve was standing, brushing the crinkles from her skirt and taking her mirror from her pocket and checking her reflection as the aeroplane taxied. Lena quietly filed the action away. Since learning of Eve’s betrayal Lena had wondered just how her brother had gotten his claws into her former assistant. Eve was intelligent, no where near Lena and Lex’s level of course, but above the average citizen. She had a high education and had seemed to be a progressive young woman, supporting all sorts of minority groups and rights. So, how then, had Lex enthralled her?

Was it… some sort of…love?

Internally Lena recoiled at the thought, but as she watched Eve wet her lips, brush away non-existent lint with shaking fingertips, she did wonder.

Lex had not been officially diagnosed, in fact he sent each of the specialists away crying within a few minutes of conversation, but the signs were there, now Lena knew what to look for.

It had taken her a lot of whiskey, and self-help books- because like hell Lena Luthor would admit to needing help and then seek out a therapist- for her to come to terms with it, and with her own victimhood. Her childhood hadn’t been pleasant, but the only brighter memories all centred on Lex. On her brother teaching her something, giving her his attention, of some form of affection in an empty house and the empty hearts around her. She was still trying to build herself as Lena, away from him, and now here she was, going back, willingly, to protect someone else. He had made her this way, she knew that, rationally, but it was oh so difficult to swallow, to acknowledge, let alone try to defend against, or even to counter. Lena could do nothing but wait and watch, let her brother do and say as he will, she didn’t have the strength to fight him. She wouldn’t even know where to start.

Eve was up and striding towards the door before the plane had come to an abrupt halt, and Lena eyed her eagerness with trepidation. Lex tired of things easily, as did Lena once she had figured out how it worked, but she, at least, was kind in her dismissals. Lex had no such qualms. She wondered when Lex would tire of her idolisation of him and then felt sick. He would probably kill her, or worse.

She seemed to have forgotten Lena in her haste and Lena took the respite for the blessing it was. She took a moment, gathered herself, sighed at her clothing, or lack of it, and rose to her feet. It wouldn’t be proper for her to be dragged from the plane, she had more dignity than that, and delaying the inevitable had never been something she was good at. Typically she walked into whatever hell was ahead of her and wallowed in it, deserving of all of the pain and suffering.

The air outside had a bite to it, and her skin rose to attention immediately as she gazed out across the grey wasteland. The snow here was dotted, mostly melted and it glowed in the light from the jeeps waiting for her, from the dull amber of the private airport buildings. There would be more snow to the north, but the last of winter still lingered and she drew her clothes tighter around her body, fighting off the chill but lifting her chin proudly.

Soldiers were at the bottom of the ramp, weapons in their hands and wearing fur caps and long coats. There was a soldier of rank waiting next to a pouting Eve, who was looking more and more like a toddler in the prelude to a tantrum.

“Mezz Lutha,” the soldier gave a little nod of his head and Lena imprinted his face to memory.

“Pleez come weth us,” he turned and Lena ran his rank identifier’s through her memory as she strode down the steps and into the escort of the armed soldiers. A general. Three stars.

She bit back her amused huff. A three-star general was running errands for her brother. She considered making a comment as to the escort but thought better of it. She was an easier target for the general’s ire, and she wasn’t particularly in the mood to pick a fight.

The soldiers kept their gaze from her and didn’t make eye contact as she was escorted across to the military vehicles. Eve and her were guided into the back of a hummer and two young soldiers came in with them, quiet but Lena knew they were watching her, likely to report back to their commander, or to Lex. She didn’t say anything and neither did Eve, who looked like she was sulking, and just listened and watched, taking everything in.

It was early morning, probably, but the sun was hiding behind the dull and dreary weather, a light mist and grey clouds.

She huddled in on herself. The air inside the hummer wasn’t any warmer than it was outside, though with the bodies in it, and with the air-conditioning, it soon got to a bearable temperature that her shudders subsided. She would rather have her teeth chatter than ask for a coat, or anything warmer. She still had her pride.

They drove for a long time, and Lena long gave up on trying to map landmarks and streets, they left the small smattering of buildings quickly. Their passage through a little town was swift, a trio of red traffic lights, and then they were heading from concrete and steel into a jungle of sparse trees and wide, empty expanses.

Eventually she could see the dull glow of lights ahead and soon the cars rounded a bend and came to a halt before a gatehouse. Lena kept her eyes out the window, curious but also taking in the defences and filing away the information for a potential escape or rescue attempt.

There was a tower to the side and probably at all entry/exit points, high concrete walls with barbed wire fencing along the top, and Lena could see the path patrol k-9 units took alongside it. The guards waved them through, and Lena caught a brief glimpse of monitors and their convoy on them.

The military base was set with an outer wall, inner wall, and then different sects of buildings, typical of most of its kind.

It was a little worn, and had more grasses and shrubs dotted around it than the few US bases Lena had been to, though those tended to have massive budgets and were jungles and mountains of concrete, steel, and weaponry. It was old, built for some other purpose perhaps, but it had a generator, walls, large buildings for supplies, vehicles, and likely the one they were pulling outside of, beds. Or cells. Depending on what kind of mood the boss was in.

Soldiers were waiting for them and Lena opened the door, taking a deep breath and forcing herself back into her role. She was Lena Luthor. She could handle anything that Lex threw at her.

“Leenah Lutha.”

Lena started.

A woman slowly descended from the sky while Lena watched, blonde hair swaying majestically on a non-existent breeze and the sun peaked through the clouds as though seeking out the woman.

“Sup-“ Lena caught herself. No. Not Supergirl.

Her heart calmed, slightly, as the woman touched down on the concrete and around her the soldiers tensed but didn’t say anything.

So this was how Supergirl had massacred the White House. It hadn’t been her, or, at least…. She took in the familiar form, eyes seeking and analysing.

Hair. Check. Brows. Check. Scar above the left brow. Check. Lips. Check. Chin. Check. Eyes…. Check. Lena swallowed.

They were Supergirl’s eyes. Wise. Knowing. But these had a darker sheen to them than Supergirl’s usual chirpy attitude. They held the steel Supergirl’s did, but this was cold, frozen. Lifeless.

“Who are you?” She finally found her voice and took a partial step away from the hummer, feeling the stark contrast of heat against her back and ice at her front.

The doppelganger smiled.

Smile. Lena added another point to her list. Check.

“Alex callz me hez Red Daughter.”

A full body shiver shuddered its way through her and her heart started to pound again.  “The soldierz call me Znowbird. You, Leenah Lutha-“ the not-Supergirl took a single step forward, and the soldier next to Lena went rigid and Lena cast him a glance. He had paled, eyes wide and jaw clenched, but kept his head straight ahead, even as his fingers tightened on his gun. Interesting.

The soldiers clearly feared their blonde alien, and the contrast between the soldiers and the DEO was telling. Whoever this woman was, whatever she had done, she suspected that it was fear that kept these men in line, not comradery or loyalty. A point of contrast to Supergirl, who had a good bond, or did, with the people she worked with and protected.

“May call me Lenda Lee.”


	2. There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes

“Your English is impeccable,” Lena told her new…friend? slipping easily into Kasnian.

The pleasure, either at her words or the shared language, lit Linda’s features and the way her cheeks bunched and eyes crinkled made Lena’s heart ache.

“Thank you,” she said politely and dug her hand into the packet of chips and searched around for some, keeping her eyes on Lena.

It was one of the first things Lena had noticed about Red Daughter. Just like Supergirl, when Lena was in the room, Linda was always watching her. Or maybe it was just that whenever Lena looked up, her eyes were already on her. Either way, Lena was used to being watched, if not by Linda then by the camera in the far corner of her room, or by the female officer that would guide her too and from the bathroom and shower.

She’d been in Kasnia for nineteen days. She’d counted, and kept a notch in the wall for every one, though her captors hadn’t cared much for her bar giving her instructions and escorting her to and from the wash-house and bunker.

It wasn’t the worst place she had stayed in. Before she had been CEO Lena Luthor had been a woman of the world, and she had travelled, and learnt, extensively. Not to mention she had been in an orphanage, if only for a few weeks, but they had been long and trying weeks.

Her room, not a cell, they were careful not to call it that, didn’t have any natural light, only a small, A5 size window, that would frost over on most days. It was a little above ground level, and at best Lena could see a single, stubborn flower clinging to life outside the concrete wall, and at worst it was just white light. The light above her would go out at eight pm each night, because fuel was expensive and they didn’t want to waste the power on her.

She had a single bed, more like a cot, and it groaned with every movement, and the blankets she had been given were thick and scratchy. The pillow wasn’t much better.

Still. She was fed, once a day, and was allowed to bathe every second morning, though the water was frigid, and the pipes groaned with the pressure.

She was given books to read but that was it. The general had offered her more comforts, if she designed him a war-suit like Lex, or made him super-soldiers, but she had refused.

Still. She knew they were drugging her, her mind was sluggish and fuzzy and she spent most of her time in a haze, thoughts slipping from her grasp as they were formed and she slept a lot. Though that was probably something to do with her steady starvation. By her own calculations, calculations that had taken several minutes rather than seconds, she would last another month and a half at her current rate of deterioration, and wondered if that was Lex’s plan all along. Have her slowly waste away, taking away even the sanctuary of her mind. It would be poetic, cruel, but poetic.

Her one solace in this hell-hole, was, oddly enough Kasnian Supergirl, or Kas, as Lena had taken to calling her.

Kas had been the first one, or rather the only one, who had seemed genuinely pleased that Lena was here. The soldiers were worried Lena’s presence would bring Supergirl, or the US government down on them, plus she tended to put Lex in a bad mood. Lex was in and out, back to the US and taking his Red Daughter with him, likely to cause trouble, and Lena was still trying to figure out how she had come to be, and why she seemed devoted to her brother. The officers assigned to Lena were put-out by her to, baby-sitting her when they were trained soldiers wasn’t how they saw their careers going.

Kas though, Kas had been thrilled to have Lena here in Kasnia. With her. Though she was treating Lena like she was made of glass, more so than the other humans she interacted with.

Kas had been eager to learn, to hear about Lena’s adventures into the world, before Lex had found out, and something must have been said, for Kas didn’t ask her about it anymore. Instead they talked about books. Books, Lena had learnt, were a favourite of the Kryptonian. Though Lena had noted immediately that they didn’t paint America and capitalism in favourable lights and she would have thought that was important information if she could just remember why.

It had been a week or so into her captivity that she had asked Linda Lee where she had gotten her name from. Linda had explained that Lex had given it to her when they travelled to the America’s and it made more sense for her to use a human name than a title or an alien one. She had been quiet on the subject afterward but Lena, wanting to know more about her new potential ally, had asked her if she liked her name. Linda had been mostly indifferent to it though had been curious when Lena had told her it meant beautiful in Spanish. Then, of course, Lena had to explain Spanish and Spain and ended up sharing everything she knew of the country, and then even more things.

There was a hunger in Linda’s eyes, a thirst for knowledge and Lena willingly shared everything she knew and experienced. Though on Linda’s next visit she had not asked about the world outside and had instead discussed books with Lena. Sensing her guests sombre mood Lena hadn’t pushed, but had asked if she could call her something else, or if she wanted Lena to call her Snowbird or Linda Lee.

Linda had been open to new ideas and they had gone through a list of names, all of the ones Lena could think of, but nothing had seemed to fit. Lena had then suggested, ‘Why don’t I just call you Kas, for Kasnia?’

Kasnian Supergirl had been indifferent to the name, as she was to most things about herself, but had agreed that Lena would call her that.

“I like to learn,” Kas said, moving her own chess piece across the board.

They were in Kas’ room today, and that it had paint chipping from the walls, with no windows or comforts was also telling. She was just as much a prisoner as Lena was, though Lena, at least, was aware of it.

“So do I,” Lena lifted a pawn and moved it across a square.

A hum caught her attention and she watched as Kas eyed the board intently, and Lena could almost hear her brain ticking away, trying to find a solution. Lena had a severe handicap, but the Kryptonian was getting better. She was built for strategy in the same way Supergirl was, not very. They were used to punching their way through obstacles, bowling over any hinderance and moving forward. Chess boards weren’t something that brute strength defeated, it took patience and skill. Things the Kasnian was learning. Slowly.

Growling in disgust, and flicking her own king over, the Kryptonian leant back with a huff.

“You are too good.”

Lena lifted a brow, dismissive of the compliment. “You would have had me in um,” frowning she tried to remember, but the words were already drifting away. “Well, you would have had me.”

The Kryptonian muttered something under her breath but Lena couldn’t hear it.

“Do you want to play again?”

Her question was answered by a sharp rapping on the door, the metal echoing with it.

“Snowbird. Mr Luthor requests your presence.”

Lena let out a little sigh and started to pack the pieces away.

Kas had stood immediately, at attention but there was hesitance in the lines of her body.

“I am sorry,” she spoke, brow furrowed.

Lena shook her head. Kas was under Lex’s power, just like Lena was, though her prison was one she didn’t seem aware of. A gilded cage was still a cage, and a collar of gold was still a collar.

“Be safe,” Lena asked and saw surprise flash across Kas’ face.

She didn’t know what Lex was having this Supergirl-double do, but she doubted it was good. The assault on the White House proved as much, but the girl was sweet and kind and caring, just like Kara, and Lena did want to protect her. She wanted her to be safe. It also helped that the soldiers tended to behave a bit more when she was around, not that they were animals, but they weren’t kind to Lena. While Kas was with her they were indifferent, distant. Probably because she had ripped the arm off of one who had struck Lena.

“I-“ Supergirl’s look-a-like blinked slowly and nodded once, sharp and bird-like. “I will come back for you.”

She was gone then, in a blur of movement and the echo of the door banging against the wall.

Lena took a moment to set the chess-board aside and to tidy the books before rising to her feet and letting the soldiers escort her back to her own room. They never spoke to her now, outside of giving her instructions, and she had long given up on trying to engage with them.

Kas would come back. Eventually. And Lena would finally have someone to talk to.

 

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

“You like comic books,” Lena’s words were spoken softly, a little rasp as the woman’s illness was made apparent.

Humans were so fragile, Kas thought to herself.

“Yes.”

“Why is that?”

Lena asked a lot of questions, like her brother Alex, but her questions were softer, warmer, weaker. Alex was strong and fierce, unmoving like Kas was. Lena was gentler, cautious, timid. Alex and Kas were built of steel, strong and proud, made to last. Lena was gold, warm and soft and malleable. Still. Something about her drew the Kryptonian to her, so she stayed.

Lena had been in Kasnia for a month now, and Kas was proud to say that she was Lena’s favourite person. She actually talked to Kas, whereas she ignored the other soldiers and when she was forced to speak with Alex she was brittle and biting, harsh words exchanged and then she would return to her room, with guards in case she fell, she would curl up with her face against the wall and wrap herself in a blanket.

Lena was fragile. Alex had sounded disappointed and sad when he had told her.

Lena didn’t like people, he had said gravely when he had told her Lena was coming to Kasnia to stay with them. She also didn’t like loud noises and was sick so she had to have medication. Because of that medication she wasn’t supposed to go out in sunlight, Alex had said. She needed to be watched, he had told her. He was only looking out for her, that was why she had come to stay with them. So he, Alex, and Linda, could protect her and keep her safe.

Linda had agreed. After all, Alex was always right, and from her last encounter with Supergirl, or Kara Danvers as she was known to Lena, the so-called hero had demanded to know where Lena was. Clearly she meant her harm, and Linda had been proud to say that Lena was with her, safe, where Supergirl could never get to her. Of course her words had enraged the other Kryptonian, and their fight had left the desert Alex had chosen for their battle and had torn its way through a city.

Supergirl had been irate, hitting harder and faster than normal in her attempt to beat Linda into the ground.

Supergirl’s desires for Lena were only to cause her harm, no matter what the woman had said. She had seemed earnest and desperate when she had asked after Lena, but Alex had warned her about this. He had told her the enemy would spread lies in order to make her doubt, but that Red Daughter was truth and she must see through the lies for what they were.

Supergirl only wanted to harm Lena Luthor, it was why she was so desperate to find her, to bring her back under her control and to stop Lena from helping the world. That was why Linda could never tell Supergirl where Lena Luthor was. She and Alex were protecting her.

It was why they made sure her meals were the right size, why she had to be accompanied in case she fell and injured herself. The light hurt her eyes so she stayed in doors and she didn’t like people very much, so she was to be kept away from them.

It was a little odd for Kas, but she and Alex were only taking care of Lena, so they did what was best for her.

Lena was quiet and subdued, and she didn’t seem as full of life as she had when Kas had first gone to meet her in America. Kas suspected it was the cold air and had made sure to give the woman her own blankets to keep warm.

The smile Lena had given her had made her stomach twirl, which had been very odd, and she had nearly stumbled from the shock of it. It was happening with increasing regularity now, usually around Lena, and she did wonder what was causing it, but didn’t want to bother Alex or any of the other scientists. They seemed not to like it when she spoke of Lena.

“I-“ Kas thought a moment. “I like that these people are not perfect,” she lifted the comic book, ‘The Working Man’ in example. “They struggle but they always choose to do the right thing.”

Lena nodded slowly.

She had her hair braided down her head, and it did not have the soft and fluffy shine to it like it did when she first came to Kas and Kasnia. But she was still very pretty.

“What about this one?”  Lena offered another comic. ‘A good soldier.’

“One of my favourites,” Kas admitted with a grin. It was a popular series about a soldier who had enlisted into the Kasnian army after seeing what capitalism had done to his country.

“Why?”

Kas leant forward on the bed, eyes intent and earnest. “He is a good man. He follows orders and believes in his country. He is heroic.”

Lena was silent a long while, eyes a little glassy but there was strength to them.

“A good soldier follows orders,” Lena agreed.

Kas nodded brightly. “Yes. Discipline, honour, obedience. All traits of a hero.”

“A good soldier is good because he, or she, follows orders without question and to the best of their ability.”

Kas nodded in agreement.

“A hero,” Lena paused and Kas’ smile faded. “A hero is a hero because they question what is. They look around them and decide to help. They see people hurting and they cant stand by. That is what makes someone heroic.”

Kas inhaled before cutting off her own response. Lena was…Lena made sense but that was what soldiers did. They helped people. They served their country and their people. They were heroic.

“I heard how my brother found you,” Lena said and Kas stiffened.

Mikhail.

Something in her ached in memory.

The smile Lena gave her wasn’t a happy one.

“How you heard a cry for help and just acted? That’s what makes a hero.”

The sudden opening of her door drew her attention from whatever it was that Lena was going to say next and she jerked her head around to meet the stern face of the general.

“Snowbird. You are needed again.”

Kas turned back to Lena, who looked sad.

“I am sorry,” she said it every time she left Lena. She didn’t like to leave Lena. Lena had no one to talk to when Kas was gone. The only good part of her absence was when she came back, and Lena would smile at her. Kas liked that smile.

“Be safe.”

“I will come for you,” Kas promised. She would come for Lena, where ever she was. She liked Lena. Lena was kind and warm and soft and gentle.

“Bye, Kas.”

“Goodbye.”

The General told her where she was to go, where she was meeting Alex, as she sped into her uniform. Lena didn’t like her uniform. She got sad when she saw it. So Kas didn’t wear it around her. She wasnt really sure why Lena didn’t like it, she didn’t want to ask, but she chose to not make Lena sad.

Today she was going back to America. National City. The home of Supergirl.

She was looking forward to their next fight, she wanted to tell her enemy that Lena was happy and safe away from her and that she would never get her hands on Alex’s sister again. Lena would stay with Kas always. The thought was pleasing.

It kept her occupied on the flight over, and soon she was soaring over the West coast of the America’s and towards National City.

Preoccupied in her thoughts it was too late for her to notice the blue and red blur flying at her until they collided.

Supergirl.

The blow sent her flying through the air, and she lost control of her flight for a brief moment before the other Kryptonian smashed into her. They plummeted to the ground, preoccupied with throwing punches and kicks rather than staying aloft.

Concrete shattered around them when they landed, and Kas shook herself as she rose to her feet.

Supergirl, Kara Zor-El, was already striding across the small crater to meet her, eyes glowing.

“Where is Lena?!” She demanded and cocked her fist back.

Kas was able to catch the blow but it jarred her arm and the Kryptonian’s fury was surprising. The other Kryptonian clearly wanted Lena back under her influence. Probably to hurt her.

Rallying Kas allowed a smirk, knowing it would infuriate the blonde even further.

“You’ll never see her again,” she promised and caught the enraged second swing, firing back with her own punch.

“Tell me where she is!”

The roar was only fuel to Kas’ fire. She would protect Lena from this evil.

“You’ll never find her. I won’t let you!”

An enraged howl came from Kara’s lips and then it was all Kas could do to keep the other Kryptonian off of her. While she had training she did not have the extensive training Kara did, especially when fighting someone who was an equal. The soldiers had tried to train her, but she was superior in every way and could beat them with her eyes closed.

Supergirl was another story. Supergirl had years of training and was clearly desperate to get her hands on Lena Luthor.

Kas could not allow that to happen.

Her rage filled in her eyes, the heat from them obvious even to her own impervious skin, and the glow in Supergirl’s matched her own.

Laser vision collided in the scant space between them and they dug their heels into the ground.

“Tell. Me. Where. Lena. IS!” The tendons in Kara’s neck were taunt with strain and Kas bared her teeth.

“Not. A. Chance!”

There was a whoomph, whoomph of an approaching helicopter, or maybe two, but the two titans didn’t care for it as they kept their gazes locked on each other.

The intensity of it grew until the air around them crackled with power, both of them straining, both of them desperate.

“TELL ME!” Roared the Kryptonian, loud over the buzz of their lazer vision meeting between them.

“NEVER!”

Kara let out a yell, followed soon by Kas, as the force they were expelling grew too big and exploded between them.

There was a rush in her as she was thrown through the air, and her attempts to right herself failed and she collided with… something… many somethings as she was blown back away from Supergirl.

She could see the other Kryptonian had fared the same, and in the area above where they had been, people in black were descending from helicopters.

Huh. Supergirl’s own soldiers were back in her court? Curious. When had that happened? The last she knew of it Supergirl had been blamed for the attack on the White House.

They scrambled over the crators the two had made and Kas ignored them as she pulled herself out of the rubble. Supergirl was going the same a half kilometre away and was ignoring the screaming of civilians and the whirl of approaching sirens.

“Tell me where Lena is!” The Kryptonian demanded and Kas braced herslef for the impact, tilting her body and twisting it in order to throw Supergirl’s momentum off.

“You wont hurt her again,” she promised with grit teeth and threw Kara away from her.

“Alex and I will keep her safe.”

“Alex.” Confusion was an odd look on Supergirl’s face and she was tense and ready for combat but didn’t move to attack.

“ _Who_ is Alex,” she demanded suspiciously and Kas lifted her head proudly.

“Her brother. Alex. We will protect her from you.”

“ _No_.”

The broken whisper and wide eyes were off-putting.

“Lex has Lena?!”

Kara was in front of her again, gripping her around the collar and it wasn’t… it wasn’t an attack. Blue eyes, so like her own, were wide in distress.

Now thoroughly confused Kas could only blink at her mirror image. This reaction was not one she was expecting.

“Don’t let him hurt her!” Kara was demanding, desperate instead of arrogant and it was that, the loss of composure and rage, turned to fear, that kept Kas from throwing her away, from striking out.

“He is her brother! He is protecting her! From you!” She thought to add, sneering at the woman in front of her, who was ignoring the shouts of the humans to attack her double.

They had guns, many of them, but Kas was not concerned. Bullets bounced off of her. Nothing on Earth could hurt her, Alex had promised this.

“Protect-protecting her?!” Kara’s voice had lifted in distress and she finally thought to release Kas, which was well enough. She was tiring of being held like a dog.

“He’s only going to hurt her!”

Kas did not have time to question Supergirl. With a loud bang one of the humans fired a big gun at the two of them. Supergirl was out of the range, and was able to duck to avoid it.

Kas was not and it hit her in the chest.

Sneering she looked down at the net over her body and let her lip curl.

“Humans-“

“Now, Alex!”

There was a humming and then the ropes started to heat up.

“What is this?!”

Kas cried out, feeling suddenly exhausted and fell down to one knee as the ropes got hotter and hotter.

The agents in black swarmed closer, tossing chains and ropes over her and she staggered to her feet, only to feel strengthless as gravity dragged her to the ground.

Her vision was cutting in and out and she tossed her head around to try and shake it off. Her vision fired without her control and she heard the yells and cries and then the silence. A few moments later the singed smell of meat caught her nose and she snorted it out.

Noises were in her ears, loud and all encompassing as she was dragged to the ground, bodies piling on top of her.

“…incoming….”

“….out! Supergirl behind….”

“..fire at will! Bring him…”

There was gunfire, shouts of pain and destruction. Yelling for someone to fire the prototype and then Kas was being lifted, her shackles falling away.

Agony struck her, like the rain from the sky only this she could feel.

“..got you…safe…”

Kas slipped into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough and quick ;)


	3. There is something that I see, in the way you look at me

Soft humming was the first thing she was aware of as she slid into wakefulness.

There was a soft warmth at her side and she curled into it with a soft sound.

The pause in movement brought her attention to the hand that had been slowly running through her hair and massaging her scalp and she let out a disgruntled sound. The hand resumed its movement and Kara let out a happy, content sigh.

“You had me worried there,” Lena’s voice was a little raspy than usual but was warm and soothing and Kara turned into her hand stroking her head, pressing into it in encouragement.

“Mh.”

“Don’t ‘mh’ me,” Lena’s voice hardened but the hand kept its soft and soothing ministrations. “I was worried. They had to reverse the drug in order to get me into the lab to help you.”

“Mh.” Kara let out a sleepy sigh. Lena’s words weren’t quite making sense but it didn’t really matter she was war-well, she wasn’t actually that warm, come to think of it. But Lena was warm next to her and that was all that mattered.

Huh.

As she slowly started to wake up she took stock of her body. Everything hurt. Like. Everything. Like she had gone ten rounds with J’onn and hadn’t gone under the sun-lamps. Huh?

Come to think of it, the bed was hard and the blankets were scratchy. She certainly wasn’t at home.  Did the DEO have another budget cut? Maybe they should spend more money on their medical facility instead of paying their soldiers to hunt down innocent aliens.

She wondered where Alex was.

Oh. She suddenly tensed. What was Lena doing at the DEO and why was her hand in her hair?

She carefully opened an eye.

The blurry form by the bed slowly materialised into Lena, who had her eyes closed and her head drooping, like she did when she was nearly asleep. Relaxing a little couldn’t fight the fond smile before she froze.

Lena didn’t look very well. She was pale, paler than usual, in the dull light from the ceiling and Kara had the note to instruct Alex to have the lights replaced. Kara could see because she was Supergirl, but she doubted the human agents could do much for it.

“Le-.” she swallowed down the rasp in her throat and Lena’s eyes flickered open and when she turned her profile to look down at Kara she couldn’t help the gasp that split her lips.

There was deep purple bruising around Lena’s eyes, her cheek bones and jaw sharper than usual and she looked gaunt and tired.

“Lena!” Kara sat upright in her bed and groaned as there was a crash and a spark and the lights in the sun-bed went out.

“Woah! Easy there Supergirl!”

“Alex?” Kara pulled her head out of the roof of the sunbed and squinted up at the familiar outline of her sister.

Alex was still in her combat gear but her smile was wide as she saw Kara, even as the anxious lines around her eyes didn’t fade.

“What happened? You were mumbling and then you cried out.”

“I-“ Kara slowly sat up, taking in her surroundings. They were in one of the safe-houses Lena had arranged for them.

It wasn’t much, two bedrooms, a bathroom and an open living area and kitchen, sort of like a small apartment for rent in hotels.

Kara was in one of the bedrooms, the bed replaced with a large sunbed, which, now that she looked at it, appeared to have a bit of Luthor handi-work thrown in.

“What happened?” She wasn’t sure how she got here. There were…flashes of memory, snow and blood and a shack with a boy.

Fighting down a wince she swung her legs across the side and carefully sat up.

Her second fight with her double had gone about as well as the first one had. Badly, but with no clear victor.

The first time she had clashed with the evil Supergirl, she had been so shocked to see her own face that she had been punched out of the sky.

Alex had been shocked as well but it had been the proof they needed to go to Colonel Haley, that Supergirl hadn’t attacked the White House. It was good enough for the Colonel, but they had no proof apart from their word. Still, she helped them look into the matter, and was able to get them a little more on Amertek when Alex told her Lena had found something before she vanished.

The Colonel had vowed to look into Lena’s disappearance, but if the evil Supergirl had her, chances were they wouldn’t find her. They had also been able to run the Evil Supergirl’s DNA against the database, and it had been very awkward when the DNA had come back as Kara’s. Eventually it had been determined that the evil Supergirl was a clone. How, they weren’t sure, but it made sense as to why they were so evenly matched, and why ‘Supergirl’ had attacked the White House.

They had been angry and then sad that a Supergirl clone had been created and was creating havoc, and the comfort of her best friend wouldn’t have been amiss, only Lena was still MIA.

To Kara’s increasing anxiety and Alex’s frustration they had been unable to locate the CEO, and the World was aware she was missing, but no one had any leads as to where she could be. Kara spent a lot of her down-time, when she was hiding from the public, trying to find Lena, but she had come up empty. That the evil Kara seemed to know where Lena was, and indeed had her, was worrying and Kara had lost her temper when the doppelganger had mentioned her. Their fight had ended up in a city and she had been thoroughly chastised.

Alex went and sat on the single bed opposite, looking a bit more relieved.

“You had a fight with that doppelganger…. Red Daughter….”

Red Daughter? She rubbed her face she could almost see, almost grasp…something. There was something clawing its way forward at the back of her mind, but as she tried to focus on it the knowledge faded.

“Start at the beginning, please?”

Alex settled in on the bed.

“We were able to catch her flying in. She was a bit distracted, moving slower than usual. The DEO satellites were out searching for you when they found her. Only you were with me and Brainy so it couldn’t have been you.”

As Alex spoke she could see bits of memory piecing themselves back together in her head.

“I went out to fight her. And we…”

Sudden recollection made her jerk to her feet.

“Lex has Lena!”

“We know,” Alex had stood as well, lifting a hand to halt Kara and she paused, staring at Alex aghast.

“You-know? Then why haven’t you gone after her?”

“Sit. Please. Or at least- there is food on the table.”

Kara hesitated a moment and then slowly followed her sister out into the kitchen were Briany was sitting at a computer with a tub of noodles steaming away next to him.

“Kara Zor-El. It is good to see you awake,” he said, eyes never leaving the wall of text he was examining.

Kara just grunted in reply and pulled out a chair. There was a temple of takeout boxes over by the door and on the table a fast-food palace had been erected. Pizza and noodles and burgers and fries.

“Eat up,” Alex instructed, pulling a burger towards her.

Kara obeyed, gobbling her first and second burgers before looking at Alex pointedly.

A slight smile emerged around a burger and Alex wiped her fingers on a napkin.

“The DEO and the World now know there is another Kryptonian out there, and that Lex Luthor is behind her. The attack on the White House has also been credited to her, though the authorities still want you both,” Alex added apologetically. Kara gave a little shrug. That was more than what she had expected.

“There was enough eye-witness’ to place you both at the scene, that you both are ‘twins’ or something, the press thinks it’s a new version of the clone Maxwell Lord created. Citizens don’t think you attacked the White House, but they are still scared.”

Briany took over the story now, still not moving from his place in front of the monitor.

“Using Lena Luthor’s technology we were able to capture Red Daughter temporarily and try to join the two of you together, using a fusion ray that I was able to develop from combining the-“

“Brainy,” Kara held up a hand to halt him. Not that she wouldn’t enjoy the science behind it, but she didn’t have time for it right now. “Did it work?” She asked, a little desperately, looking to Alex for guidance.

She didn’t need to see her sister shake her head for her to know the answer.

“No,” Brainy looked as apologetic as he could. “There was only a thirty seven point oh four chance of it working. I do not have the engineering skill set to increase the percentage. Ideally we would have Le-“

“Lena,” Kara finished with a sigh and slouched over, suddenly exhausted.

“You were calling for Lena when you were asleep,” Alex said suddenly, eyes sharp on her and Kara froze.

“Was there- is there something going on between the two of you?”

Kara’s mouth fell open. “What?!”

“Because that…. Would actually make a lot of sense,” Alex said and it was clear she was thinking something through.

“I’m sorry,” she said and sheepish wasn’t a look on Alex that Kara was familiar with. “It’s none of my business.”

Kara was still trying to process and Brainy was eying the two of them with curiosity and it made her chest hurt that he knew who Alex was to her and Alex didn’t. She really wanted this mess to be over so she could hug her sister properly.

“No- I-“ she let out a huff and was pretty sure her face was hot. “Lena and I aren’t- we-she and I aren’t- she smells good and has a pretty smile and laugh and i- we don’t- we aren’t -she doesn’t even like girls.” Kara took a breath and gave her burger her full attention, taking a massive bite in order to halt her embarrassed ramble. Her and Lena? What a joke. They were just friends. So what that she liked to make Lena laugh and getting her to smile was one of the things she thought of before she went to sleep? That’s what friends were _for_.

Pity was also something she was not used to Alex directing at her.

“Oh, honey.”

“What?”

Alex inclined her head, and her brows were doing that weird speaking without words thing, but Kara was helplessly lost.

“Back to Red Daughter,” Alex said, thankfully saving Kara from her stuttering red-faced mess, and Kara pointedly pretended that the previous thirty seconds hadn’t happened.

“From what we were able to catch from her conversation with you, Supergirl, she is under Lex’s sway. She also seems to believe you have hostile intentions towards Lena.”

Kara spluttered at this. Outraged. She would never hurt Lena, and she said so.

Alex’s eyeroll was so loud Kara almost heard it. “We know you don’t want to hurt your girlfriend,” she said, and Kara’s eyes narrowed. Alex was clearly enjoying this little joke of hers.

“But Red Daughter seems to think that you want to, and that she is protecting Lena from you. That Lex Luthor is-“ here Alex’s eyes flashed and Kara recalled that Alex had been told of Lex’s diaries and the words in them. She swallowed and when she continued her voice was strained, “trying to protect Lena from you. Red Daughter thinks she is helping.”

“She has all of your powers, but doesn’t seem to have your memories. I believe it is to do with the time she was split from you, possibly by the Huran El.”

Kara gave Brainy her attention. “Are you sure it was that?” That would mean her double, her clone, had been out there alone by herself for over a year.

“I believe so, the odds are eighty-six point three percent that the Huran El was responsible for your split.”

Kara let out a little sigh.

“What do we do? How do we find them?” She asked, looking up at Alex. This was where Director Danvers had the power and know-how, not Kara.

Alex looked troubled. “If Lena were here we could rely on her to find Lex but-“ she gave a helpless shrug and Kara understood.

“That’s why they took her.”

Alex nodded slowly. “Lex warned her not to go after him but-“

“She said, when we were at Stryker’s, that he must have known she would come for him, he set up his sick games for her.” Kara put her burger down, starting to feel sick even though she hadn’t eaten half of what she normally would.

The silence that enveloped the room was weighted.

“So, what do we do now?”

Alex didn’t have an answer for her. Nobody did.

~*~

“I like it when you smile,” Kas said out of nowhere.

Lena Luthor, who had been sitting on the arm chair with a blanket around her shoulders while she played cards with Linda on Linda’s bed.

“It is pretty,” Kas continued, and had her interest piqued by the way Lena’s heart swirled in her chest. “You should smile more.”

Lena wet her lips. “Thank you,” she said slowly and glanced over her cards. “Do you have a five?”

With a disgruntled sound Kas handed the card over. “You have to say the words properly.”

Lena sighed, lifted her eyes skyward but on her next request asked properly. “Fishy fishy, do you have an eight?”

Kas smirked. No, she didn’t. “Go fish.”

Lena reached for the pile on the bed as Kas examined her hand for a target.

“I would smile more if things were different.”

“How so?” Kas asked, leaning partially forward before settling back on the bed with a wince.

Her clash with Supergirl had not gone according to plan, to anyone’s plan. Alex had been furious that he, himself, had to intervene when the DEO trapped Linda in a Kryptonite net. He exposed himself and his powers while rescuing her, and on their escape Kara Danvers’ Alex had fired a gun at them. Linda didn’t remember it much, but it had hurt and she had screamed as Alex fled with them. The DEO had also fired Kryptonite bullets at her, which Alex had told her had been part of the lies they had told Superman.

Superman, according to Alex, and then to Lena when she had asked, had demanded the government hand any of the material over to his possession so he could destroy it. Wisely they had kept some for the exact scenario that Linda had caused, though it hadn’t been pleasing to have the bullets dug from her. According to Lena, who had been given some medication to make her brain work harder and faster, the bullets had shattered on impact. Sending shards of Kryptonite through her body, but there were other rounds that had dissolved in her blood-stream, and Lena had to somehow drain her blood in order to get it out of her system.

Lena Luthor had saved her life. Linda, Red Daughter, Snowbird, Kas, whoever she was. She owed Lena a life debt. She would not forget.

She had been with her since she had first started to wake up, when the pain had kept her bedridden and frozen while her heart pumped the Kryptonite through her system, where it eventually all exited through Lena’s machine. Still. It had been agonising. Her only solace had been Alex’s sister, who had stayed with her the entire time.

Now she was getting better she was able to do things for herself, though she had expressed a desire to bathe now that she could stand on her own. There was dried blood, her own she knew, all over her body. Though Lena had washed her face and hands, and had even washed and braided her hair, while she was unconscious.

“What can I do to make you smile?”

Lena’s hand twitched around her cards but soon her eyes were flicking up to meet Kas’ and she gave her a smile, a small and soft one. A sad one.

“That isn’t your responsibility,” she told her softly, and Kas knew that, knew that it was not up to someone else to make someone smile or happy but… she did want to see Lena smile and was more than happy to be the cause. “Just get better.”

“I will,” Kas vowed. She would get better and Lena would smile. That was what she wanted. All she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit I am finding writing something so rough and short and fast is kinda of liberating, even if it makes me uneasy lol.


	4. Alone in the night without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implication of sexual assault.

“It’s nice to be outside.”

“Lena!” Kas halted in the air and flew towards Lena as the woman emerged into the sunshine and squinted against the bright light of the sun.

“You shouldn’t be outside! It is bad for you!”

Lena’s eyes were watering as she lowered them  to look properly at Kas. “It isn’t bad for me, she rolled her eyes and then tilted her head. “I’m glad that you are feeling better. Are you experiencing any lingering pain or discomfort?”

Kas frowned at Lena and then at the guards behind her, but kept quiet on the matter. If Lena thought she could go outside then she could go outside, but Kas would keep an eye on her to make sure she didn’t push herself.

“No,” she shook her head. “I am feeling fine.” To prove it she lifted up into the air and did a few spins.

“See?” It was important that Lena watch her. “I am perfect,” she declared and hovered in front of Lena.

“Yes,” Lena said softly, and her eyes were crinkling as she glanced up at the Kryptonian before her. “You are.”

The idea pleased Kas and she plopped down next to Lena. “While you are outside, I have something to show you.”

“Okay.”

Pleased that Lena wanted to see what Kas had for her she walked around the side of the building, keeping close to Lena’s side. The woman was getting sicker, apparently she needed a drug the American’s had, and Alex was trying to find the location so that Kas could go and get some, but it was taking some time. She hadn’t quite recovered from her cold earlier and she was starting to look frail, but her smile was still present every time Kas went to see her.

Her garden was something she was very fond of, and she had started it when Lena had first come to stay with them. It had been an off-hand comment, about some colour to lighten her room, or maybe some flowers, and Kas had taken it and decided that yes, she would get Lena her flowers.

It was hard to do, so far north, so Kas had investigated and decided to build her a garden herself. It hadn’t been very difficult, even though Alex had said he couldn’t afford the money paper trail to purchase the items. Instead she had found what she had needed and had built it herself.

As they rounded the corner of the housing building Kas came to a halt.

She had taken stone from the mountain and from run-down and abandoned buildings nearby, building four walls and then placing a boulder in front of the entrance. She didn’t want anyone to see what she was doing. What if they told Lena before it was ready?

“ _Stay here,”_ she ordered in Kasnian to the soldiers following Lena.

“ _Ma’am_ ,” began one of the soldiers after a glance at his companion.

“ _No_ ,” she said sharply. “ _Stay_.”

“ _Ma’am_.”

She let heat into her eyes. “ _Stay_.”

A sharp salute was her response and she let the anger in her veins fade.

Lena was leaning against the wall, hand on the concrete and Kas looked after her concerned.

“Are you alright? Do you need to rest?”

“I’m okay, Kas,” Lena assured, though she was slumping further into the wall. “What did you want to show me?”

Reassured but still hesitant Kas lifted the rock in front of the wall and placed it nearby.

The stone walls were keeping themselves together nicely, she had used her vision on the rock to solder it into place, and she was pleased with the result, crude though it was.

Inside she had removed the cracked and broken concrete that used to be here, ripping the weeds from the ground and setting bucket loads of soil there. She had taken the soil from a work site not too far from the town, carrying the soil in the very digger that was used to dig it up.

Then she had flown around looking for the greenest patches of earth to lay on top. According to her reading, and Alex had been very amused when she had asked for books on gardening but had given them to her, you had to be careful when you pulled grass up to be taken elsewhere. She had been careful, but still, some of the patches had died, which was why she had to wait over a month for it to grow back before she let Lena see it.

There was a little path between the grass, little gravel stones that Kas had beaten from boulders in the mountains, and bricks she had pounded into shape and then tempered with her heat vision.

She hadn’t been able to figure out how to transport the big tree she had brought in, a yellow tree shaped like an upside down water drop. She had taken it from one of the forests near-by. She had taken sheets of iron roofing and melted them together to form a giant bucket that she then lifted the tree and soil in to. It had been a very heavy job, but she had wanted to keep the tree in tact so she had to take as much of its roots as possible.

A nearby farm had provided the fertiliser for the entire garden, though they didn’t know it.

She had then searched the woods for some trees large enough and had built a bench so that Lena could sit down, and was very glad for her foresight as Lena was picking her way carefully through the path and towards the tree.

Hovering awkwardly, in case Lena fell, she explained that flowers in Lena’s room would die if they left the ground and sun, but if they remained in the garden then they would be there for her for more than a few days.

Lena cleared her throat and took a steadying breath as Kas waited eagerly for a reaction. Would it make her smile?

“Thank you,” Lena said quietly, voice muffled and Kas froze. Lena’s eyes were glassy, and not from her illness, they were glass with tears.

“Why are you crying? Have I upset you? I will pull them out and place them in your room,” Kas promised earnestly, trying to halt the tears.

Lena wet her lips and shook her head, lifting a shaking hand to wipe her tears away.

“No, you,” she swallowed and gave a shaky laugh. “This is lovely. Thank you.”

Still a little unsure, but feeling it fade as Lena smiled at her, she let out a shaky smile back.

“I like it when you smile,” Kas said and Lena’s smile faltered. “I like being the reason you smile.”

Lena’s tongue slipped out of her mouth, pink against the pallor of her skin, and Kas followed it. Huh. There was a strange flipping in her stomach.

“Thank you for doing this for me,” Lena said, and she wasn’t smiling now, but she didn’t look angry. She just looked sad. “But I think I’d like to go back to my room now. I need to rest.”

Kas nodded eagerly. “Of course. Human’s are so fragile. I will escort you-“

“No-“ Lena’s voice was sharp, possibly because it was raised and ended with a crack. Kas froze and looked at her warily.

“No,” Lena smiled again but it wasn’t her normal smile. It seemed wrong. Kas shifted in unease. “You have work to do. Don’t worry about me.”

“I will always worry about you,” Kas said, as though it were stupid that Lena would think that she would not.

“Snowbird!”

Kas’ head snapped around. There was a soldier in the garden she had built for Lena.

“Go and be a hero,” Lena commented and her frame shook as she carefully walked down the path.

Something in her chest felt warm at the idea. Hero. She could do that.

Kas waited until she was gone before turning to the soldier. How dare he enter this place when it was for Lena and Lena alone.

She let her anger flood her veins and pool behind her eyes.

The soldier swallowed and went pale. “You dare enter this place?” She let out a hiss and he gulped, shaking his head and stuttering out an apology.

“Enter here again, and you will die,” she promised and sniffed the air before turning away in disgust.

The human had wet himself.

“Be gone,” she ordered and he stumbled away from her shove, staggering to his feet and bolting down the path.

Eyes narrowed she rose to the air. Maybe Alex had found the people who had Lena’s medicine stockpiled. The woman was starting to look unwell, and Kas hoped she got better soon. She didn’t want her to go. She would not allow it. If the American pigs had the medicine Lena needed, they’d better hand it over willingly. Kas was more than willing to take it by force if necessary.

~*~

“A storm is coming,” Kas commented, glancing to the sky and then back at Lena.

They were in Lena’s garden reading while Kas was on a brief respite from her mission. Her attack on the people holding Lena’s medicine hostage had been futile. They had moved the drug elsewhere, according to Alex, and had left the people behind to delay her. She had killed them all in rage before Supergirl had shown up, though this time Kas had been wary of the other Kryptonian and the gun her soldiers shot her with.

Supergirl had demanded Lena again, and was becoming increasingly desperate to get her hands on the young Luthor, but Kas would never allow it. They had fought, again, before Alex had called Kas away, shooting at Supergirl with something, but she was rescued by the DEO.

Alex was trying to find the drug, and had narrowed it down to several locations, but wasn’t sure which one it was yet. Kas was getting impatient. Lena was slipping away, delirious more often than not, and getting smaller in size. But she still had time for a smile with Kas, and to read with her.

Kas was rereading the Great Gasby and commenting on her favourite parts to Lena.

The young Luthor was bundled up in many layers of clothing, making her look like an egg with legs, but she insisted on staying outside, even as it was clearly bad for her as she was shaking.

“A little longer,” Lena asked and gestured to her. “Keep going.”

Kas looked up and smiled and then went back to reading and Lena’s eyes fluttered closed.

She read slowly, picturing the burst of colour her words were creating, and she longed to see it all. The food and music and the dancing.

“What is dancing like?” She asked suddenly and glanced up at Lena.

Lena’s eyes blinked open slowly, tired and glassy but she tilted her head to the side. “You’ve never danced?”

Kas shook her head.

“Dancing is….” Lena thought for a moment and her words were a long time coming. “Dancing is like fighting,” she settled on.

“Fighting is violent. This dancing is… not. It is… something else. There is… a heat to it. I do not understand.”

Lena’s eyes darted down to the book and then back up at her face.

“Think about it,” she rasped lowly, voice husky with lack of use. “You make a move and your partner responds, and so on and so forth. Some cultures call combat a dance.”

“It is not the same.”

Lena was quiet for a long while before she slowly moved the blanket away. She was getting slower now, more fragile, and she would have to rest on the way to the garden and back again. Kas feared she was fading away and there was nothing she could do.

“Come,” she rose slowly to her feet and Kas shot up next to her, ready to provide assistance.

She offered her hand, frail and delicate like the snowflakes that drifted from the sky.

Kas eyed it a moment, unsure, and when Lena’s fingers twitched, hesitantly reached out.

They didn’t touch very often, Lena didn’t like to be touched, according to Alex, and every time they did her skin where Lena touched, would tingle. It was an odd sensation, one she couldn’t re-create with her own touch, no matter how much she tried.

Lena slowly linked their hands, palms resting together and fingers slipping between each other.

“Like this,” she said softly, and there was an unusual feeling in her chest as Lena took her other hand and guided it around her back. Instinctively Kas pressed her palm into Lena’s back, keeping her steady and reassuring Lena she was here.

With a soft sigh Lena rested her head on Kas’ collar, tucking her head under her chin and resting there. Kas swallowed, suddenly feeling powerful and strong but also very unsure.

“And then you sway,” Lena instructed, leaning to the side and Kas followed her, determined to remain strong for Lena to hold on to.

They stood together for a long time, swaying back and forth, and Kas was not sure that this was the dancing that Gatsby spoke of, but there was a heat in her chest, so maybe it was true? After a moment Lena pulled away, and Kas willing let her leave, keeping their hands connected.

Lena twisted her arm up above her head and turned with it before stepping in closer.

“Your turn,” she instructed and gently pushed Kas away. “Spin.”

Hesitating Kas did as she was told, keeping a feather light grip on Lena’s fingers and turned on the spot before stumbling back in to Lena.

“See? Dancing.”

Kas grinned. She could add that experience to the many new ones she was experiencing.

Lena pulled away again, but kept their hands connected. “You’re so warm.”

Kas blinked and ducked her head in a nod. “I run warmer than humans.”

She didn’t know why Lena said this, Lena was well versed in her biology, more so than anyone on the planet Kas was sure, so there was no need for the unnecessary comment.

There was something weird going on in her chest, a fluttering and twisting and she wasn’t sure what was going on, but knew she had to do or say something. Lena’s eyes had caught hers and she couldn’t bring herself to look away.

There was a warm glow to Lena’s eyes, through their glassy sheen and her cheeks were rosy, lips red. She had a fur hat on, and while Kas gazed down at her, she crinkled her nose and gave a little sniff.

“Snow,” Kas said, catching sight of the snow now drifting down around them, and she looked back at Lena, in time to see a few land on her cheek, her lashes, her lips.

Lena’s tongue darted out to catch the one on her lips and suddenly Kas needed a drink. Weird.

There was a warmth all over her body. It must have been her biology reacting to the change in temperature.

“We should get you inside, Kas said and tugged Lena gently down the path.

They made slow time, and by the time they were rounding the barracks it was snowing heavily, and she did not need her Kryptonian hearing to catch Lena’s teeth shuddering.

“May I carry you?”

Lena’s heart gave a lazy twirl but she nodded and Kas bent down to pick her up.

She could have put her over her shoulders like she had seen some of the solders do during their drills, or the humans when she was out of the compound and in the America’s, but that seemed so uncaring for their cargo. Lena was precious and needed to be carried as such.

She placed a hand under her legs and used the other as a guide on her back to scoop her out of the air.

Carefully she carried her back into the barracks, ignoring the soldiers who were watching. They had given up on watching Lena at all times when Kas was with her. Kas was more than capable of protecting Lena and had said so. Alex had agreed and let her stay with Lena, even going so far as to let Lena outside on occasion, saying the fresh air might do her good, especially as she wasn’t getting any better. Kas was happy to accompany her, and whenever she seemed like she may fall, was there to escort her back to her room.

Lena gave a little hum and nuzzled closer and Kas was careful as she carried her down the hall.

She paused outside her own room before entering, Lena in her arms. She wanted Lena in her room for some reason.

She was gentle as she lay Lena down on the bed and stepped back slowly, clasping her hands before her.

“I will get you more blankets,” she said and then vanished down the hall.

She took the spare blankets and sheets from the storage cupboard and returned to Lena. The woman had barely moved, only to curl up on the bed and shake.

Glancing around her room she thought. Though the crumbling turquoise and green walls were not the best, she could hardly destroy it to get to the rock beneath it. Maybe, instead, she could bring rock here and heat it up?

Decision made she shot back out of her room and through the compound. Taking to the skies she scanned the darkening landscape for some suitable pieces and soon returned with the bundle in her arms. Lena’s eyes peaked over the blanket at the noise and Kas warned her to cover her eyes before sending her heat vision into them.

It took a few moments for the rock to start to heat, and she stopped when she saw the rock start to melt, and then moved on to the next one.

Soon the pile of rocks was glowing in the middle of the room and Kas stepped back with a smile on her face.

Making sure Lena was fully tucked in and smoothed in blankets Kas took a seat and settled in to wait.

It was some time later, when Lena’s shakes had subsided enough that the bed wasn’t creaking, but was still shuddering that she spoke up.

“You are still shaking.”

Lena ducked her head in acknowledgement but didn’t reply, nosing into the blankets further instead.

“I will see if they can turn the generators on.” Though she doubted they could do much more, she could already hear the whirl of them through the storm.

Rising she strode towards the door, casting her vision on the rocks to re-heat them and made her way through the compound.

The General was in his own office, furs and coat and with a fire crackling while he was in discussion with some of his men.

“Lena is cold. What can I do to make her warm?”

There were sniggers and a muttered comment about keeping her warm, before the General quailed the comments with a look. Confused Lena glanced to them but they avoided her gaze.

“I am sorry, Snowbird.” The General always took care to address her respectfully. Fearful of her, like his men, but more than willing to accommodate her. “But the generators are already at full strength. I can have some of the men try to locate more blankets?”

Kas shook her head. She would not take blankets from the other soldiers. She would just have to think of something else.

Turning she walked away, hearing one of the men make a comment , ‘I’d warm her myself if Luthor wouldn’t kill me for it,’ and a bit of laughter.

Confusion only growing, she went looked for the cook. The cook was an old matronly woman who was adverse to laughter and nonsense, but she always had time for Kas’ questions, and right now she felt like she was missing something.

Cook, she had no other name, was in the kitchen with a large cast iron pot over a stove, and the food smelt delicious.

“Out, Snowbird,” Cook warned with a spoon, having already known Kas liked to sneak food.

“I am not hear to steal your food, Cook, though it does smell delicious. I have a question.”

Cook laid her spoon on the kitchen and faced her properly. She was greying at the temple, plump, with thin lips and nose.

“Speak, girl.”

“I am confused by the soldiers just now.”

“What did they say?” Her back turned as she reached across the stove to grab some salt.

“One would like to lay over Lena.”

Cook tensed.

“The other would like to keep her warm but thinks Alex would kill him for it.”

Cook was quiet a long while and when she replied her voice was sharp. “Do not think on it any more, girl. They only mean that body heat keeps people warm.”

In a gesture so unlike Cook she took a bowl and poured some soup into it and handed it to Kas.

“Drink up and then take some to Miss Luthor.”

It was hot but she obeyed, it was food and she liked food, before handing the empty bowl back to Cook.

“You tell those soldiers to come and see me,” Cook said, her gaze sharp. “I will keep them warm.”

Kas nodded. Though she was still confused she would pass the message on and mentioned it off-hand to one of the soldiers she passed by. The man paled but the woman laughed harshly and promised they would all hear of it.

Still bemused she returned to her room. The heat inside was more obvious and Lena was where she had left her, curled up and cold.

“I have soup from Cook,” she said and closed the door behind her.

Lena smiled sleepily. “Thank you. Maybe later.”

They were silent for a while, Lena shivering and Kas awkward. She was thinking on the solders words and what Cook had clarified.

“May I lay on you?” She blurted and Lena’s eyes flashed open, body partially rising from the bed in surprise.

“What?!” Lena’s voice was a little strangled and sheepishly Kas sped to the side of the bed, looking down at Lena earnestly.

“I mentioned to the General that you were cold and one of the soldiers said he would lie on you. I asked Cook and she said that I could keep you warm with my body heat. May I lay on you?”

Lena had gone still before her eyes narrowed and darted to the door. “Which,” she wet her lips. “Which soldier?” Lena’s heart was twirling in a nervous way and Kas frowned. She could help Lena, not this soldier, but if that was what Lena wanted.

“Do you want me to go and get him-

“No!” Lena shook her head quickly. “No. Don’t,” she swallowed. “Don’t do that.”

“Do you,” Lena hesitated and she kept darting nervous glances to the door. “Do you know what he meant by that?”

Kas straightened happily. Cook had told her that the man only wanted to help keep warm, which had been very nice of him and he would achieve that by lying on Lena, which she relayed to Lena.

The woman barked a laugh, harsh, and it was so like the female soldiers that Kas was confused.

“That wasn’t what he meant, Kas,” Lena said softly and shook her head. “Please don’t let him, or any of his friends near me.”

Kas nodded. She didn’t understand, but she would do as she had been asked. “Okay.”

She waited a moment. “May I share my body with you?”

Lena let out another strangled sound while Kas looked at her innocently.

“I would like to keep you warm, and you said I am warm earlier.”

Lena muttered something about torturing herself but nodded and shifted on the bed.

“I do not know what to do,” Kas said and Lena directed her to the other side of the bed, scotching forward on the bed so that Kas could slip in behind her.

Lena was not very warm in her arms, but Kas would sure she would heat up soon, and pulled more blankets over them.

Lena’s hair was tied in a braid down her head and back and she nuzzled into it as the woman before her shook.

“I will warm you,” Kas promised, sure that her own body heat was gathering in her chest. Was this some sort of Kryptonian power that Alex had forgotten to tell her about? It was only happening around Lena, but it was happening with increasing regularity. She should really go and get it checked out.


	5. But an unexpected way, on this unexpected day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos :D

“Tell me about your life,” Kas asked suddenly, looking at Lena as she bent over the old and worn piano that Kas had found and brought to the base. It was dented, chipped, and many of the ivory keys were broken or missing, but Lena’s smile when Kas had brought it to her made her think it had been a brand-new piano.

“What do you want to know?” Lena asked as she carefully pried the front of the piano off. Kas would help but she didn’t know what she was doing, and she didn’t want to break anything. Lena had seemed fully content to do it by herself though, so Kas would watch her work.

The wooden panel came off to reveal a whole lot of little knobs, wooden teeth and strings. Some were broken or missing, like much of the state of the piano, but Lena didn’t seem disappointed by it.

“Tell me about your friends,” she asked, flopping down on the bed and watching Lena carefully run her fingers across the keys, gently but with not enough pressure to cause a sound.

Lena paused and slowly turned to glance at Kas.

Her eyes were bright, tired but bright, and knowing. Kas liked the way Lena looked at her. She always did with a slight lowering of her head, glancing up at her through her eyes. It made her feel strong, important. Lena gave Kas her full attention and it was a powerful feeling, like the warmth of the sun. Lena was brilliant and kind and gentle and that she gave someone like Kas, someone who didn’t have anything but her mission, her attention and treated her like she meant something, like she could be something more.

Lena’s eyes searched her face for something and Kas was able to meet her eyes this time, but sometimes Kas couldn’t do it, but she could now. It was easier now.

“I never really had friends,” Lena said, turning back to the piano and placing a hand on her hip as she appraised it.

Kas’ eyes ran over her frame. The clothing she had been given was hanging off her body and exposing pale, sickly skin with a smattering of purple bruises.

She was getting sicker and she really wished Alex would figure out how to save her soon.

“Growing up I was ostracised, because I was a Luthor, because I was intelligent, and because I had money. I never had friends, or not until I was grown.”

“Other people are stupid,” Kas informed her and was rewarded with a slight laugh which made something in her chest twist over.

“Yes, they are.”

“Do you have friends now?”

Lena’s answer wasn’t as swift as Kas had thought she would, knowing about Kara Danvers as she did.

“Yes,” Lena said eventually, and she had gone still and was looking at the wall and through it.

Kas hesitated a moment. She knew all about Kara Danvers and James Olsen, Eve had been clear about her spying on James and then on Lena, but….she did want to hear about it from Lena. It would give her insight into Lena and she wanted that, she wanted to know.

“Will you tell me about them? I do not have any friends.” And she didn’t, she suddenly realised. She didn’t have anyone. She had been surrounded by people since she had first woken up; soldiers. There were always soldiers around her, working with her, training her, giving her orders. Then there was Alex and his minions. Mikhail. And now there was Lena. Was Mikhail her friend before the American’s had killed him? She wasn’t sure what Alex was to her as he was in and out of her life, but Lena was her only constant now. Did that make her a friend?

“Have you ever had friends?”

Kas was quiet a moment. “Mikhail…maybe.” A familiar ache flared in her chest was tempered by rage and a desire for revenge, but it was calmed instantly by a warm hand on her arm.

“Will you tell me about him? If you can?”

Lena’s voice was gentle and calm and warm, like the heat on her hand spreading up her arm and to her chest.

“I-“ she faltered but the warm glow of Lena’s eyes was enough for her to continue.

“I heard him calling for help,” Kas began and looked down at her hands. Lena’s eyes were hard to look at. “So I went to him. I-killed,” she swallowed, eyes darting up to Lena’s in fear of judgement but finding nothing but sympathy and understanding. “Them. That is when Alex found me.”

Lena’s thumb was moving back and forth across the skin of her arm and she watched it for a moment, the gentle twitching of her fingers, long and soft, across her skin.

“Mikhail was… nice and kind and sweet and smart,” she swallowed again, remembering the destroyed house and the aching loss that had been cleaved in her chest, the hole that had flooded with rage and a raw, molten need for revenge.

“They kelled hem,” she spat out, slipping back into her accent and clenching her fists. “Amertek.”

Lena stiffened. “Amertek?”

Kas lifted her eyes, certain the rage she was feeling was burning behind them but Lena didn’t flinch, instead she looked like she had just come to a realisation. Her eyes were sharp, fierce, surprising in the face of how usually glassy they were.

“Amertek,” she mouthed, lips forming the words and usually that would draw Kas’ attention.

“I’ve heard that before,” her brow was furrowed in thought and she closed her eyes, expression contorting as she tried to force herself to remember. Her hands came up to her face, pressing on her temples, “Where have I-“

She went still again. “Amertek,” she repeated, eyes on Kas with a weight of knowing something terrible.

“Amertek killed Mikhail?”

“Yes.”

Lena nodded slowly and her hands were gentle as they came around each of Kas’ own closed and trembling fists.

“What do you know of them?”

“They are American. Scum. They killed Mikhail.”

“How do you-“ Lena cut herself off and was quiet a moment. “What could an American company possibly want with a Kasnia boy in the middle of nowhere enough to kill him?”

Kas frowned. Lena’s voice was strange and almost puzzled, as though she were thinking out loud. Kas didn’t know the answer.

“I do not know. All I know is they killed him and I will make them pay.”

Lena nodded slowly, a shadow in her eyes, a weight to them and Kas was suddenly confused. What did Lena know?

“You know something.”

It took Lena a moment to respond. “I saw a movie once, about Vampires,” Lena smiled a little and shrugged. Kas knew that Lena did not typically watch movies, but for her to have seen it it must have been important. “I went with…Jack,” she swallowed and she was looking past Kas, seeing something that wasn’t there.

“The Vampire, I think her name was Selena or something, she hated Werewolves and killed any she came across. Enjoyed it.” Lena blinked back to Kas, giving her her full attention and Kas understood the words but couldn’t figure out what they were meaning. “Werewolves slaughtered her entire family, you see.”

Kas could understand revenge and fully approved of this vampire going after revenge.

“She later found out that the werewolves had nothing to do with it, and that the man she trusted, the man who turned her, had been the one to do it, to kill her family and blame it on the werewolves.”

“What has that got to do with anything?”

“Trust,” Lena replied immediately, but she gave a sad smile as she said it. “When it is broken it is…. Beyond anything else.”

She released Kas’ hand, where she had been cradling it gently, and returned back to the piano.

“I trust my friends, I guess that is what makes them more than acquaintances or work colleagues. I trust Kara, Alex, James, Sam.”

Kas knew all about Kara Danvers and her own Alex, but she didn’t know of this Sam. She would look into him, she wanted to make sure he wasn’t about to hurt Lena when Kas finally saved her.

Part of her itched to tell Lena about Kara Danvers, about who she truly was, but Alex had forbidden it, claiming that it would break his sisters heart and that he wanted to be the one to tell her when her health was better. Still.

“What about Supergirl?” She tried to keep her voice measured and even but could stop a snarl escaping when she mentioned her enemy.

“Supergirl?” Lena had turned from the piano and was looking at Kas intently as though seeing something for the first time.

“Do you trust her?”

Her answer was immediate. “Yes.”

Kas frowned. That was not how this conversation was supposed to go, but Alex had mentioned that Lena had fallen prey to the seductive allure of the other Kryptonian and had likely been affected by her pheromones. Kas would need to rectify that immediately. Alex would help her, she had no doubt.

“Why? She did not trust you. She did not believe you about the Kryptonite.” Plus she also had not told Lena who she was. Kara Danvers got the best of both worlds. She got to be Lena’s best friend, and then she got to save her as Supergirl, usually from situations she got Lena into. She was trying to be a hero and best friend. It was rude and unfair and dishonest.  Untrustworthy. Kas was more worthy of Kara’s position in Lena’s life.

“She doesn’t have to,” Lena surprised her enough that she started back in surprise and the bed slid across the concrete a little.

Brow twitching in a wince Lena continued, proving to Kas she was the best human on the planet. “It would be nice if she did, but I don’t expect her to. The weight of our actions is a heavy burden, as are the sins of our blood.” Kas frowned Lena should not have to shoulder any burden, what was she talking about?

“You have done nothing wrong, “Kas pointed out, believing it with all of her being. Lena was kind and smart and funny, and Kas didn’t have to have weeks of keeping an eye on her in America before coming to that realisation.

A sad smile was her response.

“Self reflection is important, Kas,” Lena said after a moment. “You need to look at the why or what people do, as well as what it is they are doing.”

“Supergirl doesn’t trust you,” Kas pointed out, finding herself a little lost. Supergirl was bad, she was… she protected the people who were in charge of corruption and greed and racism, she went against everything she proclaimed she believed in by her actions and yet Lena, selfless and kind and gentle Lena, Lena trusted her. It wasn’t making sense. Lena was actions and words. Supergirl was not but…. Lena was such a good human, a good person, that she wouldn’t be so trusting in someone so evil would she?

“She trusts me enough to save the world,” Lena replied. “We, all of us, want the same thing, Kas.”

“What is that?” There was no way that Lena and Supergirl wanted the same things. Lena was all things good. Kara, Supergirl, was not. They had nothing in common.

“To live, to be free to make our own choices and mistakes. We want to be safe, happy, not afraid. We want to love.”

Kas didn’t have an answer for that. Freedom came at a cost, Kas knew that. It was why Alex had asked her to help him bring down the capitalist scum and their Kryptonian dogs. America could be great, he had said, a leader of the new world. A fair world, a world where people didn’t live in fear and didn’t have to starve or live on the streets. Kas could help him achieve that. The only thing that was in his way was the Kryptonian. Kas was here to save the world, and Alex would help her do it.

Lena turned back to the piano, tapping a few keys and her shoulders hunched briefly. “Did it have a tuner with it?” She pulled back and turned around. “Its about this big,” she held her hands about a foot apart. “Has a handle and is sort of like a wrench. The cap goes on these,” she pointed at the little knobs.

“I did not look for such a tool,” Kas said, rising to her feet and sensing the conversation was over for the moment. She would go and find one for Lena and think about what she had said. It was clear Lena was a good person, when Alex lead America she would make sure Lena was his advisor. She was sweet and kind and generous, and her ideas would help the people. She had given Kas much to think about. Lena believed in Supergirl, for all the wrong she was doing, it didn’t make any sense and she was glad to have something else to focus on.

“Can you get a bucket and water and some cloths please? I want to clean this up,” she gave a little smile. “Maybe I can teach you how to play?”

Kas nodded eagerly. She would like that very much.

“I will come back for you,” she promised and then vanished from the room.

She had found the piano in an old second-hand store’s storage. It was mostly run down and hidden behind an old telegraph pole and a tarp. It was not a surprise that it was water damaged, but Lena had said she had missed music and Kas had wanted her to have it. She hadn’t known about a tuner but she would see if there was one, maybe in a nearby rusted bucket of tools and water.

A scan over the store revealed nothing and soon she was returning back to the base with bad news.

She did not like the odd pressure in her chest, as well as the dark and heavy feeling that was taking up space there. It made her feel like she wasn’t good enough.

It took her a few minutes to collect the bucket and cloth Lena had wanted but soon she was carrying them into Lena’s room.

“Why’ve you taken it apart?”

There were pieces all over the floor, set in piles and Lena was half inside the top of the piano, her short stature meaning she should probably use a stool.

“I thought we could have a project,” Lena’s voice was a little strained and she gave a grunt as she slid back to her feet, a smear of dust across her face and right over the front of her shirt, screw-driver in one hand and a part of a tooth in the other.

Kas was quiet for a long moment.

“…a friendship project?”

Her heart was beating powerfully in her chest. She really wanted the answer to be yes. It would mean a lot. Lena’s friends were not worthy of her. They had made no effort to contact her in Kasnia, and Kara was trying to get her back under her control. Kas would be a better friend. The friend she deserved.

Lena’s smile was tired, exhausted really and there was a slight tremble to her body as she picked her way past a few of the piles and to the bed.

“I’d like that.”

Kas couldn’t fight the smile on her face.


	6. Could it mean this is where I belong?

“What is wrong with me?”

There was a moment of silence from the army doctor as well as her assistant.

“Well? Do you know the answer?”

The doctor ducked her head a moment, mouth forming odd shapes as she thought out a response. The assistant had faded from wide-eyed surprise to shock and then was trying to conceal giggles by biting hard on her tongue, Kas could see the movement.

“I think it best I wait for Mr Luthor to tell you, “ the doctor said eventually and her smile was stilted. There was a shuffle of movement and a whine as Kas got off the examination bench and pulled her outer clothing back on.

Thoroughly confused she looked between the two.

“Is it serious? Is something wrong with me?”

“I will pass the information you’ve given me onto Mr Luthor. He will know the best path to take,” the doctor said. “Otherwise, are you eating enough?”

“I have been giving my rations to Lena. She is looking frail and I thought she might like them.”

The two shared a look and then the doctor nodded slowly. “Well, I’ll let Mr Luthor know that as well. You know he cares a great deal for her.”

Kas grinned. “Of course. Thank you for your time.”

Pleased that there was nothing wrong with her, or at least from what she could tell from the doctors reaction, she bounced from the room, catching ‘why’d you step on my foot?’

The General was away in the city, so she was going to go for a fly, and she knew the soldiers were going to put a video on the television, though she didn’t know what it was. It was something all of the men were interested in seeing and apparently only something they could watch while the commander was away.

She wouldn’t tell on them if they didn’t tell on her.

The air above Siberia was cool and refreshing and she flew happily through the clouds.

 Landing on the mountain top she wrapped her cape around her, more for convenience than warmth, and settled in to watch and listen to the world around her.

Lena had instructed her as to the art of cloud formations, and she busied herself by trying to pick the shapes from them, making a note of the impressive ones so she could relay them later.

Lena hadn’t gotten any better in the three months she had been with them, and she was now mostly bed-ridden. Occasionally she would manage to get to the bathroom by herself, but more often than not she had to be escorted as her body was starting to fail her.

It made something heavy and cutting sit in her chest whenever she thought about it, and whenever she was with Lena it was at the back of her head, but it was also soothed by the warm fluttery swirls in her chest that she seemed to get in Lena’s presence.

It had increased after her conversation with Lena about her friends and her calling Kas her friend. Plus she had helped her clean up the piano and then Lena had painstakingly taught her how to play. Lena’s hands had stumbled and been slow, but they had stroked the keys with aching familiarity and she had made the most beautiful, haunting sounds come from it.

Together she and Kas had cleaned everything, sanded and polished the wood and then Kas had found bone to replace the ivory. It wasn’t quite the same, but Lena had made it work. She had also tuned the piano by ear, something that Kas was still in awe of. She could pick up the slight differences in sound because she was biologically superior and could tell when each string was wrong, but Lena knew and tuned them all to perfection. She had a perfect memory, she had said with a shy shrug as she had idly played the octave, warming herself up.

Her brother had taught her how to play, and there had been a soft smile on her face in memory, and Kas liked that Lena would be the one to teach her how to play. It made her happy.

Lena made her happy, which she was starting to think was the reason for the fluttering in her chest. Happiness.

After a time, when night began to descend, she returned back to the base.

She had taken to sleeping with Lena. Lena was warm and soft, though her bones were starting to show through her skin, which was not good, but she always had a soft smile for Kas, and that made everything better.

Kas kept trying to get her to smile. When she went to the America’s to look for the medicine Alex said Lena needed she would bring back food or flowers. Once when she had been flying, she had come across a wolf pup in the woods, alone.  She had thought Lena might like it, and the pup had been Lena’s companion since. It was a wolfdog, a hybrid of sorts, though Lena couldn’t tell how many generations of wolf that had bene bred for it, still. It had been a little feral at first, wary and distrustful, but Lena had lots of patience and Kas had been in awe of her kind and gentle nature as she slowly got the wolf pup used to her.  It was growing and getting stronger as Lena was weakening, but Lena would pet it and make smooching noises at it, so Kas could not begrudge it’s thirst for life. Books had gone over particularly well, especially the ones that Lena called ‘Classics’ and Kas had taken the first ten off the shelf of the bookstore, vowing to return them when they were done.

Kas would read to Lena, as Lena was starting to get too weak for that, and she seemed to like it. Pride and Prejudice was their current one. Lena would often stop Kas and talk about it, and she liked that Lena valued Kas’ opinions. The soldiers feared her and obeyed her, and the General was wary of her, aware his control of her was what she allowed of him. Alex treated her like a child who needed to be coddled and guided and couldn’t think for herself, but Lena neither feared her nor treated her like a child. She liked that about Lena.

They would have long discussions on all range of things, though recently Lena had started talking to her about morals. She would struggle to find words, and often fell asleep part way through their talks, but Kas didn’t mind doing most of the talking, or the thinking. Lena had a way of staring at her and making her question everything, and more recently, after she had told her about Mikhail, she had been asking her all sorts of questions Kas couldn’t answer without getting confused.

Some of the things she was saying could make sense, they were absolutes. But some of the other things were just… wrong. It wasn’t how the world was. She didn’t like to think Lena was wrong, but sometimes she was so completely wrong, especially about the Super’s, that Kas had to shake her head. It was maddening how the Kryptonian’s had gotten their teeth into Lena. She only hoped that Alex would help her get better and then free from their influence.

Touching back down at the base she returned her uniform to her locker and was passing through the recess hall when strange sounds caught her attention.

Gasping and moaning.

Brow furrowing, she halted and wandered into the recess hall.

It was a large room, with tables and couches and a pool table. There was an old television in the corner and all of the men were sitting around it or on the floor. They also had- she sniffed- alcohol in the bottles they were drinking. An officer of rank must have help them get the illicit food into the compound and hide it from the general and his inspectors.

Their eyes were riveted on the screen and she followed their gaze.

There were two women on the screen, a blonde and brunette, and they were naked. They were… wrestling?

Confused she watched a little more. It was in poor quality, on old technology, but there was a softness to the touch, a curiosity and a search. Not wrestling then, so what was it?

Their mouths were together too, and it looked messy and wet and… hot. She shook herself. Uncomfortable. A spark of something hot ran through her body.

Backing away she caught the blonde moving her mouth down the brunettes neck and a flash of teeth. There was a pained sound and Kas frowned. Why were these men watching torture?

She was about to comment, to berate them their behaviour, when the sound came again, low and guttural and…hot….’yesssss.’  The sound hit her somewhere in her stomach and pulled. Backing away she nearly walked into the wall on her way out.

Her discomfort swirled in her stomach as she made her way back to Lena.

Lena was tucked up in bed, glasses on her face and a book in her had. Kas had insisted the generator stay on all day for Lena and the General hadn’t disagreed, though the fuel was a valuable resource. Alex’s sister was worth it.

“Hi,” Lena looked up and she didn’t smile with her lips, she was smiling with her eyes. It was something she had started to do, and every time she gave it to Kas, Kas felt like someone had grabbed her and paralysed her. She would be frozen, chest constricted, until Lena looked away or until she forced her body to move. It was another of the symptoms she had told her doctor earlier. She would like to get it sorted.

“Lena,” she greeted and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Lena. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been worse,” the woman replied, and Kas nearly rolled her eyes. Lena said that every time she asked, though when she was sick it had been followed by, “nothing that’ll kill me,” with a weird smile. Kas didn’t know what it was about but believed Lena, and as she was no longer coughing during the night, hoped she was getting better.

The hot discomfort in her belly faded and instead a warmth filled her chest as she snatched a book off the shelf.

She settled at the foot of the bed with it and began to read, occasionally glancing at Lena.

Lena had washed her hair earlier, or had one of the female officers help her with it. It was the shampoo Kas had brought back from America with her, and the thought made her chest feel warm and light.

Her hair was fluffy and shiny and looked so soft and she wanted to touch it.

She was watching Lena, just… watching… Lena was nice to watch, when she saw it.

Lena reached up and absently rubbed at her throat. The movement shifted her collar and suddenly it was all Kas could see. There was a freckle on Lena’s neck.

A jolt of something ran through her body and she nearly dropped the book.

“What?” Lena’s voice was low and raspy, weak, and usually it was fine but the ‘yes’ from earlier was running on loop in her brain and Lena peaking in such a similar tone was throwing her off.

“Nothing,” she said and shook her head, toying with the pages of the book and avoiding Lena’s eyes.

Something was wrong. She needed to get out of here she needed-

“Kas?” Lena’s voice was tipped with worry, and no matter how confused and ready to bolt Kas was, she wouldn’t worry Lena. “What is it?”

“I-“ Kas swallowed, eyes darting down to Lena’s neck and the freckle she couldn’t un-see. She wanted to touch it.

“Yes?”

It was the wrong thing to say.

Kas was on her feet in a heartbeat, heart pounding and there was a weird tingle in her stomach, similar to the one she got when Lena touched her.

“I have to go,” she told her abruptly and placed the book on the bookshelf before darting to the door.

“Wait, Kas!”

Kas froze at the door, one hand on the handle and with her back to Lena.

Something was really wrong with her, was she going to die? How did it get so hot in here?

“Tell me, what’s wrong? I’d like to help.”

Kas just shook her head, what could she say? Would Lena know about the fluttering feelings in her chest when she saw Lena? Or the occasional swirl of something hot and sharp? What if Lena wanted to examine her, like the doctor had?

Suddenly the thought of Lena with her hands on her skin, her body close made her body tingle and she swallowed. A shudder ran through her belly and something inside her twitched.

“Kas?”

Kas nearly jumped out of her skin. When had Lena gotten so close? When had she put her hand on her?

Lena’s hand redacted so quickly as though touching Kas had burnt and she made a small sound at the back of her throat.

Slowly turning around she saw that Lena had curled back in on herself, shoulders hunched into clothing several sizes to large and there was a shadow in her eyes.

“Sorry,” she whispered and brought her arms around her.

There was another feeling in her chest now, something sharp and aching, and not in the semi-pleasant aching that had been in her since seeing the two women on the television. This one was a different kind of pain.

“No, I-“ Kas halted with her hand outstretched to Lena and watched those glassy eyes follow her hand with caution. “I- you startled me.”

She kept her hand outstretched and Lena’s slowly detached from around her and lifted through the air to touch her fingers. Lena was cold, but Kas was warm, and she ignored the all too familiar tingles where their skin touched.

“What’s wrong?” Lena asked softly after carefully interlocking their fingers. Their hands didn’t fit as well as they used to, Lena’s were skinnier and the skin was loose, their grip not as strong.

“I-the soldiers-“ she hesitated, Lena’s thumb was gently stroking back and forth and did she have some sort of superpower? Something that made heat form at her touch?

“The soldiers?”

“They- they are watching um, torture, but it is…. Um, wanted?”

Lena was nodding slowly, eyes narrowed in thought, lips tilted in confusion. “Wanted torture?”

“Yes. The women are… _naked_ ,” she whispered, fighting the urge to look around and see if anyone could hear her, though her and Lena were alone.

“Oh!”

Lena’s eyes went wide in understanding and she bit her lip.

Kas followed the movement and something in her jolted with the move. She felt like she was injected with the energy of the sun, running through her body but connected where she and Lena were touching.

Was something sucking the air from the room? Had the generators been given a boost of whatever power it was that was coursing through Kas’ veins?

“They’re watching porn, Kas,” Lena said softly, though there was a hint of amusement to her tone.

“Porn?”

Lena nodded and slowly pulled away. Kas was having none of it, so followed Lena.

She paused a moment, eyes appraising, but Kas couldn’t met her eyes for some reason. They were so bright and she just couldn’t do it.

“Do you know what sex is?”

Lena drew back towards the bed and Kas followed.

“No, but I have heard the soldiers speak of it.”

“Sex,” Lena said, letting out a little laughing huff, as though she couldn’t believe what she was doing, “is when two or more people decide to…mate.”

Mate. She knew this word. She had watched several animals in the process of coupling and had been informed of the act. The act to procreate.

“The women cannot get each other with child.”

Lena bit her lip again, and there were amused crinkles at her eyes. Kas looked at her confused.

“No, they cant. But sex isn’t always about procreation. It is about pleasure. It can be fun.”

Kas nodded, she could understand this. She did not always fly for combat, sometimes she did it for fun, so why couldn’t the humans mate without the intention for children?

“What is porn? Why did the men watch this mating?”

“Porn is exactly that,” Lena said carefully. “People video themselves having sex for pleasure and other people watch it. For pleasure.”

Lena got in the bed, under the covers like normal, and Kas could see the exhausted lines to her body, the way it shook with exertion.

“Oh.” Talking about it wasn’t really making the swirling in her belly go away but…

“I am feeling funny,” she said and Lena titled her head a little, shifting her hair on the pillow and Kas eyed the way it fanned over the pillow. She still wanted to touch it. That and the freckle she was now closer to.

“How so?” There was a little concerned frown on Lena’s face and Kas wanted it to leave.

“In here,” she pressed the area, drawing Lena’s eyes down. Her body shivered at the touch and she jerked her hand away.

Lena inhaled sharply and Kas tensed.

“What? Am I dying? The doctor said that I wasn’t. She said Alex would tell me what it was.”

Lena’s eyes narrowed, and they were darker than usual. “What is wrong? Tell me everything!”

There was a hint of something desperate to Lena’s voice, some sort of emotion Kas didn’t know, but Lena seemed to need to know, and if it would make her feel better, Kas would tell her anything. So she did. She told Lena about the swirling in her belly, that she sometimes had when looking at her, and how it had kick-started with the two women in the porn television, and how she had a weird fluttering in her chest when Lena smiled at her.

Was she dying? She asked finally, while Lena stared at her in shock.

“Lena?”

Lena swallowed, eyes wide and her heart rate was doing something unusual. It was thumping swiftly and swirling about.

“No,” she croaked out finally. “You aren’t dying.”

Something in Kas relaxed at the admission. Good. That was good.

“So what is wrong with me?”

Lena let out a strangled sound.

“That um…pain that you have in your belly?”

Kas nodded.

“That’s um, that’s arousal,” Lena squeaked. Kas blinked at her.

“When you were watching the video you…enjoyed it. That is what that…feeling… down there is,” she swirled her hand over the air above Kas’ belly.

“Oh.”

She waited a beat. “How do I get rid of it?”

A flush was crawling up Lena’s skin, turning it such a pretty shade.

“It will fade eventually,” Lena promised, cheeks red and Kas nodded slowly before smiling at her.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“May I sleep with you now?”

Kas wasn’t sure why Lena choked on air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and Comments :D


	7. There's no more mystery, it is finally clear to me

“Knock, knock.”

Kara froze, glancing up at the door with wide eyes. Alex looked at her and then dove for her fire-arm, drawing it in a smooth motion while Kara stared through the door.

“Eve?”

“Are you gonna let me in?”

Eve Teschmacher asked idly from the other side of the door and it took Kara less than a second to roar across the space between the table and hallway and wrench the door open.

“You!” She growled, grabbing at Lena’s former assistant and hauling her into the room.

It took Eve a moment to right herself, but when she did she was back to smirking at them.

“Easy there Supergirl,” and cocky wasn’t a good look on her. It made her want to punch the look from her face. “Wouldn’t want to hurt another innocent human, now would you?”

“What do you want?”

“Where’s Lena?” Kara demanded, casting Alex a glance as her sister had her gun aimed on Eve.

“Lena is fine,” Eve replied, but there was a tick to her heartbeat that had Kara taking a step forward.

“You hesitated! Where is she?!”

Eve held up her hands placatingly. “And I am here to tell you where she is.”

Reaching into her pocket she withdrew a card with numbers on it. Kara snatched it from her. “She’s here.”

Eve smiled and put her hands in her pocket and turned around.

“You aren’t going anywhere,” Alex said dangerously, clicking the safety of her gun.

Even with her back to them they caught Eve’s smirk in her voice. “If I am not back when I should be. Lena dies.”

They let her walk. What else could they do?  Though as soon as she was outside Alex was calling in a team, ordering them to follow her, while she also told them she had a possible location on Lena Luthor.

Kara stared at the numbers, confused for a moment but then realised they were co-ordinates.

“We need to get to-“

Kara ignored Alex’s words, darting to her and picking her up in one smooth movement and carting her out of the building before she could finish her sentence.

“Supergirllllllllllllll!”

Kara bit back a laugh. Alex liked flying with her, but she certainly preferred it at a slower pace than the one they were going at.

The DEO was upon them soon, and Kara spared a brief moment for how the people there may still want to bring her in, before casting it aside. She would need them if she was going to go after Lena.

It would take a google search for her to know the location Eve was going to send her to, but she wanted the resources of the US government to help her. She was willing to risk it.

Slowing down she gently lowered Alex to the floor and Alex straightened, heart hammering as agents slowed down to stare at them.

“Do that again,” Alex said pleasantly, and Kara shivered as she took a careful step back from her sister. “And I’ll put you in the Green Room myself.”

Kara gulped as Director Danvers strode down into the DEO barking orders.

“We have a lead on Lena Luthor,” she announced. “Get me these co-ordinates and whatever assets we may have in the area.”

Within a minute the map of Siberia was blinking to life on the monitors.

“Shit,” Alex winced and Kara shared the sentiment, though couldn’t take her eyes off the piece of the world that might hold Lena.

Military bases around the world had taken precautions to ensure their layout and geography couldn’t be caught by satellites, though the DEO routinely ignored these treaties and promises and used superior technology to have a complete map of the world.

Unfortunately for Kara, and for Lena, the co-ordinates Eve had passed on were right in the middle of Kasnia, right in the middle of a military base.

“We have to check it out!” Kara was of half a mind to fly to Kasnia immediately.

“No!” Alex shook her head hurriedly and Kara hesitated.

“It’s a trap.”

“Undoubtedly,” Briany said coming up to them and he had a tablet in his hand. “Though I should warn you, Supergirl. Your presence in Kasnia will not be tolerated.”

Kara stated at him, aghast. “What? Why?”

“Illegally entering the country, for one,” Brainy sounded at least a little apologetic. “The governments of the world declared, after Red Daughter’s attack on the White House, that no super or hero of any type would be welcome illegally in their country. If you cross the border you are doing so illegally and they will respond in kind.”

Alex nodded as Kara looked at him in horror. She hadn’t been keeping up with the political fall-out of Red Daughters attack, but should have seen this coming. She and Kal had been flying all over the world whenever they wanted, for whatever reason they wanted. Why would they bother with visa’s and border control when they could just fly over the borders instead? They were heroes, they were only going to these places to help.

“Oh.”

“It is also a military base. We don’t know what sort of weaponry they have waiting for you. Red Daughter might be there.” Alex’s expression was pinched. “We don’t even know if Lena is there for sure.”

“We have to try!”

Alex’s eyes narrowed. “I know you want her back, Supergirl,” she said as calmly as she could manage, though Kara could hear the tick in her heartbeat that betrayed just how furious she was. “I know she means a lot to you, but you cant just go in there now. It’s probably a trap.”

“I calculate a ninety-three-point seven percent chance of it being a trap.”

“Thank you, Agent Dox,” Alex nodded and looked back at Kara. “If you are seen over there, illegally, and after the Kasnian government has issued a statement saying they don’t want you there, it isn’t going to look good for you. You cant just break the law because you want to.”

“They have Lena,” Kara spat out glaring at Alex. Why didn’t she understand?

“You think I don’t know that?” Alex said, voice rising slightly in distress before she took a measured breath.

Glancing around at the agents watching them she exhaled and turned and strode from the command room, “come.”

Fists clenching at her sides Kara followed, casting a final glance over the compound on the screen.

“I get you want her back,” Alex’s voice was soft and measured in the privacy of her office, with the door shut and with the privacy settings switched on. “But going in there headfirst isn’t going to do her any good. We don’t even know if she is there.”

Kara knew this, but it was the closest she had gotten to Lena in months and she was getting more and more wound up as time went on. Lena was with Lex, and even if he wasn’t physically hurting her, she was going to be hurt from it. There was no escaping that.

“You don’t understand, Alex,” Kara rasped, shaking her head and her chest felt like it was caving in. Lena had a rough child-hood, anyone with a half brain could have figured that out, but no one but the Luthor’s knew how bad it had been. No one but them and Supergirl, who had caught a glimpse of it through Lex’s journals before they had been destroyed.

“He hurt her,” she whispered, fighting back the bile threatening to rise from her belly. “He always hurts her.”

Fury flickered across Alex’s face, darkening her features like a storm.

“He has her and I can’t get to her. I can’t protect her. I can’t save her.”

There was a quiet moment while the two sisters thought and Kara didn’t feel very heroic right now. She felt like a failure.

“I-“ Alex’s words were hesitant when they finally came. “I can’t pretend to know about what you mean to each other.”

Kara lifted her head from where she had been gazing at her hands.

Alex’s eyes were determined even as she looked sad. “But you wont do her any good if you get bogged down in red tape, or walk into a trap.”

“You think I care about that?” Kara hissed back, missing her sister because Alex would have understood. Alex knew there was nothing she wasn’t willing to do for the people she cared about.

“You think that matters when Lena’s-when Lena’s-“ she cut her words off with a strangled cry and within moments she was in Alex’s arms. It was a little awkward, as Alex was a bit distant about it, but something in her must have called her to Kara, and Kara fell into the embrace, wishing it was one of Alex’s proper hugs but taking the comfort that was offered.

“Shssssh,” Alex cooed, patting her on the back and Kara let out a broken cry into the room before biting it back. “Its okay. Its gonna be okay. Shshhh.”

Kara didn’t believe her, but with Alex wrapped around her it was hard to doubt. Alex was her rock, her anchor. Alex would get her through.

“We have to be careful about this. Go through the right channels. If you to go to Kasnia there will be consequences, even if you rescue Lena. If you act alone you’ll be on your own.”

Kara wasn’t planning on staying in National City, or even America, but she couldn’t tell Alex that.

“Okay,” she agreed, taking in her sisters familiar warmth and scent. She gave her a final squeeze before pulling back. She needed to do research. If she was going to walk into a trap she wanted to know what kind of trap it was.

As she turned and left Alex’s office she missed Alex frowning after her, she also missed Brainy walking towards her and heading to the very office she had left.

Her one thought was now on Lena and getting her home.

~*~

“She loves Lena, doesn’t she.”

It wasn’t a question yet Brainy elected to answer. “There is a one-hundred percent chance that Supergirl loves Lena Luthor.”

Alex flicked him a glance and then looked back at Supergirl’s retreat.

“But if,” continued the alien, “you are meaning that it is the other love, the non-platonic love, then yes. That is a one-hundred percent chance.”

Alex slowly shook her head. “I don’t know how I didn’t see it before.”

Brainy nodded, holding his tablet before him securely.

“There have been multiple instances that you have chosen to ignore, Director.”

Alex nearly smiled. “Thank you, Agent Dox.”

It was always nice having your failures pointed out to you. She let out a sigh and sat slowly on her table, eyeing Brainy.

“She’s going to go after her, isn’t she?”

“Yes, Director.”

A huff of air escaped her. She knew her duty, but…. Lena was her friend to, and Kara- oh god, Kara! What should she tell Kara? Her sister had been frantic, almost as frantic as Supergirl, trying to find Lena, and what if they found her?

No, she shouldn’t tell her, she decided quickly. Not unless they got her. Kara could breathe easy later, though her little sister had been a bit distant lately. Something was up with her but Alex couldn’t figure out what it was.

She was not blind to Kara’s little crush on Lena, and knew it was that desperation that had her searching all over National City looking for a trace. She was pretty sure Kara and Supergirl had worked together, both equally desperate for Lena to come home.

Oh! That was a thought. What would Kara do when she realised her friend was in Supergirl’s sights? Alex bit back her laugh. Poor Kara. Having to compete with Supergirl for Lena’s affections. Though, admittedly, Kara had been a little distant with Lena lately and had been for a while. Maybe she had realised she had a crush on her and was pulling away?

Either way, she hoped Supergirl didn’t tell Kara she had a lead on Lena, she didn’t want her to worry.

“When are we leaving?”

Alex’s head snapped around.

Brainy gave a half smile and a shrug. “I value Lena Luthor as well. I would contribute to her safe return. And Supergirl is going in alone.”

It took Alex a few seconds to make up her mind, but in reality she had known what she was going to do the moment she’d heard Lena was possibly in Kasnia.

“How soon can you leave?”

Brainy smiled. “There are some people who will want to come with us. Let me get in touch with them.”

“You have an hour,” Alex instructed, planning how they were going to get to Kasnia so quickly.

“We should fly. J’onn can carry us there. I believe we could commandeer an empty shipping container. If we were to fill it with padding the journey shouldn’t be too strenuous.”

Alex eyed him warily but couldn’t deny it was a good plan. J’onn could fly them to Kasnia faster than any vehicle. She didn’t like it much, but it was the most obvious option.

“You have half an hour,” she altered and was already planning on what weapons from the armoury she would be taking. If she was going up against Red Daughter or Lex Luthor she wanted to be prepared.

“I’ll make the call.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and Comments :D


	8. There were times I ran to hide, afraid to show the other side

The soldiers all scrambled madly around the base, setting guns and clearing the area. All non-essential personnel were being evacuated to the nearby city, and large light posts were being set up around the perimeter. Kas was off to the side, watching calmly as the base prepared itself for an incoming attack. Alex had told her that Supergirl had discovered Lena’s location and was coming for her, and that they of course had to protect her.

 

Kas’ fist tightened. She was looking forward to a rematch, this time without Kara Danvers’ sister interrupting with an unfair advantage. She would be here soon. Alex’s spies had reported her furious storm from America and knew they would fight soon.

 

It truly went to prove just how arrogant she was, Kas thought as she turned from the soldiers and wandered back into the base. Supergirl was forbidden from entering the country, but she was going to do so anyway. It was clear she thought she were above the law, above reproach. Kas would show her. It was just how Alex had said, what Kas had seen, even though Lena defended her. She would see now that the so called hero was not a good person.

There was furious movement inside the barracks as well, soldiers carrying equipment and moving about, and she wasn’t thrilled that Alex had forbidden she move Lena. Lena was too weak to stay where she was, and Kas worried for what would happen when Supergirl arrived. She would protect Lena with everything she had but what if she got caught in the crossfire somehow? Kas would never forgive herself if she did.

“What is going on?”

Lena was sitting up in bed when Kas arrived and ordered the solider, who was posted at Lena’s door in case she needed anything, to open the door.

“Kas?”

Lena was fully dressed, frail form almost vanishing into the clothing she was wearing. Kas had brought her back some nicer clothing from America the last time she had been. She had to get very small sizes but Lena had smiled when she had seen them and promptly put them on. It was a nice change from the dull and lifeless colours she had been dressing in, but it did make it apparent how much weight she had lost and how sickly she was getting.

“Supergirl is coming,” Kas informed her and Lena went still in shock before a myriad of expressions crossed her face. Kas halted, confused when there was a pleased smile, quickly chased by concern.

“What is Lex doing?” She demanded and rose to her feet, tossing aside her blankets and leaving her book on the bed-stand.

“Preparing the base for attack,” Kas informed her. “You need to stay here. You will be safe.”

Lena snorted and started to pull her shoes on. “No one is going to be safe.”

“I will keep you safe.”

Lena paused and glanced at her and she was smiling gently. “Not at the cost to yourself,” she chastised her gently.

“I _will_ keep you safe.”

Lena strode over to her and took her head between her hands, they were cold without the gloves that hung next to the door, and Kas knew that she would be putting them on next.

“I know. Have you thought about what I said yesterday?”

Kas straightened. Yesterday when she and Lena were talking about Lena’s friends again, in particular Kara Danvers, who Kas was absolutely trying to paint in a negative light without alerting her friend that Kara was Supergirl and was going to hurt her, and Lena had said something life changing.

She had said that AmerTek had used L-Corp funding to purchase a missile months before she had come to Kasnia. It had been what she and Supergirl were chasing up when they had gone to the prison Alex had been held at.

“Yes. I went to Alex about it. He said he would sort it.”

Lena sighed and shook her head, “Kas…..”

Her stomach gave a loud, angry growl and Kas glanced down at it. Her portion sizing had increased to three small meals a day with Alex telling her that they were trying to make her better so she shouldn’t be hungry.

“You are hungry,” she frowned.

“I haven’t eaten in a week,” Lena replied and Kas’ head shot up, alarm and anger colouring her tone.

“What? Why?”

“Because they are drugging me, Kas,” Lena said and though her body was weak, her eyes were bright and clear. “I needed to get it out of my system.”

Kas was confused and felt like the world was shifting from under her. The soldiers wouldn’t drug Lena, would they?

“Why would they do this?” She was confused but also getting mad. If Alex knew about this there would be hell to pay.

“Because Lex needed me drugged so that I wouldn’t try to stop him,” Lena said swiftly, voice sure and clear and Kas stepped away from her.

“What?” Nothing was making sense. Lena wouldn’t lie but Alex loved Lena, he was only trying to keep her safe. He wouldn’t try to hurt her.

“Kas,” Lena shook her head. “I didn’t want to tell you like this,” she said quickly, eyes darting over at the door through which the solider was still standing. “But Lex is not a good person. Did he ever tell you why he was in prison?”

“He was trying to save the world,” Kas protested, repeating what she knew, what she had been told. “Alex is good. Just like you. The world just couldn’t see it.”

“He murdered hundreds of people, Kas,” Lena retorted and she folded her arms around herself.

“I wanted to lead you to it, to get you to figure it out, but with Supergirl coming….”

“She will not get you, I promise.”

No matter what nonsense Lena was saying, Kas would not allow anyone to hurt her, that was certain. She was confused and wondering what Lena was playing at, but she was willing to hear what she had to say.

“I’m not afraid of her,” Lena almost rolled her eyes. “She isn’t the bad guy here. Lex is. He always is.”

Kas didn’t know what to say. What was going on? Outside she could hear shouting, approaching footsteps. Lena could hear them as well, as she cast a frightened look towards the door and the hallway.

“I… don’t understand.”

Lena’s features softened and the almost frantic look in her eyes faded.

“Kasnia,” she spoke softly and gently, taking Kas’ hands and holding them tightly.

“Who knew about Mikhail? About what he meant to you? Who stood to gain by his death? Who has gained from everything you have-“

Soldiers came into the room and one pointed a tazer at Lena, cutting her off with a yelp.

“Lena!” Kas could only watch as Lena was tasered, her body going limp and jerking before she toppled. Kas caught her before she fell and cradled her gently, looking up at the soldiers in betrayal.

“What is going on?”

“Snowbird,” the General lowered his taser. “Miss Luthor is clearly delusional from her illness. Her hallucinations were only causing her distress. Alex has-“

There was a screaming sound cutting through the air as a missile was fired, and then a moment later there was a massive boom that rattled the glass window of Lena’s room and shook the lights. The wolf pup, who had hidden at the sound of the door opening, whimpered under the bed, and usually Lena would comfort him, but she was unavailable.

The lights flickered a moment.

“Supergirl is here.”

Kas glanced down at the unresponsive woman in her arms who was slowly stretching out her body but wincing in discomfort. Everything was spiralling out of control, nothing was making sense.

Alex was a good person, he had just been opposed by the capitalist scum and their dogs, it was why he had been arrested, to keep him from saving the world. Kas was only helping him right it, to put it the way it needed to be, the way it should be. He… and the soldiers, they weren’t drugging Lena, were they?

“We have to go,” the General said again and Kas was conflicted. Ideally she would be out there, facing her foe and making sure Supergirl could never hurt Lena again, but Lena had sounded so sure about Kara, about Alex that… nothing was making sense.

“We will lock the door so no one can get to her, but you must go out and fight Supergirl. To protect Lena.”

That Kas could do. It was what she was sworn to do. When this was over Kas could take Lena somewhere, somewhere she would be safe and then she would get her answers.

Gently she lifted Lena and laid her on the bed, covering her gently.

“Kas,” Lena rasped out, body twitching.

“Go,” she ordered of the soldiers and there was movement as they spun and did as she asked.

Lena’s hair was dark and shiny against the pale sheets and her eyes were on Kas’ as her body convulsed with shocks.

“I will come back for you,” she promised and hesitated before leaning down and pressing her lips to Lena’s forehead.

Bright green eyes watched her lift away, a well of emotion in them that Kas couldn’t decipher.

Kas didn’t look back, perhaps if she had she would have seen Lena shed a tear, but she had a mission, and it was time to fulfil it. Supergirl would get a hold of Lena over her dead body. And that was a promise.

~*~

Ragnarök descended on Kasnia, or so it both felt and sounded like to Lena as she bet against the unyielding steel of the door to her cell. Her shouts went unheard but she wasn’t willing to let up, even as the earth around her shook and massive explosions of sound and raw power shattered the world around her.

“Let me out!” She shouted, desperation entering her voice as she slammed her hands against the door again. The soldiers, if there were even guards outside her door now after a tornado of blue and red descended on the base, didn’t reply and she knew it was futile anyway but after months of inactivity she had to do something.

She was fading fast. The brief respite Kas had given her by feeding her her own meals, and by Lex’s ‘generosity’ would soon be over and Lena had far to much to do in such a short time frame to lie about and wait for death. No. She’d go out on her own terms, even if Lex did retaliate by blowing up all L-Corp funded hospitals and schools. By her brief calculations she knew that Kas had killed at least a fifth of those numbers now, under orders from Lex, and that she wasn’t about to stop. Lena was not going to give into terrorism any longer, even if it cost more lives, she could only hope that Supergirl and her allies could stop them before they went off.

Once she had learnt AmerTek had killed Mikhail, or Kas believed they had, it was easy to put the pieces together, Lex was manipulating her just as he did the rest of the world. He treated people like they were pawns, expendable to further his own ends. Only valuable pieces were of rank, but as long as the King remained he was more than willing to sacrifice them too. He was a master puppeteer, the world his chessboard, but Lena was tired, exhausted, and she wanted it over either way. So she had taken steps to ensure it. Either she would die, or she would be freed, either way, she needed that resolution.

She was going to ask Kas to go to National City and find Kara, to deliver her a message. It would be the only way she could get the information out of Kasnia, and she was hopeful that she could get the Kryptonian to do it, if only because Kas could come and go as she pleased. She did not think Lex was quite willing to kill his main player just yet, Supergirl was still alive, that much she knew, so unless his suit was perfected, and he had a way to negate her allies, he needed his own Kryptonian to take her out.

Kas could go to the US and warn them, if Lena got her to do it.

Learning that Supergirl was already on her way had forced her to abandon those plans, and instead she needed to get out, to see what was going on, and most importantly, she needed to find Lex and stop him. Hopefully she could protect both Kas and Supergirl in the process.

Turning from the door with a frustrated growl she examined the room, wondering what she could use to get out. The only point of entry into her cell was the steel door that was bared from the outside, there was no other way out…apart from the window.

It was small, and had she been the same size she was before she had come to Kaznia, she wouldn’t have even given it a thought, but now…. Now she could probably fit. She just needed to break the glass.

A boom shook the building and there was gun fire rampant in the air, screaming and shouts punctuating it. A whimper caught her attention and she cast her eyes around for her dog. She hadn’t named him, telling Kas she wasn’t sure of what to call him yet, and wanted to wait. In reality she wasn’t sure that it wasn’t a trick, that as soon as she named the beast it would be taken from her and killed, or if she would survive to name it and keep it. Kas had just agreed with her and had called it Little Wolf while Lena didn’t pick a name. He was hiding under the bed, it was one of his favourite places, and Lena knew she wouldn’t be able to get him out, not yet anyway. She had other problems to deal with, though it made her heart ache to hear him whimper. She couldn’t fit under the bed anyway.

She turned her attention from the battle outside, knowing she couldn’t do anything for those outside, and needing to get out before she could help.

Striding over to the book stand she tilted it over with a fury of energy. She could feel it running through her body, the chance of rescue, the opportunity to do something. The adrenaline wouldn’t last long, she knew this, her body was a fraction of its former glory, but she would make it work. She would do this so she could be free, whether that was in death or in liberty, either way. She was not going to spend another hour in captivity.

The base was solid wood, but she examined the legs a little and wondered if she could somehow pry them off. A glance at the bed provided her with a leaver and she dragged it over to the bedframe, propping it up and leaning her weight on it, trying to use gravity and physics to break the leg off.

It took a lot of grunting and heaving and panting before the leg split and Lena ended up sprawled up on the rest of it, having it digging into her body as she rolled off of it.

She was grinning as she clambered to her feet, clutching the broken wooden leg to her body in victory.

She stumbled a little, getting to the window, breathing heavily, and she eyed it carefully. There was a layer of condensation on it and she lifted the bed-stand leg and eyed the corner of the window.

Holding it with both hands, and tilting it to the side so that the square angle of the foot was hitting the corner of the window, she lined up the hit.

The first strike made her arms shake and she tightened her grip, knowing that it wasn’t going to last.

With measured, powerful blows, she continued to hit the corned of the window, sometimes missing her mark, but soon there were cracks on the glass, and she felt victory surge through her veins.

A few more strikes, and the glass tinkered lightly onto the concrete, chiming a sweet sound as they fell. She lashed the wood along the edges, like she was trying to sand the edges of glass off and hit a few stubborn pieces away from the frame.

Sweeping the glass out of the way, and inhaling the sharp and cold air as what little warmth in the room fled out into the daylight. It was still a small gap. Part of her replied at he thought but the other, more desperate part, knew it was her only way forward.

It took a lot of clambering, gasping, swearing, to get the bedside table over to the window. She’d need a base to push off of as she didn’t have the strength to haul herself up and through he window. As it was she could feel and see her limbs shaking in exhaustion and she really, really just wanted a nap.

Around her still the world tore itself apart. Orders were shouted, people screamed, metal roared, and above it all thunder clashed as two titans battled. Lena took a moment to pray to any deity hat listened to protect both Supergirl and Kas, and then got to work.

She used the pillow case to brush away the remainder of the glass and then planned her assault. She would have the most trouble with her hips and shoulders but once she got her upper body through the gap she could force her legs through. Her body had lost its womanly shape and while difficult, she should be able to drag her lower body through. She just had to get her head and shoulders through.

It was not pleasant. Though she was more skin and bones than flesh the gap was small and her body ached and throbbed as she forced it through the gap. She had to pull herself out and retry several times and many times she had to blink through pained tears and fight through the pain. It felt like she was trying to tear her own skin off and reminded her, briefly and quiet oddly, of a cooking program she had seen- the stuffing of a Christmas turkey. It nearly made her laugh. She was forcing something too large through a small gap and she could feel the warmth stickiness of her own blood as her skin was rubbed raw or cut on the shards of glass she had missed.

And still the battle raged on as she crawled her way out of captivity. Later the DEO would marvel at the size of the gap and at the trail of blood she left behind her, but Lena wouldn’t know that. She only knew how her body ached and throbbed and how it shook in exhaustion. Her adrenaline had long faded by the time she was free, prone on the snow and gravel in an increasing puddle of her own blood, her energy taken with it. But Lena was a Luthor and Luthor’s didn’t go down easy. She forced herself forward.

Her vision had spots. Grey and black spots against the white and grey of the snow and compound around her bit she could see the torn earth, smoking buildings, charred ground and sparking electrical cords. It was alike she had stepped into a battleground, and in a way she had.

Following her ears she caught sight of two figures, blurs really, one grey and the other blue and red. They were hard to pinpoint in the storm of snow and ash and soot they had risen around them, but Supergirl and Kasnia were still alive and still fighting.

On shaking legs Lena tried to make her way through the compound. Gunfire had long since faded to an echo, caught and bound by the steel and concrete broken and bowed around it, but there was an occasional shot fired and Lena figures Supergirl had brought backup with her. She wondered idly if Alex Danvers was with them and then figured that yes, where Supergirl went, Agent Danvers followed. She added Alex to her prayer. She wasn’t he religious type but maybe they were and maybe their god would hear her and spare them. She could only hope their luck, training, experience and skill won out against Lex.

She was shuffling her way over a broken beam of concrete when she heard someone call her name.

“Miss Luthor!”

She lifted her eyes from the hand she had used to steady herself as she swayed and squinted in the direction of the voice. It was a girl with dark hair and a mask. Dreamer, if the news was to be believed.

“I have eyes on Lena!” She shouted and Lena stumbled again, registering the world tilting but being unable to stop herself from falling. Her hand left a dramatic red smear on the concrete. It stung but not enough to be worthy of her time.

There was a sudden boom and then Supergirl was there.

“Lena!”

Her vision was blurry and fuzzy and somehow Supergirl was the only source of colour, colour so bright and strong against the greys and whites and blacks around her. Her eyes were bright and worried and though she was covered in grime and dirt and soot and blood she looked relieved and was the most beautiful thing Lena had seen in a while.

“I’m gonna get you out of here! I’m gonna-“

“Ka-,” Lena slurred and Dreamer tried to hold her upright as Supergirl spun to face Kasnia.

Their uniforms were heavily damaged, torn and ripped and beneath it Lena caught blood and bruises and tell-tale signs of a ferocious fight.

“Lena!” Kasnia didn’t take her eyes off of Supergirl, even as she whipped boos from her mouth.

“You will not harm her,” Kas promised in low, rumbling growl that made the hair on Lena’s entire body prickle.

“We have to get her to a hospital,” Dreamer said above her, face swimming as Lena tried to peer past her at Supergirl and Kasnia.

Supergirl’s shoulder twitched and it was enough for Kas to launch herself across the distance at her.

“No,” Lena rasped out, trying to halt the fight but lacking the strength. “Stop,” her voice sounded weak to her own ears, through the faint ringing in between them and her hand was like it belonged to someone else as it reached out for them. It was frail and pale, covered in blood and shaking. It wasn’t her hand, but it was.

Kasnia and Supergirl stood firm, a physical competition as they braved in front of Lena, each desperate to get to her and to protect her from the other.

“I won’t let you hurt her.” Lena could imagine he grit teeth and fierce glare as Kasnia spat out her will. She could also picture the straining tendons and tense back as Supergirl disagreed.

“I’ll never hurt her.”

“Ah, but you have.”

Lena felt the heat in her body, her blood, turn to ice.

Lex.

She clambered for purchase against the concrete around her, and when that failed, used Dreamer to haul herself to her feet.

Her heart was thudding in her ears and she bit down on her tongue, hard, hard enough to taste blood, to rid her vision of spots.

Kasnia and Supergirl sprung apart, looking like chastened children, though Lena knew better.

“What are you talking about?” Supergirl demanded and Dreamer was trying to lift Lena away, to get her away from the titan’s around her.

Supergirl’s friend, the Martian, zoomed in to stand next to Supergirl, and she idly wondered if they were all that came. It would make sense. You couldn’t have highly trained operatives just enter and leave another country as they wanted to.

“You have hurt her, Supergirl.” Lex was standing in one of his suits and Lena cast her glance over it as though she could see any of the Kryptonite it was sure to hold, to warn both Kryptonian’s of its presence.

“How?” Supergirl demanded and Lena could see her back straighten proudly and her fists tighten in the face of her enemy. “I’d never hurt her.”

“You’ve been lying to her. About who you are,” Kasnia said and Lena felt her body erupt in shivers. That was not good.

There was a moments silence as everyone present, including more people in versions of Lex’s suit, processed Kas’ words. Lex and Kasnia knew who Supergirl was.

“Pretending to be her friend to get close to her,” Kas continued, accent slipping in her rage as she took a half step towards Supergirl. “Using her. Treating her like a dog. You’re a traitor to everything you stand for.”

Supergirl was shaking her head, vehement in her disagreement.

“We need to go,” Dreamer urged her, probably to get her away from the revelations that were soon to follow, but Lena wasn’t having a bar of it.

“No, I-I never lied to her.”

“Yes, you did,” Kasnia’s bark of rage echoed in the amphitheatre of concrete and steel and stone. “You lied to her. You betrayed her. You. Hurt. Her!”

“I only wanted to keep her safe,” Supergirl’s head shook violent as she tried to defend herself. “I thought that if Lena knew who I was, then she would be in danger. I wanted to protect her!”

“She’s always in danger,” Kas snarled and Lex was just over on a slab of concrete, a slight smile on his face as he watched Supergirl’s world disintegrate around her.

“You are selfish and cruel, Supergirl,” Kas sneered, and Lena didn’t like to hear her soft and gentle and kind friend speaking in such a harsh and cruel way. It didn’t suit her.

“You failed to protect her, but I will not. After all, I am part of you without your weakness. I will not fail Lena, and I will not fail this planet.”

They threw themselves at each other again, and maybe Kas had some sort of advantage with Lex’s presence, maybe Supergirl was unprepared, but in a flurry of concrete and grit and dirt, Kasnia had Supergirl on her knees, an arm wrapped around her neck, preparing to break her once and for all. Lex’s soldiers all had guns that glowed an ominous green, so perhaps that had been it, but the Martian had been valiant and neutralised several of them before he was taken down. But Kasnia didn’t appear to be as affected as Supergirl, so perhaps Lex had done some experimenting on her.

“Secrets,” said Lex finally, with the air of someone commenting on the weather. “Such terrible, terrible things.”

Lena swayed against Dreamer as she tried to force herself forward. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to do, to get between Supergirl and Kasnia, or to stand before her brother.

“My dearest sister,” Lex cooed. “Supergirl has lied to you, poisoned you with her tricks, enthralled you with her pheromones. Do you see now?”

Lena felt her heart twist. Her once kind and gentle and sweet brother, reduced to… this.

She shook her head in denial.

“Tell her who you are, Supergirl,” Lex commanded, the soft air he had been addressing Lena with melting away, evaporating like rain on concrete.

Kasnia spun them both to face Lena, and she gasped, barely refraining from flinching.

Supergirl had taken a beating. Her features were smeared with blood and her blue eyes were pained through swollen lids. Kasnia looked little better, but there was victory on her face as she held her enemy.

“Leenah.”

“Kas. Let-let her go,” she whispered and took a few stumbled steps closer. Dreamer had to hold her upright.

“Tell her your name, Supergirl,” Lex demanded again, voice vicious and he pointed over to one of his goons, who was holding a familiar piece of equipment. A camera. A video camera. “Or we kill the Martian.” In response J’onn gave a roar of pain though Lena couldn’t see the reason. There was a sudden sharp burning pain at the back of her head, and the pain was echoed by the voices of the people around her.

Supergirl thrashed in Kas’ hold and the Red Daughter had to tighten her grip in warning.

“Is he filming this?” Dreamer demanded in a soft whisper, and then a few moments later. “Do something!”

“Tell her who you are!”

The goon carrying the camera got closer and Lena could see fear and pain in Supergirl’s eyes, but she didn’t think it was from her injuries, it was from the revelation she was about to impart.

“I know,” Lena rasped, ignoring the camera on her and wondering just how terrible of a PR mess this was going to be.

“Wh-at?” Supergirl breathed and Lena gave her a slight smile before looking up at Kasnia, who had a frozen expression of polite confusion.

“You.” Kas blinked. Wet her lips. Blinked again. “You know who Supergirl is?”

“And I know who you are, Kasnia,” Lena leant heavily on Dreamer, who grunted at her weight but didn’t falter. She was starting to get cold, even though she could feel the heat of her blood on her skin. She needed to rest. She needed to close her eyes.

“I know who you both are.”

Apparently she had thrown Lex’s plans a little bit, because there was silence and then, “You know who Supergirl is?” He was probably a bit dumbfounded she hadn’t acted on the information, but it wasn’t information to act on.

“Yes.”

Lena didn’t look away from the two versions of the same woman. “I know that you found her protecting the innocent. I know that it took you weeks to figure out how to get her to hurt people when it went against her nature. I know that no matter how much you manipulate and control her you can’t take away what she is. And what she is, Lex,” Lena said, voice gaining strength as wonder shone out of blue eyes at her. Two pairs of them. “ is good and kind and you hate that about her. You hate that she is selfless, you hate that she wants to serve. You hate that someone with so much power chooses only to offer it to those without it. You hate that no matter what you do, you can’t take that away from her. So twist her all you want,” Lena tried to straighten, feeling as though gravity had gotten heavier and heavier, and the world around her had dimmed, turning to greys until all she could see was two sets of identical blue eyes, looking at her in awe and love.

“But you can never take that away from her, from either of them. They are good and kind and selfless and are better than you could ever hope to be. They’re going to save the world. It’s what they do.”

Lena didn’t hear his next words over the pounding of her heart, but the flurry of activity was enough of a warning for what it had been.

“Kill them all.”

There were shouts, a sonic boom announcing the arrival of another Super, and then flashes of gunfire, green bullets, and then sharp, burning pain

Her name, shouted in desperation by two voices.

“Lena!”

“Leenah!”

It was too much.

The shadows lurking at the edge of her vision beckoned her, and willingly she followed, into nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and Comments :D Mwah!


	9. But now I know just who you are, and I know you hold my heart

“We have to find her, Alex,” Kara wasn’t so stupid as to try and rise from the sunbeds again, not after the first time, but the need to find Lena was running rampant through her veins, setting her on fire with an itch to move, to search the earth until she found her best friend.

“I know, Kara,” Alex said, and she looked exhausted as she sat in a chair next to Kara. There was a bruise at her temple, some dried blood beneath her nostrils that she had missed in her clean up, and her body was slumped forward, but she was alive, alive and she knew who Kara was.

It had been desperation that had driven Kara to Kasnia, to the cold of Siberia, in search of her best friend, but it had been desperation that had nearly killed her. As predicted, it was a trap. One she walked, flew, into willingly.

Lex had been waiting for her, with Red Daughter at the ready, and she hadn’t been able to look for Lena before she had been thrown into a fight for her life.

Red Daughter had struck her fiercer and stronger than before, but Kara was desperate, and her desperation gave her strength. The two titan’s clashed for what felt like minutes, but in reality was far longer, and they tore the air apart with the fury, let alone what happened to the earth when they were thrown to it.

The arrival of J’onn had helped turn the tide, especially as Lex had sent out soldiers in suits like his own, glowing with Kryptonite. She’d been able to hear Alex and Brainy and Dreamer as they emerged from a shipping container as well.

Alex and Dreamer had guarded Brainy as they fought their way into the compound, trying to find the main control centre so they could override the suits, she heard their plan as she fought Red Daughter. It was a good idea.

J’onn helped keep the soldiers off of her while she fought Red Daughter. The soldiers outnumbered her and would over-power her if she got too close, therefore it would be easier to neutralise them before they could neutralise her.

She lost herself into the fight, trusting in her friends to protect themselves while she fought for her life.  Red Daughter hadn’t wanted to speak this time, even when Kara brought up Lena while she needed a breather, instead the other Kryptonian, her… other half?... and snarled and thrown herself back into the fight with the ferocity of a rabid dog.

She hadn’t thought to bring the fusion gun with her, and overheard Brainy bemoaning his lack of foresight, so knew she had to beat and contain her double in order for her to win this fight. Losing wasn’t an option.

They were high in the mountains, clashing back and forth over snowy peaks when she had first heard it.

A thump.

Head snapping around in search of the sound she had heard it again before Red Daughter took advantage of her distraction.

The blow struck her in the face and she blew through the mountain itself and tumbled through the air until she ended up in a crater on the ridges, but she knew that sound. Lena!

A moment later she heard Dreamer announce she had eyes on Lena.

She had launched herself from the crater she had left, power flooding her body, Lena was near! Lena was alive!

She broke the sound barrier as she blitzed towards the compound, leaving Red Daughter in her wake. As she got closer she slowed down, not much, but just enough to not kill the humans as she speed to Lena.

Lena looked terrible, and it hurt her to even think it, but Lena didn’t look like Lena. She was in clothes far to big, swimming in them as though she were a child wearing an adults clothes, and she was covered in blood. Kara could smell it as she landed.

“Lena!”

Still, as those eyes rose to meet hers, Kara would swear upon planets that she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

 “I’m gonna get you out of here! I’m gonna-“

Red Daughter landed with a thump behind her and Kara let out a growl as she spun to face her adversary. Lex’s pawn looked how Kara felt, beaten and bloody, but there was defiance in her eyes.

“Leenah!”

Kara tensed, how dare this warden address Lena, how dare she when Red Daughter had kept her prisoner.

“You will not harm her,” the Kasnian promised and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

Eyes narrowing Kara shifted her weight, ready to defend Lena with her life. She was not about to let one of Lex’s minions touch Lena, never again, even if said minion had completely ridiculous notions about Kara being the one to hurt Lena.

Kara heard Dreamer’s words, and barely caught the urge to turn and check on Lena but Red Daughter must have thought it was an attack, and Kara could barely blink before the other Kryptonian fell upon her in a furry of punches and kicks. She was careful enough to avoid using lazer vision, and were Kara concentrating on anything but the two heartbeats behind her, and keeping the mass murderer away from Lena, she may have questioned it.

She also heard Lena’s rasping plea for them to stop, but the other Kryptonian didn’t falter, and Kara wouldn’t let her anywhere near Lena, or anyone else for that matter.

The two of them exchanged blows that would derail a freight train, and eventually held each other in place, faces close together and bodies taunt with tension and strength.

“I won’t let you hurt her.”

What lies was this other half of her being told? As though Kara, champion of earth and all things good, would ever hurt Lena! She’d die first!

“I’ll never hurt her,” she promised, though she didn’t need to promise a thing to this traitor to all things Kryptonian.

And then her day got considerably worse. Her head snapped around to follow the voice and lit upon Lex. He had been absent from the fight between her and Red Daughter, and had only sent his goons in to tangle with J’onn.

Lex was in a chillingly familiar suit and she swallowed nervously. While she had been able to compete with several of his goons, clearly his Kryptonite store was being split between them all, she doubted she’d be able to go up against him one on one. He would have a way to defeat her, that she knew, and she had been fighting hard and fast with his pawn, Red Daughter.

 “What are you talking about?” But part of her knew, with stunning clarity, exactly what Lex was talking about. He knew, somehow, who she was. She had the thought that maybe Lillian had told him, after all, she knew who Kara was, but then she realised that maybe he had figured it out on his own. He was the smartest man on the planet. But, she didn’t dare glance behind her at Lena, whose heart-rate she heard accelerate.

Was he going to tell her? Was her going to tell Lena her secret?

J’onn flew down next to her. He had taken a severe beating, she could see it in the way he stood, the exhaustion in his eyes, but he still came to stand with her, and the thought, and his presence, warmed her in ways she couldn’t voice.

 “You _have_ hurt her, Supergirl.”  

She felt her hackles rise at the way he was speaking to her, like she was a child who had done something naughty, but wasn’t even worth his true attention. That was on his sister, on the only one who could challenge him. That was on Lena.

“How? I’d never hurt her, “ and she wouldn’t. Never willingly. Lena was so good and warm and soft and gentle and kind and Kara couldn’t bring herself to hurt her. It was why she was still keeping the secret. Though she was told humans liked to have pain in the future rather than the present, so maybe she had assimilated. But no, she rationalised as Red Daughter spoke to her, she had been a coward. Lena deserved to know, and Kara didn’t tell her because she was afraid of hurting her, but also because she was afraid of losing her.

It absolutely had nothing to do with getting close to Lena to use her and to keep an eye on her like her double was suggesting, and she hoped that Lena used that beautiful heart of hers to know that it was lies. Kara had willingly become her friend because she had a beautiful soul and she loved to be around it, not because she wanted to use Lena the Luthor, or to keep an eye on her. The thought of it caught in her throat and words couldn’t get out. She would never treat Lena like that. Never.

 “No, I-I never lied to her.”

She was able to choke that out, but as soon as she did she wondered if it were true. She had rushed out on lunch dates and meetings, but she had always had an excuse at the ready. Lena never called her out on it though, even though her excuses must have been ridiculous. How many times would Alex have dating trouble? Or lock herself out of her own apartment? Never. But Lena just let her leave, paid the bill, and made sure to text her later and make sure everything was okay. She was good like that. A great friend.

“Yes, you did. You lied to her. You betrayed her. You. Hurt. Her!” Red Daughter’s face was twisted into a gruesome form of hatred and fury, and Kara had a brief moment of horror at seeing such a dark look on her own features. J’onn reached out to touch the back of her hand and it gave her strength.

No. She was not the person Lex believed she was, nor was she the person Red Daughter believed she was. She was Kara Zor-El. Supergirl. A protector. A friend.

“I only wanted to keep her safe,” she wasn’t sure who she was telling this to, the thought of turning to Lena, to look at the broken and damaged woman who was still defiant against her captors, paralysed her. She didn’t want to see the look in her eyes as she put the pieces together. There were only so many people in Lena’s life capable of lying and betraying her, and not many of them were blonde with blue eyes. “I thought that if Lena knew who I was, then she would be in danger. I wanted to protect her!”

Lex’s murderess pawn would have none of her explanations, hurling lies and vitriol at her, and then the battle began anew. Kara may not be perfect, and her decisions might not have been the best, but there was no way she was going to leave this upstart, even if she was technically part of her, guarding earth and Lena.

It wasn’t her best fight, she was far more concerned with the fluttering heartbeat behind her than on her opponent, who had calculating determination, and she wondered if that was the difference between them. Kara cared too much, about the world and the life in it, the people she surrounded herself with. Red Daughter was a soldier, she only cared for her orders.

It was probably why she lost. She didn’t have to worry about the people standing with her, Alex and Brainy hopefully somewhere safe and trying to neutralise the suits, Dreamer trying to guard Lena and get her to safety, J’onn who was fighting with her, and Lena herself, half starved, and looking like she’d dragged herself from hell.

Lex was truly a monster, Kara decided as he eyed her, on her knees before him with Red Daughter’s grey arm around her throat, ready to twist and snap her.

She wanted to shout at him for daring to talk to Lena after all he had done to her, but the words choked on the way out.

And then he proved why he was so dangerous as he demanded, in a silky soft way that spoke of how he had all of the power and time in the world, that she tell Lena who she was.

She bit back a groan as her body-double turned them both to look at Lena. Dreamer hadn’t gotten her far, had instead crouched in front of her protectively and was now holding a swaying Lena upright.

“Leenah.”

Kara gave a little grunt. How dare the murder who had kept Lena prisoner speak Lena’s name with such fondness.

“Ka-s. Let-let her go,” Lena asked and Kara tried to fight through her confusion.

Huh? She was on speaking terms with the other Kryptonian? Enough that she thought that Red Daughter might obey her?

“Tell her your name, Supergirl,” Lex repeated, and Kara saw a figure in uniform coming towards her, a camera over his shoulder and she nearly groaned out loud. This was not good. “Or we kill the Martian.”

J’onn let out an animalistic roar and she could hear the thrashing and shouts as he tried to escape, but they had him well bound and she could only brace herself against Red Daughter’s hold to try and reach him.

She looked over at Dreamer, who had wide, horrified eyes on her, and Kara caught Brainy replying that it was being broadcasted but that he couldn’t find and block the frequency. He was asking for more time, time to neutralise the suits so that J’onn could escape.

 “Tell her who you are!”

Kara let out a choked sound, partially shook her head as she gazed at Lena. She couldn’t tell her. Not like this. Not like….

And then Lena did what Lena did best. She surprised her.

“I know.”

Kara froze, and could feel the paralysis in the body around her as Red Daughter stiffened.

“Wh-at?” Lena knew? What did Lena know? Who she was? That was… well, not impossible, obviously, as she was one of the smartest people on the planet, but…. Why hadn’t she said anything? She had plenty of opportunity.

The confusion swirling in her own body must have been mirrored in her twins, for Red Daughter, or Kas as Lena had called her, tried to clarify.

“And I know who you are, Kasnia. I know who you both are.”

So Red Daughter had a name. It would be important information if Kara could get past the, ‘I know who you are’ revelation. How long had Lena known? Why hadn’t she said something?

Lena didn’t say much further than that, instead she was smiling at the two of them, using her eyes which Kara had to confess was a very paralysing trick, more so than the shock of the past few minutes. She never wanted to leave them. They were warm and glowing which was impossible because they were eyes and eyes couldn’t glow, unless they were like her own.

You know who Supergirl is?”  Lex sounded startled and Kara internally cheered in Lena’s victory. It wasn’t often someone got to one-up Lex, and that it had been Lena to do so, when he was clearly in power here, made her want to laugh.

“Yes. I know that you found her protecting the innocent. I know that it took you weeks to figure out how to get her to hurt people when it went against her nature. I know that no matter how much you manipulate and control her you can’t take away what she is.”

Lena lowered her eyes from Kasnia and to Kara. “And what she is, Lex, is good and kind and you hate that about her. You hate that she is selfless, you hate that she wants to serve. You hate that someone with so much power chooses only to offer it to those without it. You hate that no matter what you do, you can’t take that away from her. So twist her all you want,” Lena sagged in Dreamer’s hold and Kara felt the twitch in the muscles holing her, the urge to go to Lena mirrored in her twin. It was something she was struggling to rationalise.

Red Daughter, or Kasnia, had killed people. Lots of them! Why was Lena on her side?

“But you can never take that away from her, from either of them. They are good and kind and selfless and are better than you could ever hope to be. They’re going to save the world. It’s what they do.”

Lena’s eyes fluttered and she could see Dreamer struggle with her weight, and then Lex said something that would sign his life away.

 “Kill them all.”

There was a crack as weapons were lifted, a rush through the air as Kal El descended upon the base, and then a shout of pain in a familiar voice.

Kasnia and Kara cried out in one voice.

“Lena!”

“Leenah!”

Abruptly Kara was thrown away and didn’t have time to right herself before Kasnia was on Lena. Dreamer was knocked aside, not in malice, but in desperation, and Kas crouched down next to Lena. She was unresponsive as the other Kryptonian lifted her into her arms, and braced against the earth.

“No!”

Kasnia ignored her shout, and she didn’t dare attack her when she had her best friend in her arms.

“Wait! Lena!”

She shot up and behind Kasnia, ready to interfere if something were to go wrong and so she had a full view to what happened next.

Kasnia hovered above Lex, her eyes burnt with rage, and then he was dead. Kara was frozen in shock. Kasnia, a part of her, or Supergirl, had _killed_ Lex Luthor.

“Supergirl! Look out!”

She turned in time to catch the hail of bullets to the face and body, and Alex’s shout of ‘Kara’, in her ears before she was bound back to the earth.

Kal had caught her before she hit the ground and delivered her to the DEO, where she had spent the last few hours under sunlamps set to the highest setting.

When J’onn had been burnt, by blow torch no less, his scream had shattered the barriers he had placed on Alex’s memories of Kara, restoring her sister back to her.

She was furious that Kara had gone off by herself, to Kasnia no less, and had nearly gotten herself killed. Once Kara had awoken she had spent the first fifteen minutes going on a rant about protocol and safety and idiocy and then had hugged her and cried a little, forced her back on the sunbed and demanded she stay there until she was healed. Lena was somewhere- they didn’t know where but she was probably with Kasnia, and she wasn’t about to be found. The best thing for Kara would be to stay in bed and wait.

Unfortunately for Kara, she had no idea where Lena was, and no one knew how to find her.

The world was now aware of what Lex had done. His plan to have Kara confess to Lena her identity on world wide television had backfired. The world saw Kara beaten by a woman who could have been her twin, answering to Lex, and having Lena defend her, defend them both, to him. It had been powerful. Powerful enough that the world knew he had been the mastermind behind all of the anti-alien attacks, behind the massacres, behind the kidnapping of his sister.  And…. Unfortunately for Red Daughter, the world saw her kill Lex.

Support for Kara and her allies had rallied enough, enough for the US government to call upon the Kasnian government to reject Lex and his goons. They had also quietly placed strict trade embargo’s on the country, and urged other governments to do the same. If the Kasnian government could support someone who slaughtered the White House, what else were they capable of?

The Kasnian government, about to be crippled by the decision and the glares of the world, had quickly reversed the restrictions on Super’s, pardoned the DEO for entering the country illegally, and thanked them for bringing down a mad-man who had poisoned their countrymen. Naturally the US government had accepted the sincere apologies, and of course promised to catalogue and protect the technology Lex had left behind, and bring it back to the US for safe-keeping.

It was smiles all around. For all but Kara, who was still missing her best friend, and who had been badly injured in the process.

“It has been weird,” Kara said sitting up under Alex’s careful eye. “I’ve….been able to...see what my… other half has been doing. I…feel what she feels.”

Alex’s eyes were wide. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Kara tilted her head and lifted her brows, in a way she had seen Lena do it.

“Right,” Alex nodded. “Forgot. Sorry.”

“We have people looking for Miss Luthor,” Brainy commented from where he was standing in the corner. “Indeed. Most of the world is aware she is missing and they are seeking her and Red Daughter.”

“Thanks, Brainy.”

He gave a little nod. “Of course.” There was an awkward pause while he glanced between the two sisters and he ducked his head. “I’ll take my leave.”

“Sooo,” Alex said, voice a pointed drawl once the door had clicked shut behind Brainy.

Kara met her eyes and then looked away, feeling the back of her neck heat even as a wave of exhaustion threatened to consume her. Her entire body ached, and she wasn’t blind to how close she had come to dying.

“Lena, huh?”

Darting a glance upward Kara saw that there wasn’t any judgement on Alex’s face, just sympathy and understanding.

Her heart twirled anxiously in her chest. That wasn’t. They weren’t. She wasn’t.

“No- I-she’s not- we’re not- I don’t- I can’t-I-”

 “Shhhsh,” Alex was standing and holding her before the emotion in her chest could force its way out. “Its okay, Kara. It’s okay.”

“She’s my best friend,” Kara choked out, forcing the tickle in the throat away as she clutched Alex as tightly as she dared.  “She’s my best friend.”

She couldn’t give voice to what she was feeling, to the desperation of not knowing where Lena had been, to finally seeing her, broken and bleeding but still defiant, to hearing her in pain and to letting her go. Not that she wouldn’t have followed Red Daughter to the ends of the earth but she was sort of shot full of kryptonite bullets, so badly that apparently it had resembled swiss cheese- Alex’s words, not hers.

“You aren’t healed yet,” Alex spoke into her hair, and Kara knew it had been a perilous twenty-four hours since she had been brought to the med-bay, riddled with bullets. Alex probably hadn’t gone home, and she certainly hadn’t had time for a clean up.

“We’ll form a plan as soon as Dr Hamilton has cleared you for duty.”

Kara’s body shook. “Do you have reports from… from Kasnia?”

She felt Alex’s nod. “The soldiers we captured told us everything. Lex threatened to blow all Luthor funded schools and hospitals if Lena didn’t go to him and remain compliant. They drugged her and starved her.”

The metal corner of her sun bed cracked under the slow and steady pressure of her hand, and she was glad that she had lost most of her powers to her healing process because she didn’t really want to break another sunbed.

Alex gave her a tight squeeze, and so close to being powerless she could almost feel it, almost feel the strength in her human sister.

“Red Daughter, Linda Lee, grew fond of Lena and gave her her food. It seems that she also spoke to Lex on Lena’s behalf, or Lex wanted to keep her alive longer, because he increased her meal sizes.”

Kara could see, so clearly, the image of Lena, bloody and bruised and frail, standing in front of her, with Dreamer holding her upright. Lex had cruelly calculated the worst way to imprison and then kill his own sister, and a part of her was thankful he was dead. Then she felt guilty, because every life was precious.

“The soldiers said Red Daughter didn’t know that Lena wasn’t there willingly and that she was being drugged. She didn’t know a thing.”

“She killed people,” Kara whispered, eyes fluttering closed and taking in the presence of her sister, fighting a yawn.

“A lot,” Alex agreed, which didn’t really help with the mix of emotions Kara was feeling. “But the ones she killed after the White House, are apparently done in her desire to see Lena safe.”

Kara pulled back a little, and Alex let her go but took her hands instead. “What do you mean?” She gave up fighting her yawn and let it out, slow and long and kittenish and melted back onto the bed. It was so warm. It could be softer, but comfort wasn’t all that practical when it was to keep her from dying, but maybe something could be done. She’d ask Lena, when they got her back.

“Lex told Red Daughter that Lena had been poisoned by the American’s. It was how he was able to get away with the heavy restrictions she was placed under. He told your double that each of the locations he sent her to had the drug to save her life.”

“And when they didn’t have it, she killed everyone there,” Kara finished, staring up at the white ceiling and noting a few dark marks. Huh. Someone had bled everywhere. She wondered if it had been her.

“Apparently so.”

“And now she has Lena,” Kara closed her eyes with a yawn. Her whole body hurt and she knew she needed to rest up so she could go looking for Lena.

“And now she has Lena. But….” Alex paused and it was enough for Kara to crack an eye open in her direction. “I don’t think she means to hurt her. If anything,” Alex continued slowly at her non-verbal prompt, “she’s going to want to keep her safe.”

Suddenly animated Alex rose to her feet. “I’ll make sure all medical institutions and practitioners in Kasnia are alerted to Lena’s description and Red Daughter’s. We’ll find her Kara. I promise.”

As Kara drifted off she took comfort in Alex’s words. Alex had never let her down. She’d find Lena and keep her safe, and then Kara would never let anything hurt her ever again.

~*~

She woke slowly, ribbons of warm light over her face and slowly turned into it. She was warm and content, even if she could feel the chill of night biting around her.

Sitting up she glanced around her. She was in an old shack, or an abandoned building. The walls were mostly caved in, but trees had been placed against the walls and driven into the ground to provide protection. The same could be said for the roof, trees lay on top of it in a tent shape, though there was a hole in it, and through it she could see stars.

A small fire crackled in a fireplace built of stone, and from the moss on some of the stones furthest from the flame, they had come from a creak or river bank.

There were pockets of snow, slowly melting in the warmth of the fire, and she rose slowly to her feet.

A pile of clothes was near the fire and Kara felt her heart hammering as she got closer.

“Leenah,” she whispered, crouching and gently touching the pile of clothing. They were old and worn and dirty, but looked like they had been a last resort.

Lena Luthor lay below the pile of clothing, pale and frail, the sharp bones of her face highlighted by the flames flicking close to her.

Lena! She tried to shout and gather the woman in her arms. Lena! Can you hear me?!

Lena stirred at the gentle touch, brow furrowing, and turned her face into the touch.

“Mh,” she let out a slow, long groan and her eyelids fluttered slightly, but her eyes didn’t open and Kara sat back on her haunches. She settled to the side of Lena, watching over her as the logs on the fire turned to coals, were built back again, and then returned to coals. And with each log burning down, so did the life in Lena Luthor. There was nothing she could do. Nothing but wait and watch.

Back in the DEO Kara Zor El sat up. She took the top of the sunbed with her, the clasps and bolts snapping with the force of her movement and she absently rushed it all aside, ignoring the crunches and sparks as she did so. The power would cut off soon, and someone would come to check on her, but she was fine. Perfect even. It was Lena she was worried about. Lena who had inched closer and closer to death while Kara, while Kasnia, watched helpless.

She had to get to them. She just didn’t know how.

Taking a moment to redress in her suit, a new one that wasn’t damaged and dirty, she checked out of the med-bay and walked down the halls. She needed to find Lena, and needed to find her now. She needed Brainy. He could help her determine where Lena was by what she had seen.

It wasn’t much to go on, he had told her when she finally tracked him down. He was in the café and had a chess game open on his tablet. Apparently he had challenged a world champion to a game and, from what she could see and hear as she approached, was winning decidedly.

He had immediately given her his attention, telling his check-partner to take a break while he delt with something important, and listened to all she had to say.

She could only tell him that Lena and Kasnia were in an abandoned shack, surrounded by snow, and that she was under a certain set of stars.

It wasn’t much to go on, really. Though he had promised to direct the DEO satellites to that area in the hopes of finding them somewhere. Kara had been warned, rather sternly, by both Alex and the Interim president that she was not to leave the country until the mess with Lex and Red Daughter had been sorted. It was not fair, but as the people were still not trusting her completely, she had to agree to it. But if she found Lena she would be going to get her. She didn’t work for the DEO, and she owed little allegiance to the president. Lena came first.

“I am sorry, Kara Zor-El,” Brainy shook his head. “Perhaps you can connect with Red Daughter instead. You are, after all, the same.”

Dejected Kara had wandered the empty halls. It was night time and only the skeleton crew greeted her, though she did note that there was still some hesitance on a few agents’ behalves. But that was on them. She’d worked with them for years. If they thought she was still capable of doing what Red Daughter had done, then the problem was with them and not her. She’d done nothing wrong.

The DEO was like an empty school at night, eerie and with the echoes of people that should be there but weren’t. She didn’t like it all that much, and when she was there at night it was usually because she was injured or because she had a mission, but then Alex was usually around.

Maybe she should do as Brainy had suggested and try to…connect… with her other half. They had some sort of bond, otherwise how else would she be… inhabiting her other half’s body, because that was what it was. She was someone crossing over to be inside Kasnia. Maybe she could talk to her? Make her see reason? Get her to bring Lena home?

It was worth a shot.

She by-passed the command centre and took a few moments to locate the ongoing report from Kasnia. The DEO, with support from the US military, had taken command of the Kasnian base, with begrudging permission from the Kasnian government, to ‘bag and tag’ as they liked to say, all of the technology and information Lex had left behind. That included information on his sister, which Kara couldn’t bear to read, and information on Supergirl’s clone, Red Daughter.

She zoomed up onto the roof, wanting to be alone in case this didn’t work, but also because she didn’t want to look like an idiot.

The stars were bright and clear, the night surprisingly absent of pollution and she inhaled heavily.

Okay. She could do this. She just had to, what, reach out?

Media told her how these sorts of things should be done, and feeling silly, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She wasn’t sure what she was looking for, what she was reaching for, but she needed to get to Lena.

Going in blindly, she thought that maybe she should try to establish a connection with Kasnia, and she wasn’t ever going to admit that she used popular culture for the idea, but she decided to try and build and image of her other half in her mind.

She started with what she knew about herself. Her appearance was easy enough to call forth, but she had never really looked at herself, not as she would describe herself to others. It was an odd experience. She was who she was, and she was who she would be, nothing could change that, and building up her other self was odd. She was basically and empty shell, looking perfectly like Kara, but full of nothing.

She then used what Alex had told her about Kasnia, and from what she had read in the file on the entire fiasco.

Kasnia had been found, alone and lost in the woods, and had bene taken in by the Kasnian military- though the Kasnia government was quick to reassure the world, that it was a rogue part of their military and they would absolutely not kidnap one of America’s beloved super-powered aliens for thei own advantage. She had been given the name Red Daughter and trained as a soldier. Her abilities matched Kara’s, and when they realised this they had contact Lex Luthor, who had of course come to see their pet. Delighted he had manipulated her into believing she was important to him and had used her for his own purposes. Then he had brought Lena to Kasnia to keep her out of his way. Red Daughter had grown fond of Lena and he had used that to his advantage too, making out like Lena had been poisoned by the US and that Red Daughter would help Lex save her. She just had to go and get the drug, no matter what the cost, from certain locations. They must have known Red Daughter was coming, Lex had told her when she found no cure to Lena’s sickness, and had moved it to the next base. Red Daughter would then go there, slaughter everyone in search of the cure, and come up empty handed. And so it would continue.

Though she had killed people she hadn’t believed she was in the wrong, she had believed she was doing it to save Lena. That was something Kara could get behind. The desire to protect Lena Luthor.

Finishing putting all she knew of Kasnia into the shell in her mind, she instead turned to Lena, trying to force what she felt for Lena into Kasnia so the other woman took her to safety.

She started with what Lena looked like. It was easy enough. Kara had an almost photographic memory, and it wasn’t as though she had spent a great deal of time running her eyes over her friend. All in the name of making sure she was okay of course! There was nothing non-platonic about it! So what if sometimes the clothing Lena wore clung to her curves and highlighted her shape? So what if the heels she forced herself to stride around in highlighted the lines of her calves, thighs and even higher? And she’d told Kara once, when Kara’s eyes had lingered maybe a little too long on her cleavage, that the lower the neckline, the more donations the charity of the night would get.

Lena’s smile was easy too. Lena had many smiles, and Kara loved them all, she especially loved the ones that Lena had only for her. Into Kara’s image of Lena they went. Next she focused on Lena’s laugh.

Soon enough a full image of Lena was forming in her mind, alongside Kasnia’s. Into it went her anger, her trust, her honesty, her kind acts, all of the things that made Lena who she was, the beautiful and incredible person that Kara was rapidly realising she couldn’t live without.

She poured all of her memories of Lena into the shell of Lena, trying to force Kasnia, somehow, to realise that Kara would never, ever bring harm to Lena, and that all she wanted was to see her safe and protected and….loved….by her….

It brought her mind to a screeching halt and the semi-meditative state she had entered left her abruptly.

What?

No, they were best friends, there was nothing more to it!

Shaking her head at her brains odd, and wrong, conclusion, she rose to her feet with a sigh. She didn’t think anything had happened and now she felt a little stupid for it. She’d spent the past, a glance at the sky-line told her the night was itching into day, several hours thinking about Lena instead of trying to find her.

Stupid, she chastened herself as she stepped back into the bowels of the DEO. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Letting out a sigh she wondered if the bakery on 3rd and Hill was open just yet, they had the best bread rolls and she needed a pick me up.

Her phone ringing caught her attention and she zipped through the DEO and back to the med-bay where she had left it. It was Alex’s ringtone.

“Alex?”

“I’ve got her, Kara. I have Lena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upon reflection, the ending I had initially planned for Lena, Kas, and Kara was.... a bit of a cop out. It is still going to end the same way I had intended but... its going to take a little bit longer, there are some things I need to flesh out. So this fic is gonna be a bit longer than planned, but it is also gonna take a bit more....energy to make it all work together. It will come when it comes. Anyway. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments and Kudos :D


	10. And I am filled with the sweetest devotion, as I look into your perfect face

Director Alex Danvers of the DEO’s day, or even week, was not going according to plan. In fact, for the past few months it had been not going according to plan. It had started with the attack on the White House, but if she was being honest it had begun way before that, back when some stupid humans with nothing better to do had decided to start an anti-alien movement and poison the country with it. Then of course Lex Luthor had somehow gotten his hands on a clone of Supergirl and used her as his weapon of mass destruction in his crusade against the US.

Then he kidnapped his sister, leaving Kara frantic with worry, and finally had drawn them all to Kasnia where he sprung his trap. Then his mass-murdering evil Supergirl clone had kidnaped Lena and vanished with her.

All in all, it was not going well for Alex Danvers.

It especially wasn’t going to go well for whoever was banging on her door in the middle of the night. She’d been awake for days, damn it, and she had just gotten into bed.

As she stalked towards her front door with a gun in hand, she idly registered that her hair was a little bit drier, so she must have been asleep for a while at least.

The banging had halted the moment she had gotten herself out of bed with a roar of fury, warning whomever that was bothering her that she was not in the mood.

She didn’t bother to check her peep hole. If it was someone here to kill her she’d finally get to sleep, and if it wasn’t, well, she had her gun and she wasn’t happy.

She unlocked the door and launched it open, her growl of ‘What!” cutting off abruptly. There was no one there. Glaring out into the hallway she returned the safety back to her gun and slammed the door. She didn’t care what time it was, or about her neighbours, she wasn’t happy she’d been dragged out of bed for nothing. It was probably a prank. There were new tenants and apparently their kids liked to cause trouble. Well, she thought crossly, see if they try to prank me again when I point a gun at them.

Usually she wasn’t so casual about gun safety, after all she was a federal agent and pro-gun control laws, but she was tired, she was angry, and she wanted her bed.

As she was stomping her way back to her bed, grumbling all the while, there came a slight tapping again.

She froze. In her haze of sleep she had thought the knocking had come from the door, because that was where normal people, most people, knocked. She hadn’t realised it had come from anywhere else. Kara knew to just let herself in, and no one else could reach her balcony windows without some serious skill and technology. Alex would know, she had tried it herself before she had purchased the place.

The knock came again, hesitant as though whomever was behind it knew how Alex hd clicked the safety back off of her firearm.

She slowly turned to face the window.

Light was coming through the partially pulled curtains, but there was a shadow over it, one she hadn’t noticed in her exhausted state and she knew, if it were any of her trainees, they’d be getting punished for their lack of awareness.

At the back of her mind she knew instantly who was there.

Red Daughter.

Kasnia Kara.

Her sisters clone.

Fingers twitching she eyed the woman a moment before striding towards the window, decision made.

If Red Daughter had wanted her dead, she would be. Clearly she was here for some other reason.

“Alex,” Red Daughter said as soon as she had opened the window.

Her eyes were soft, searching, a longing look on her face as she ran her eyes over Alex.

“What do you want?” Alex asked carefully, wondering why she had been so stupid to leave her comms device in her room, while wondering if she could somehow keep the Red Daughter here.

“Kara Danvers’ Alex,” Red Daughter said again and blinked. “Al-Lex said he was my Alex but he lied.”

Brain still sluggish Alex took a moment to puzzle through what Red Daughter was saying before she recalled what the report from J’onn, who was still in Kasnia doing interviews, had said about how Lex had come to manipulate Kara’s clone. She had believed he was ‘Alex’ the name and feelings she remembered when she knew nothing else. Alex’s heart clenched at this version of her sister, no her  actual sister, because this woman was Kara, out there alone and lost without her.

“He did,” she agreed, stepping back slightly in invitation. If she could get the trust of this Kara, then she could get her to the DEO and secure. Then they could figure out what to do with her.

“And you are Kara. My sister.”

“Kasnia,” Red Daughter corrected, and there was a hint of pride to her tone, one Kara rarely used unless she was Supergirl.

“Kasnia,” Alex tried out slowly and Kasnia grinned, so much like Kara that her heart ached.

“Yes. Leenah named me.”

It hit her like a brick and she would only blame the lack of sleep for why Lena hadn’t been her first thought.

“Lena? You have her? Is she safe? She needs medical attention!”

“I have her,” and Kara had never had such a cold and calculating look in her eyes and she internally cried for how Lex had hurt this innocent in front of her. “But I will have your word that I will stay with her.”

“What?”

“I will stay with her and I will not be put in a cell.”

Alex shook her head, dismayed at what was being asked of her.

“I can’t,” she began, shaking her head.

“You can,” her sister disagreed. “If you do not, I will take Lena elsewhere.”

“No!” Alex took a step forward and halted. “No, she needs to stay here. We have the best medical equipment in the country, in the world, and we know what has happened to her.”

“She has been poisoned.”

“No, she hasn’t. She’s been drugged and starved, Kar-Kasnia.”

Her sister look-alike blinked. “Leenah told me this. The soldiers said-“

“They lied to you, Kas,” Alex said, trying a different tactic and she lowered her gun. Not that it would have done much anyway.

“Human’s need more than one meal a day, or if they have one it has to have all of the nutrients and calories inside of it. She only got sick once she got to Kasnia, right? She started to get better once you gave her your food rations?”

Alex took a moment to let the information sink in, and she could see how it ticked over in Kas’ mind.

“Oh.”

Alex saw the exact moment Kasnia realised the extent of the betrayal and manipulation around her.

Her sister very rarely looked so heartbroken and it was instinct that drove Alex forward, taking into her arms one of the most powerful beings in the world, who folded into her embrace like a child.

She didn’t cry, perhaps she had been trained out of that, but she did go soft and malleable, sort of like Kara and Alex knew that she couldn’t let this innocent and hurt woman take the fall for what Lex had done.

Even if she had murdered people. She would figure a way out of this, for all of their sakes, but her first priority was Lena.

“Kas.” She let the Kryptonian step away.

“Where is Lena? We have to get her medical attention immediately.”

“She is with me. I will protect her.”

Alex nodded, mentally planning the things she would need to do in order to move forward with the half formed plans in her head. She couldn’t just walk into the DEO with Kasnia loose. Even if she had been manipulated into it, she had still committed mass murder, several times over, on US soil. DEO agents would try to kill her on sight, let alone what Kara may try to do. No. This needed to be handled carefully.

“Okay,” she ran her fingers through her hair, or tried to, and frowned when they got tangled. She needed to make herself presentable, the Director of the DEO, and get both Lena and Kasnia into the safety of the building.

“Okay. Kasnia,” she turned to the woman who straightened under her attention, perhaps recognising the authority in her voice and part of her saddened at the conditioning Kasnia had gone through.

“Are you going to hurt anyone here? At all? I need you to promise me that you wont attack anyone or try to hurt them or anything of the sort.”

“If they do not threaten me or Leenah.”

“I need your word,” Alex emphasised. Kara could never lie to Alex, and though this girl wasn’t entirely her sister, and her emotions were more closed off than Kara’s, she was certain that Kasnia wouldn’t hurt a fly unless provoked, just like Kara.

“As your sister,” she added and knew she had made the right decision when Kasnia brightened, wonder in her eyes.

“Promise me, that you aren’t going to hurt anyone.”

“Seesta,” the Kryptonian mouthed, trying out the word and then she beamed and it was like the sun had risen just in Alex’s apartment alone.

“On my honour, Seesta,” Kasnia smiled, and she looked just like Kara that Alex could look past the grey suit and the dark stains upon it, clearly blood, but it was probably Kara’s, or Lena’s. This was going to be a mess, Alex thought.

“I will not harm anyone unless I, or Leenah, are attacked. But,” she straightened and it was Supergirl, no, it was Red Daughter swelling in the window frame of Alex’s balcony. “I will not leave Leenah’s side and I will not be made to. I do not want to be caged like a beast.”

Alex ducked her head slightly. She could work with that. It wasn’t ideal but she needed Lena and she needed Kasnia contained and out of reach of the very angry xenophobes calling for her head, General Lane among them.

“Alright. That’s fair. I’ll order that you are not to be attacked, that you are to be left alone. Anything else can be dealt with when Lena recovers.”

“Leenah,” the Kryptonian repeated, eyes going soft and, yeah, if there had been any doubt in Alex’s mind about Kara’s feeling’s for Lena, it was clear in the eyes of her clone. Her sister was smitten. She’d deal with that later too.

“Go and get her while I get changed,” she instructed, slipping into Director mode. She could do this. She had the respect of her agents, even if she didn’t have their trust, and she would make them obey her if she had to. Once Lena was stable, and Red Daughter was secure, she would speak with the DEO lawyers and even the president about what could be done.

She nearly jogged back to her room and snatched her phone off of charge. She unlocked it and dialled for her sister, placing it on speakerphone as she pulled a spare uniform over her bed clothes. She’d deal with that later.

“Alex?”

“I’ve got her Kara. I have Lena,” she shouted as she pulled her shirt on. There was a moments pause and she jammed her feet into her boots.

“Kar? Did you hear me? I have-“

There was a woosh, the sound of a hurricane unleased in her room, and then there was a startled cry of  ‘Lena!’

Alex stumbled out of her room, taking a moment to steady herself on the hallway wall and make sure her boots were on fully, before entering the living area.

“Give her to me!” Kara’s voice was like thunder, and Alex winced, she knew she’d be speaking with her fellow tenants at some stage soon. A door slam was fine, but a shout that shook the windows probably wouldn’t do.

“Never!”

Kasnia had a bundle in her arms, wrapped in blankets so that it was almost unrecognisable, while Kara was standing opposite her, fists at her sides and looking so desperate Alex knew she had to say something.

“Enough,” she growled, clipping her belt into place and placing her coms unit in her ear. “You both love Lena and want to protect her. The best way to do that now is to get her to the DEO for medical attention.”

Kara gasped, looking like one of those clowns at the fairs, the ones you tossed the balls into the open mouths of, while Kasnia just gave a sharp nod and strode back towards the window as though Kara wasn’t there.

“I will take her there immediately. I will protect her.”

“Hey!” It took Kara a moment to realise that her clone had taken Lena, again, but Alex waved her back.

“Kara. Let’s go!”

“Right!”

She picked Alex up easily and stepped out of the room and onto the balcony. Alex noted, in the dim light of the morning, that there was a shadowy smear on it and winced. It was probably blood, probably Lena’s, and that didn’t bode well for Lena.

They caught the two easily, Kasnia was flying slowly so as not to disturb her precious cargo, but it was still fast enough.

“Get us to the DEO,” Alex ordered Kara, hiding her face from the sting of the wind.

She felt Kara hesitate.

“We need to clear a path for Kasnia and Lena.”

Then they were speeding faster and Alex tightened her grip on her sisters suit. Oh, she was going to get Kara back for this, somehow. This wasn’t the kind of flying she enjoyed, not by a long shot.

They landed in the middle of the DEO and Alex detangled herself from her sister.

There were only a few people there, the skeleton crew still, but Alex knew that soon more of the agents would be at work, and that meant more people to deal with.

“I need all non-essential personnel to convene in conference room four,” she ordered as she strode forward. A few agents blinked at her and she barked out, “Now!”

“I also need the medical bay prepped stat, Lena Luthor has been recovered and is on route.”

Agent’s jumped at her order and she briefly looked at Kara.

“Can you get J’onn here? I’ll need his help.”

Kara gave a little nod and pulled out her phone but her attention was through the walls and up, likely on the sky and Lena.

Agent’s were slowly making their way to the conference room, clearing most of the way for Kasnia to bring Lena in. Alex would have to swear the medical staff to secrecy, not that they would have time to tattle as they would be taking care of Lena, but still.

“Director,” Brainy emerged from a room carrying a coffee and a tablet. “What is the trouble?”

“We have Lena. She’s on her way.”

He glanced between them and nodded. “Ah, Red Daughter. I see. I will make sure the camera’s are faulty for a moment. And, might I suggest, a disguise?”

Alex had to agree, but it was lower on her priorities at the moment.

“Can you think of a disguise for Kasnia?”

“Why are you calling her that,” Kara tore her eyes off the sky long enough to frown at her.

“It’s her name,” Alex said absently, knowing something was going on in Kara’s brain but being unable to figure it out. “And I didn’t want to call her R.D.”

Kara didn’t say anything, but the furrow of her brow deepened. Alex was spared continuing the conversation as the woman in question had arrived.

“This way,” Alex instructed, leading the trio through the DEO at a jog. Kara was right next to Kasnia, alternating between glaring at her clone and looking searchingly over Lena’s prone form.

The team of doctors on shift were already there and when they saw who had brought her in they paled and looked to Alex for guidance.

She straightened.

“See to your patient, doctors,” she warned in her Director voice. She’d ask Brainy to monitor all outgoing communication from now on, just in case, and then she would talk to J’onn and make sure no one would break the temporary truce she had negotiated with Kasnia.

“Put her on the table,” order Dr Hamilton and Kasnia, to her surprise, didn’t even hesitate. She strode over and gently lowered Lena onto the table as doctors swarmed around her.

“Everyone out,” the doctor ordered again as her team started to remove the clothing and blankets surrounding Lena and dropping it into a bin in the corner.

Kasnia growled, literally, and Kara tensed in response.

“I stay.”

The Doctor, gloves now smeared with a bit of dirt and dried blood, glared at her.

“You will not,” she instructed tartly. “My team and I cannot work with you hovering nearby. You will wait outside.” She turned her glare on Supergirl and Alex was already backing out. Dr Hamilton ruled the medical bay. Even when J’onn was Director. “All of you will wait outside. You’ll not do Miss Luthor any good by hovering.”

It took a few seconds and then Kasnia nodded. “I will be outside.” Her accent slipped through and Alex made a mental note to instruct her to use an American accent instead, it would be less noticeable.

“Alex!”

She shook her head at Kara. “No. We need to let the doctors work. We have other things we have to do.”

Kara glared, glanced back at Lena as she was unwrapped like some sort of mummy and IV lines were placed into her skin, sighed heavily and stormed from the room.

Alex winced in apology to the doctors, but their attention was on Lena, and not on her sister who just threw a tantrum.

Outside the room Kara was glaring at Kasnia, who was paying her no mind and instead was staring through the walls with a predator like intensity. Alex shivered.

“Kas. Kas.”

It took her two tries but eventually her sister’s, her second sister’s, blue eyes focused on her. “Yes?”

“We need to get you a disguise…. Out of that…” she waved her hand over the grey suit, dirty, torn and bloody.

Kasnia glanced down. “My uniform. No.”

She returned her attention back to the doctors.

“Ahm, yes,” Kara growled. “And you are going into a cell.”

Alex wondered if she ought to let the two of them go to the green room and have it out, but didn’t want them to hurt each other. Kara was hurt and angry and worried about Lena, and Kasnia was the prefect person to place the blame, though Kasnia was not aware of how she had been manipulated.

“Kasnia and I spoke, Supergirl,” Alex said carefully to her sister. “She is going to remain with Lena, and not in a cell, until Lena is better.”

“Alex!” Kara was aghast, and rightfully so, Alex knew. Her decision was not the most logical, but it had been the one she had gone with, her heart had told her so. “You can’t be serious!”

“I am,” she gave a firm nod. “Kas has agreed not to harm or attack anyone unless she is attacked. We need to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

“Alex!”

“Kara,” she lowered her voice and spoke softly. “This is the best way. I promised I’d keep you safe, keep you both safe,” she added, looking at the clone who had turned from the wall and looked at her with wide, happy, hopeful eyes while Kara rolled her own. “Until we figure out what to do, whether we merge you both or give her a secret identity or even if she is put on trial, we have to keep her safe. The safest place for her is here. She’s given her word that she won’t harm anyone unless provoked. She’s staying with Lena.”

Kara’s jaw moved, lips pressing together like they did when she was angry. “Fine,” she spat out curtly. “But she can’t stay looking like that.”

“Agreed. We’ll need to get her a change of clothes and a shower.”

“I’ll not leave Leenah.”

“Argh!” Kara threw her hands in the air, and after a final glare at her twin, stomped off. Alex could understand her frustration, this was the woman who had slaughtered people in her name, who had made the world turn on her, but she was also Kara, even if Alex was the only one to see it.

“You need to blend in,” Alex said firmly, her no nonsense sister tone. And she had a feeling how she could get Kas to do what she wanted. It was a little manipulative, but she was her sister, and Alex was only doing what elder sisters did, protect their younger sibling while also getting them to do what she wanted.

“You killed people, Kas,” there was a twitch at Kasnia’s lips and Alex knew she had touched upon a soft spot and wondered if she could get someone to talk to Kas about it, later maybe. “People will be afraid of you, they won’t trust you. The best thing you can do is have a shower and get changed.”

Kasnia didn’t appear completely convinced, but she was frowning in that indecisive way that Kara did.

“Lena is in safe hands now, you protected her. Will you let me protect you?”

Eventually she persuaded Kas into the showers and found her some DEO clothing, complete with boots, sweatpants and a t-shirt. It was all black, no surprise, but she had taken the clothing with no complaints and was wearing it smartly, as though it were her own uniform of pride. Alex didn’t like to see her sister, even if Kasnia wasn’t really Kara, so devoted to a military institution. The DEO served the people, all of them, for all that they were funded by the US government, but she’d never want her family to go into military service. She had seen, first-hand, what the military machine was capable of and wouldn’t want that for someone she cared about, though she knew it was the ideal life for some, and the only choice for others.

Once she was showered and dressed, Kasnia had returned to her post outside of the med-bay, though Alex had directed her to the other side where there was a glass window so that she could watch. Not that it mattered to the Kryptonian.

Kara had gone out, reluctantly, for food and had returned while J’onn, who had flown in from Kasnia at Kara’s request, and Alex had discussed what to do with their new… guest.

It had been decided instantly that lethal force was out of the equation. She was part of Kara and they didn’t want to hurt her, they also didn’t want to give her any reason to mistrust them, especially as she seemed only concerned with Lena.

They also didn’t want to put her in a cell, once she was there they would have to report who and what they had, and then Kasnia would be carted off probably to face execution, or a trial if she was lucky. They didn’t want to let her out of their sights, if General Lane or one of his fellow xenophobes got a hold of her, the alien they had all feared, then there was no telling what they might do to her. While she had killed people, she had been manipulated into doing it, she was like a child being told to do something naughty by someone she loved and trusted. She was the gun, yes, but she wasn’t the one pulling the trigger.

They also had to decide what to tell their skeleton crew, as well as the agents who were coming into work. Closing the wing of the medical bay off was easy enough, and Alex had told them that Lena Luthor was on her way in. Keeping her calm and quite while she was in surgery and then recovering was just standard protocol. Keeping her guarded was a little unusual, but they could claim reports of a mole in the DEO, one who wanted to strike Lena down, and that would keep people from that end of the hall, and from seeing the blonde standing like a statue outside of her room.

A few of Alex’s trusted Agents, one’s verified by J’onn’s telepathy, though he hadn’t liked to use it, were made aware of the DEO’s guest.

Vasquez had commented on how it was risky, bringing someone like that into their base without being in chains but would follow Alex’s lead on the matter. Kara was still furious about it, alternating between angry chomping and glaring through the DEO where Alex knew the medical wing was.

Alex had suggested Kara remain away from Kas, just in case, and was treated to the furious pouting of her sister while she tried to work.

Kara had wanted Kas in a cell and as far away from Lena as possible, but couldn’t deny that Lena was only alive because of Kas. It hadn’t made her feel any better about having a mass murderer wearing her face walking about, or standing outside Lena’s room.

It was lunchtime when Dr Hamilton brought them news. Lena was critical but stable. She’d been shot, starved, and in her escape attempt had near torn what remained of her flesh from her bones. She was in rough shape, but they were hopeful. Now all she needed was rest.

Kara had broken down in her arms, and Alex had to lead her to her office before her sister drew far too much attention to them, and Alex had held her as she cried and cried and cried.

“I can’t lose her, Alex.”

Alex just held her tighter, having known the truth before Kara opened her eyes to see it.

“I love her.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while :) I had to finish that Atlantean fic I was talking about. It was taking over my brain. 
> 
> On with the show!


	11. You're the home my heart searched for so long

All good things come to an end. Or even, not all good things, just… things…

“Director? What do we do?”

Alex wondered, ever so briefly, if she could talk her way out of this one.

“Give them permission to land, of course,” she ordered, and Vasquez leant forward in her chair to allow the military clearance to land on the roof.

“Hill, Warren, with me,” she ordered and took two of her more trusted agents through the building and towards the roof where the chopper was landing.

“Someone inform Supergirl of our…guests,” she instructed and expected to be obeyed.

What in the world was the military doing in her city, and doing here without letting her know they were coming? This was a breach of common protocol and she’d get to the bottom of it immediately.

The answer presented itself soon enough, General Lane, greyer than the last she had seen him was ordering soldiers to unpack supplies and equipment.

“General Lane,” she said coldly as she marched towards him and he slowly turned to face her. “What are you doing here?”

“Agent Danvers-“

“Director,” Alex interrupted sharply. “Director Danvers.”

A wry smiled crossed the General’s lips. “ _Agent_ Danvers. I am under direct orders of the president. You are to assist me and my men and stay out of the way.”

Alex’s lips pinched.

“And what orders are those?”

“We had reports that Red Daughter has been seen in the city yesterday. The president wants to know why you haven’t reported it, or caught her.”

“I have not been made aware of any sightings,” she said, lying through her teeth.

The General gave her a look of confusion, so fake it would have belonged on a cheesy eighties television show. “Are you sure?” He flicked his hands at one of his soldiers and they passed him a tablet. He unlocked it, tapped a few times, and then turned it towards her.

She was careful to keep her features neutral as a grainy image of Kasnia hovering above the city was shown to her.

“That does look like her,” she agreed, at loss for something to say. “I’m surprised my team hadn’t picked up on it. I’ll investigate immediately.”

“Of course,’ the General said silkily and she nearly rolled her eyes at him.

“Hill. Stay with the General and help him with anything he requires. He’ll need you to grant him access to certain… facilities.”

“Director!” He clasped his hand over his heart and she let out an internal sigh. He was eager, that was for sure, but now she felt like some sort of dictator as she walked back towards the entry to the building.

She and Warren walked quickly through the building, and as she moved she planned. If the General was moving in, for the foreseeable future, then she had a massive problem on her hands.

First, someone had seen Kasnia and it hadn’t been reported to her, the Director of the DEO in the same city that Supergirl lived. That would be a massive problem. Her next problem was making sure the Director didn’t find out Lena was here safe and sound, or, most importantly, how she had come to be here. She also had to make sure her sister….er, both of them, avoided the General. He was a nasty piece of work and she didn’t want Kara or Kasnia anywhere near him.

Kara was, thankfully, out on patrol, so she had plenty of warning of their guest, and when she finally returned, with donuts for her fellow agents, she gave the General and soldiers a curt nod and then vanished into the DEO.

Alex was sure she was going to check in on Lena, who was still asleep, but let her go. She also had Brainy keeping an eye on the soldiers, just in case they found anything, or stumble anywhere, that they shouldn’t.

It was late afternoon, and she was tired of bowing down to the asshat, when one of her junior recruits, eager but young and stupid, suggested that shouldn’t she inform the world that Lena Luthor had been recovered and was in hospital.

Kara had just been by L-Corp, stopping people from throwing Molotov cocktails at the building. With Lex dead, murdered, the people again turned their rage on the youngest Luthor, the less godly one, the one that walked among them as an equal. Even though she had defended Kara and Kasnia to him, in front of the world. She really couldn’t catch a break, and Kara had, from reports, been a little sharp with the people she arrested and delivered to the police. They wouldn’t be throwing things at L-Corp any time soon, or at all. She didn’t break bones, but she bruised them.

Not three minutes later did she have General Lane breathing down her back, troops with him. And really, she didn’t particularly like having foreign soldiers in her base, armed, while her own people were stretched so thin. She wouldn’t put it past the General to try something, especially with the aliens they had in lock up, or to make a play for their weaponry.

“What’s this I hear about Lena Luthor being alive and in this building?”

Kara stopped turning on her chair and let her feet thump to the floor.

“Miss Luthor was recovered yesterday and has been in recovering from her surgery. She is stable but critical.”

“Why was the president not informed?”

“Since when has the disappearance of one woman been of interest to the President of the United States?” And usually Kara wasn’t so disdainful, and especially not of Lena, but she knew her sister was confused as to why the General cared to know.

“Since that woman has been with the enemy of the United States for several months.” He paused a moment. “I want to see her.”

“She isn’t up for visitors,” Kara rose to her feet and Alex wasn’t blind to how the soldiers tightened their grips on their weapons.

In response the DEO agents tensed.

Alex waved them off. Going to war with the military was not a good idea, especially with their resources spread so thin.

“She’s resting, “Alex said sternly and she was not about to let the General in to interrogate her friend, not when she was vulnerable. “She’ll be up for visitors when Dr Hamilton clears her for it.”

“This is a matter of National security,” he growled.

“And her life is at stake.”

The General shook his head and she really wanted to punch out the arrogant ass. “There are many lives at stake, and she may have information to save them.”

“Until Dr Hamilton clears her-“ Alex began, feeling her patience run thin.

The General drew himself up and look down at her and she grit her teeth.

“The interim President has commanded me to oversea the capture and neutralisation of Red Daughter. I have full authority where I see fit, ordered by the President himself. I order you, _Agent_ Danvers, to take me to Lena Luthor or you, and your men, will be court-martialled.”

Alex was pretty sure her knuckles cracked with the strain of how she clenched them.

“Of course, General,” she spat out, hatred of the man with every fibre in her being but unable to disobey a direct order form the president.

She directed her head towards the hallway. “Shall we,” she grit her teeth and passed by a wide-eyed Kara.

“Come with me, Supergirl,” the General ordered and Kara folded her arms.

“I don’t answer to you.”

“But you do answer to the authority of the US government, don’t you?” The General enquired in a sickly-sweet voice that made Alex want to punch him out. “Or do I need to detain you as a threat as well? I can assure you I brought resources for Red Daughter, but I can use them on you just as easily.”

“Director?” Kara asked Alex, and she knew her sister was looking for answers but she was also gratified at the presumption of authority.

Fortunately she was saved, by Brainy.

“Supergirl. There is an armed robbery on Bank and Key,” he said as he walked up. “There are hostages.”

“Sorry, General,” Kara said, sounding not sorry at all. “But I serve the people of earth, all of them. And right now I am needed. Director,” she gave Alex a nod and then spun around, striding off through the General’s soldiers with her head held high and Alex felt her heart nearly burst with pride.

The General looked like he’d swallowed something sour as he watched Kara leave, and Alex made a mental note to get her sister into the anti-kryptonite armour as soon as possible. It was a little antiquated, but Brainy should be able to patch it up, at least enough for Kara to be able to protect herself from the General’s soldiers.

“You were taking me to see the Luthor,” he said eventually, turning back to Alex. “Where is the med-bay?”

 It was then that Alex realised there was one more important thing she had forgotten. A blonde, blue-eyed secret.

She was pretty sure her heart stopped.

“This way,” she said weakly and gave him the fakest smile she could muster before turning to Warren and asking him to fetch Dr Hamilton. As she passed by J’onn, who was in a visitor’s badge over by Vasquez, she met his eyes. He nodded, face grave and she turned forward.

They walked through the DEO, fortunately by-passing their laboratories and holding cells and their weapons caches. Who ever had designed the building knew that getting people to safety was first and foremost and had placed the medical section closer to the entrances than the weapons storage and prisons. She was thankful for small miracles, but she still started to sweat.

General Lane had given a speech as he and his troops had commandeered the DEO, talking about patriotism and pride and loyalty to country and all of that other juicy bullshit military extremists like Lane believed, she could only hope, that when it came down to it, her agents trusted and respected her enough to attack on her command. She hoped it didn’t come to that, but she wasn’t about to get caught having Red Daughter in her building, unescorted and free, to be carted off to death.

The General may have talked about a trial, and human rights, but she knew the General would put Red Daughter down if he could, and Alex was not about to let him harm her sister.

“All is well, Director,” Brainy said lowly, scurrying up next to her and she wondered if he could read her panic on her face.

“Miss Luthor is stable, though asleep, General,” Brainy said, smiling politely at the gruff soldier. “Dr Hamilton is returning to the med bay as we speak. I am certain she can answer any of your questions.”

The General gave a grunt, and Alex wondered how far she would be able to sway him from making Lena wake up and answer his questions. There must be some form of human rights involved. She didn’t want to know what Kasnia would do if Lena got upset. She needed to get her out of there before the General confronted Lena.

Dr Hamilton was already waiting for them near the hallway, and she was not pleased, if her stance was to go by.

“I don’t care who you are,” she said the moment she laid eyes on the General and his troops, the six of them he had walk around the building with him, “but that girl is not ready to be spoken with.”

“Doctor. I have direct orders from the President. I’ll speak to her as I like.”

Alex wouldn’t have been surprised if steam came from the Doctor’s ears and knew the doctor was five seconds away from unleashing her legendary temper. She turned into an absolute bear whenever her patient’s well-being was threatened.

Dr Hamilton stood strong. “She is weak and suffered extensive trauma. She needs to rest. You’ll be putting her life in danger if you forcefully wake her up.”

“I will have you court-martialled if you do not get out of the way,” the general threatened and the doctor cast Alex a look. She could only nod slowly, sadly. There was nothing they could do. If only Lena had been taken to a private hospital, where the laws could protect her better. Unfortunately, for all the DEO had the best doctors and facilities, they were still a branch of the military and were subservient to its hierarchy and laws.

“Fine,” Doctor Hamilton said eventually, jaw tight. “But if that girl is hurt at your hands… you’ll have her blood on them.”

The general merely smiled, it wasn’t a nice smile, and directed his soldiers to open the doors.

“Stay here,” he ordered and though Alex was highly uncomfortable with leaving him alone with Lena, Kasnia, and his two soldiers, orders were orders.

“Do not trouble yourself, Alex,” Brainy said quietly from behind her and she spun to face him. He didn’t call her Alex while they were at work, so something was wrong.

She knew what it was when, a few moments later, the General let out a roar.

“Where is she?!”

Alex frowned as Brainy let a slow smile cross his face and she turned to look back at the enraged general as he emerged from what had been Lena’s room.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, General.” Alex said and hid her smile. Had Brainy gotten Lena away while they weren’t looking?

“Where is Lena Luthor? You said she was here!”

“She was, General,” said Brainy with a little nod. “However her next of kin, and power of attorney, decided a private hospital would be more appropriate and had her collected earlier.”

“Who is her next of kin,” the general snarled.

“Lillian Luthor,” Supergirl said, sweeping in behind them. “It’s on the news. Didn’t you hear?”

And innocent wasn’t a good look on Kara, or at least not this false innocence. “She’s at the Luthor Hospital on Main and Broadway. It’s all over the news.”

The General looked as though the lemon he had swallowed earlier had come back to bite him.

“You did this,” he snarled and took a step towards Kara.

She tilted her head. “But how could I have? I’ve been watched the entire time I have been at the DEO,” she said and Alex could detect the pertness in her voice and hid her smile. “The times I have exited the DEO have been to assist in my city, so there will be reports on that. I _can’t_ have done it.”

“I want the footage of all exits and entries into the building from this morning brought to me, immediately.”

The general turned to look at Alex and she lifted her chin. “I’ll have you court-martialled for this.”

“Arrest her!” He ordered his troops and Alex just lifted a brow.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, General,” Supergirl said calmly, pleasantly, smiling in a way that would make the hair on the back of his neck rise. She wasn’t being threatening in the slightest, but the threat was obvious.

Kara turned her fierce gaze on the two soldiers, who stiffened but didn’t budge, and Alex had to internally congratulate them on their discipline.

“I have done nothing wrong, General. And you will find that, neither have my people.”

“You’ve being lying to me this entire time.”

Alex tilted her head. “Agent Dox, why was I not informed Miss Luthor had left the premises AMA?”

“Forgive me, Director,” he look as apologetic as a puppy. “As per the General’s orders this morning, all information was to go through him. A report was sent to him at ten thirty-seven of this morning informing him of the patients discharge.”

The general had turned red. Alex wanted to laugh.

“So, General. I have not lied to you. I told you the truth as I knew it. You were the one who knew she had left.”

“Release Director Danvers,” Brainy suggested, holding his tablet before him as the two soldiers held Alex’s arms, tightly. “I predict a 100% chance that any action taken against her will be dismissed in court. Though, General, if you are to continue this path, I predict an 80% chance of you being brought to the court instead.”

“Lena Luthor is no longer on the premises,” Alex said, jerking her arms free and glaring at the soldier who had squeezed a little too hard.

“All interactions of you and your people have been monitored, recorded, and backed up for future reference,” Brainy continued and smiled pleasantly. “I am certain, however, that any independent audit will find nothing wrong with your conduct.”

Alex nearly laughed. They absolutely would, and the General knew it.

“Let’s go,” he ordered his troops and they fell into step beside him as he strode away, taking a moment to glare at Supergirl, who just waved him cheerily by.

“How?” Alex enquired of Brainy when he was gone. There was no way that they had gotten to Lillian in time for her to demand Lena be released, especially as they didn’t know where she was and seeing as Lena hadn’t been arrested.

“When the General arrived, this scenario was one I predicted, though I did not calculate how invested he would be in his interrogation of Lena Luthor.”

“We moved her,” Doctor Hamilton said with a grim, satisfied smile. “That girl is in no shape for an interrogation.”

“Especially as she hasn’t done anything wrong,” Kara interrupted, placing her hands on her hips. “How’d you get her out? Is she safe?”

“Kas took her to hospital-“

“What?!” Kara nearly screeched and Alex could see she was dying to fly there and make sure Lena was okay.

“Supergirl, wait,” Alex had to grab onto her to stop her moving.

Doctor Hamilton shook her head. “We moved her hours ago, as soon as General Lane touched down. Kas took her out and stayed with her while Lillian came to collect her.”

“Lillian?” She was pretty sure Lillian was somewhere else, and certainly not in National City.

“I have taken care of that,” a voice said behind them and Alex blinked at J’onn. He smiled at them.

“Mrs Luthor,” he didn’t even betray how he must hate the woman for what she had tried to do to him, “ has no doubt been informed that her daughter is alive and here. I do not doubt she is on her way. I rang the hospital and told them to announce that Lena was in their care as soon as the General made for the med-bay. All they know is that Lillian Luthor entered her daughter into their care and had to leave for urgent business.”

Alex could have cried with relief. “And because we were under the General’s watchful eye the entire time we can’t have moved her.”

“Exactly,” Brainy gave a little bow, clearly pleased with himself. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a chess match to win.”

“The hospital will need extra security,” Alex commented and cast a glance at her vibrating sister.

“Go and see her,” she rolled her eyes as Kara beamed at her and darted away.

“Would you be willing to stay with Kas and Lena?” She left out the part where J’onn would be keeping an eye on them both, Kas in case she did something stupid, and Lena in case someone tried to hurt her, which would make Kas do something stupid.

J’onn thought a while and gave a little nod. “Okay. We will need to speak with Lillian to make sure she is aware that we got Lena out and the part she played in it.”

Alex winced. She’d speak to the woman herself if she had to.

She glanced at Warren, who had stayed at her side most of the day. “Go with J’onn and guard Lena.  Take Ross and Cole with you. Keep me updated.”

He saluted her and marched sharply down the corridor.

Alex rubbed her temple. Was it too early in the day to start drinking?

 

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

 

With the media’s of the world aware of Lena Luthor’s presence at the Luthor Hospital on Main and Broadway, the traffic into the hospital was banked, and Kara was pleased she could fly over them all.

Hospital security surrounded the doors, keeping the vultures out, and to her annoyance she saw several of her colleagues there, but she could understand why. Lena had been missing for months, and had been shown on television looked starved and beaten and bloodied, and had then been kidnapped by the Red Daughter. She was the biggest story of the day.

The paparazzi shouted at her to, as she touched down in front of the hospital, but she paid them no mind. What they didn’t wasn’t reporting, it was senseless, mindless gossip and trash and she hated them for it. They gave the industry a bad name. She idly wondered, as she was waved into the hospital, if the police would show up to help control the mass of people.

There really ought to be better laws protecting public places against those people, especially as they were at a hospital and would get in the way.

She didn’t even have to ask at reception, she was Supergirl, and Lena Luthor was in the hospital, it was easy to put the two together, though she should really not have been permitted to know that information.

Lena was in a private wing of the hospital, hidden away behind supply and operating rooms. She had a bigger room, as the owner of the hospital, and Kara was able to catch a glimpse of a large bed, with Lena looking small on it, connected to wires and tubes, a big television, a door through which she could see a vanity and sink, and a large couch for guests. And sitting in the chair next to Lena’s bed was…. Herself.

“You!”

“Shssh,” Kasnia hushed, not taking her eyes off of Lena’s form. “You’ll wake her up.”

Kara grit her teeth, chastened at the reminder of where she was, but stalked forward.

Kasnia was dressed to look just like Kara. She had her hair up, glasses on, and was in a simple blouse and jeans.

“What is this?” Kara demanded in a venomous hiss, aware of the nurses station down the hall where staff were ready to wait on the V.I.Ps. No doubt they were interested to know Supergirl was visiting Lena Luthor. But who did they think Kas was.

“Your intelligent friend suggested it,” Kas said after a long moment, still looking at Lena. “Your identity is a real one, and I needed an excuse. We told them we were dating.”

Kara nearly choked on air.

She pressed her lips together, inhaling and exhaling sharply. This double, this clone, had used her face to torment and kill and to inspire fear, when all Kara had done and supported was to bring hope, and peace, and unity. She wanted to tear her to pieces, drag her though the mud as she had done with Supergirl’s reputation.  

Now, she usually wasn’t a violent person, but she wanted this clone of hers to hurt.

Letting out a low growl she stalked into the room. “You shouldn’t be here,” she hissed, mindful of her volume. Lena needed to rest, badly, and as much as Kara had wanted to stay with her the entire time, like this clone of her had been allowed, she couldn’t. Supergirl couldn’t be seen hanging around Lena Luthor, especially when there was no threat to her at the DEO.

She had only been able to check in on her once, after she had come out of surgery, and instead had to listen in on updates in order to maintain her distance, especially once General Lane arrived.

And now, this _murderer_ got to be with Lena when she couldn’t. It stung, stung more than she could explain.

“I am not leaving her.”

Glaring, but knowing she shouldn’t break the tentative peace Alex had negotiated with Kasnia, she zipped around to grab a chair and sat at Lena’s other side.

It gave her the opportunity to properly look at her best friend.

Lena was not looking well. She was pale, as pale as death, and looked almost childlike in her size, swallowed by the large bed and blankets. She was hooked up to various IV’s and monitors, but Kara was reassured by the steady thump, thump of her heart and she felt some of the tension in her shoulders lessen. She took a steadying breath as she sank into the chair, noting with distaste the sharp smells of antiseptic and disinfectant, creams, and beneath it all, blood and grime.

She guessed the doctors had been more interested in keeping Lena alive than how clean she was, but she knew Lena would hate waking up feeling dirty. Part of her itched to go and talk to the nurses and see what they could do about it, but a quick scan of Lena’s prone form was telling.

Lena hadn’t had much weight to lose, and she had lost a lot of it in the controlled starvation she had been subjected to. She also had created a bloody path as she dragged herself from her cell and out into the compound, probably to try and help. She was ridiculously self-sacrificing in that way.

Settling in, Kara readied herself to wait until Lena woke up. She wouldn’t be alone when that happened. Kara would be here. She’d be safe and protected. The steady beating of Lena’s heart was like a lullaby, warm and safe and she closed her eyes to the sound.

She was roused from meditation to Alex’s voice in her ear.

‘ _Supergirl. General Lane is on route to the hospital. He wishes to speak with Miss Luthor._ ’

It was oddly formal for Alex and she lazily opened an eye, making sure Lena, and Kasnia, were where she had left them. Kasnia was still sitting, formal and tight and so not-like Kara is was painful, with her eyes on Lena. Lena was still asleep.

‘ _Copy, Director Danvers_ ,” she murmured as she pressed her comms.

“Anyone planning to hurt her dies,” Kasnia stated without looking away from Lena and Kara grit her fists.

As much as she felt hatred and pity and anger over her clone, Kasnia was firm in her protection of Lena, and were the circumstances different she would rejoice in having someone so strong in the ‘protect Lena at all costs’ camp. As it was she could only glare at her ‘sister’ and rise to her feet.

She briefly wished she wasn’t Supergirl. Supergirl had to go out in public and be a symbolic hero while Kasnia…Kara Danvers… got to stay with Lena in case she woke up.

The jealousy was irrational, she knew, but she longed, for a brief moment, to exchange places with Kasnia. If only so that Lena would know Kara would always find her and protect her.

Glancing briefly over Lena, imprinting her peaceful, sleeping face to memory, she ducked out into the hall. There were more nurses here than she remembered and she ran her eyes over them. Their whispers hushed immediately and many of them scurried away. Imprinting their faces to memory she strode up to the station.

“Who is in charge here?”

“Mrs Keyton,” came the reply and she was directed down the hall to another room.

She followed the instructions, hearing the whispers break out behind her back, and found the nurse with a young boy with his leg in a cast debating the merits of having super-strength as a power. Evidently news of her presence had gone through the hospital, though she was not surprised.

At her knock a matronly woman, plump and older, turned to meet her eyes inquisitively.

The boy on the bed grinned at the sight of her. He was missing two front teeth and had gauze on his head and some on his arms.

“Supergirl! Hi!”

“Hello,” she said and edged into the room. “I’m looking for whoever is in charge of this Ward?”

The nurse patted the boy on the head. “We’ll have to talk later.”

The boy pouted, but perhaps sensed that this was a conversation for adults. “Can Supergirl come and see me before she leaves?”

“I will try to,” Kara promised smiling at him. “But I need to borrow your nurse.”

She entered the hallway and walked down a few paces, making sure she was out of ear-shot. The younger nurses at the nurses station dispersed again, a sharp glare from their boss chasing them away.

“Yes, Supergirl? I am Head Nurse Keyton. I am in charge today.”

“There is a military contingent who wishes to speak with Miss Luthor on their way. The General had been… insistent… he speak with Miss Luthor about her captivity.”

Kara folded her arms. “I’m certain the hospital has security and lawyers in case he insists?”

Understanding was clear in her eyes. “I see,” she said shortly. “I will speak to Dr Myers.”

“Thank you.”

As the nurse strode off Kara kept her ears out for the General and his team, wondering if they would try and strong arm the hospital into releasing Lena to them like they had the DEO. She was thankful that Lena was such a high-profile guest, and that the media were baying outside for answers. Getting Lena out, against medical advice, and carting her off to places unknown would be much harder with the eye of the media on them. Who knew they would come in handy?

While she waited, hearing the page summon for the doctor, she ducked back into the boys room.

“Supergirl!”

“Hello,” a quick glance over his chart revealed his name. “Nathan. What are you in here for?”

 He grinned, awed. “I fell off my bike.”

“Were you wearing a helmet?” She asked as she got closer, casting her eyes over the toys and chocolates he had been given.

The sheepish expression was telling and she let her disproval shine through. “I hope you have learnt your lesson. Humans are a lot more fragile than I am.”

He sank into his bed a little, thoroughly chastened. “Mamma yelled at me and then cried. Pappa just folded his arms and shook his head.”

“Why weren’t you wearing your helmet?”

Her super-hearing allowed her to hear his muttered reply.

“Sorry?”

He let out a little huff and repeated himself. “It looks stupid and I was with my friends.”

Ah, peer pressure.

“So you decided not to keep yourself safe because you wanted to look cool in front of your friends?”

He gave a little nod, sinking into the bed further, clearly sensing her disapproval.

Kara wasn’t exactly cut out for this, for the whole responsible adult thing, but she tried. “That was very silly of you, Nathan,” she said gently, seeing the shame creeping on his face. “You purposely chose not to keep yourself safe so that you would look ‘cool’. That is very uncool,” she said, even doing the bunny ear quotation marks. “Keeping yourself safe, when there are ways to keep you safe, is the coolest thing you can do.”

He looked at her with child-confusion. Clearly she wasn’t getting it.

“It looks lame,” he told her frankly. “The others don’t wear helmets.”

“So you think that it is right for you to as well?”

He shrank back again and she shook her head.

“The laws exist to keep us safe. Your safety gear exists to keep you safe. What if you’d hurt your head? You could have been seriously hurt, all because you wanted to look cool.”

He hung his head in shame, nodding a little to acknowledge he understood. She could hear footsteps approaching, heard Nurse Keyton explaining who had summoned the doctor and why.

“Promise me, that when you are all healed up, you’ll wear your safety gear.”

He gave another, muted, nod.

“Good,” she smiled at him. “Maybe I’ll see you again. Get better soon, okay?”

He nodded again, smiling shyly, and she waved at him before returning to the hallway.

She hovered outside Lena’s room, wanting to see for herself that nothing had changed with her.

“Supergirl,” the strange man approaching with Nurse Keyton greeted.

He was tall, towering above her, Native American with a winning smile that briefly made Kara think he should have been a dentist.  “You asked for me?”

“Lena Luthor,” she began and his friendly, open features closed off ever so slightly.

Interesting, she noted but continued. “What is her condition?”

He clasped his hands before him, and she caught a simple gold ring on one finger. “I’m afraid I can’t give you that information,” he said, and to his credit he did sound sincere. “As you are not family or a medical proxy, I can’t tell you that. It’s the law, you understand.”

“I’m not asking,” she narrowed her eyes, she needed to figure out what kind of man he was, but if he ran one of Lena’s beloved hospitals, he was surely a good one.

He stiffened under her glare but didn’t waver. “And I am not telling.”

She met his eyes for a long moment, feeling eyes on them before she broke their stare and smiled.

“Good,” she nodded in approval and caught his puzzled glance.

“A General of the military wants to question Lena,” she said, trusting him enough in integrity to tell him everything. If he was willing to stand before Supergirl then he would be willing to stand against General Lane. “He was very insistent earlier, against our Doctor’s advice.”

“Ah,” he let out a slow drawl, nodding once. “Dr Hamilton mentioned something of the thought this morning.”

Kara jerked back partially in surprise. “You?”

“I interned with Dr Hamilton. We talk regularly about some of my own cases, and,” his eyes were knowing, “some of her more…unusual ones.” Read: Aliens, or injuries related to them. Huh.

“My Hippocratic oath prevents me from particulars, but I am slightly aware of what medical emergencies you and your agency are faced with.”

That made sense. Even doctors would have to share their findings and exotic cases with each other, the more you knew.

“Right.” Kara was a little thrown. Was the doctor going to help her? And he would he go about it?

Dr Myers let out a little sigh. “It is my professional opinion that Lena Luthor not be disturbed until she has recovered sufficiently from her trauma. When that is,” he trailed off pointedly. “Will be discussed between doctor and patient.”

His eyes turned sharp. “She will not be disturbed until she is ready, and when her lawyers are present. I have asked our on-call lawyer, Keith, to come in. He is ten minutes out.”

Kara let out a slight sigh of relief.

“They won’t get her,” the lawyer promised with a sharp nod. “I could hold a press conference, unorthodox as it may be, to hold them off?”

Kara thought for a moment. “I know a CatCo team I can trust. Would you be willing to go on record?”

The doctor looked a little uneasy but Kara followed his gaze through the door to Lena’s room and he straightened and gave a little nod.

“We had, with advice from your associate, leaked the information she was here to the press,” he said finally. “We have yet to release a statement.”

Kara sent a mental thanks to Rao for Brainy.

“Dr Myers,” the Head Nurse spoke up and she looked pained. “Her lawyers-“

“They can scalp me all they like, Darlene,” the doctor shook his head. “She’d never sue her own hospital and I can step down if she likes, but I won’t let them take her. Let the press know I will be addressing them in ten minutes.”

Nurse Keyton nodded, eyes wide and Kara watched her scurry away, likely to inform the savages outside that the doctor would be speaking with them soon.

Kara, who was not blind to laws regarding information release, looked at the doctor again. He suddenly looked tired, but determined.

“Why?”

“Why risk my career?” He asked, tugging nervously on his tie.

He let out a little sigh at Kara’s nod. “I’ll let you ask her when she wakes up. But that girl-woman,” he corrected with a wry smile, “doesn’t deserve what the world has done to her.”

He nodded to her once, and strode off down the hall, and Kara wondered, not for the first time, how humans couldn’t see the strength they had in them.

Kara darted back into Lena’s room, met Kasnia’s eyes once, and then drew out her phone. She’d been ignoring her responsibilities as a reporter, but now she could get CatCo the scoop.

James picked up on first ring. “ _Kara, where are_ -“

“I’m with Lena,” she interrupted him and heard his shuddered exhale of relief.

“ _Is she-_?”

“She’s fine,” she interrupted again. “Critical but stable. James, listen,” she said hurriedly and explained everything that had happened, mindful of her companion and the volume she spoke at.

“Lena was delivered to the DEO yesterday where she received treatment. General Lane touched down this morning and demanded to see her. But she had already been moved to the Luthor Hospital on Main and Broadway. She’s here now. The hospital is about to talk to the press, do we have a team there?”

There was a moments pause, muffled conversation, and then James was back on the phone.

“ _Yes. Karl and Mike are there. Can you interview?”_

Kara hesitated, glanced at her double, and nodded. “Yes. But I’ll have to leave straight away.”

She knew he would understand her need to get out of there as Kara and be Supergirl.

“ _Okay, Ill let the boys know.”_

She hung up and looked at her clone. “I need you to get changed,” she instructed firmly and Kasnia slowly lifted her head from Lena’s face.

“Why?”

“I need to be Kara Danvers right now,” she hissed, glancing around to make sure no one could hear them even though no one was close.

Kasnia narrowed her eyes, clearly deep in thought.

“I need to go out there and twist the media angle, alright?” Kara didn’t have time to explain, but she needed to. She needed to let Kasnia know that she was going to protect Lena.

“Why do you care, Kara Danvers?” Kasnia’s head tilted to the side. “You have lied to her, betrayed her trust, used her, yet here you are. Why?”

“Because she is a good person. My friend,” Kara bit back. They were rapidly running out of time.

“Indeed,” Kasnia’s eyes were narrowed. “You fought me with desperation. At first I thought it was to bring her back to you, under your control. But the moment you heard her you went to her, ignored almost everything else. I accept that Ale-Lex was lying to me about you, but that does not explain, that if you were truly her friend, why she does not know about you.”

Kara stared across at the eyes seeing through her soul, and it was one of the oddest experiences she had ever had. She was having a staring contest with herself.

“The truth, this time, Kara Danvers. Why have you not told her who you are?”

The answer was easy, it was always easy. She hadn’t told Lena because Lena needed to be protected, and if anyone knew that Supergirl was closer to Lena than a work colleague, or thought that Lena knew who she was, Lena would be in danger. It was simple. It was justifiable. It was also a bit of a cop out and Kasnia told her so, too disciplined to mock her, but Kara could sense it in the way she carried herself, in the tilt of her head and the narrowing of her eyes.

Kara’s jaw worked, and she could hear Dr Myers speaking to himself as he took the elevator down to the hordes of waiting press.

She glanced over at Lena, appeared at her side and looking down at her as though her body had moved on its own violation.

Lena still looked pale and gaunt, but she was still so beautiful and Kara’s chest ached.

“Fine,” she whispered, closing her eyes and behind her lids she could see her best friend, smiling at her over lunch, head thrown back, eyes crinkled, and showing her teeth in the unfiltered way she did when Kara caught her by surprise.

“I was protecting myself,” she confessed, as though she were standing in a hallowed hall, before candles, a priest, or maybe a god.

Kasnia was silent but there was a shift of clothing, and an odd tapping. The room was silent bar the steady thumping of Lena’s heart. Kara continued, now she had started she wasn’t able to stop.

“I was protecting myself. I never told her because, after all we went through, she still looked at Kara as though Kara was special, as though Kara meant something. She would protect Kara,” her voice choked up a little. “As though I needed protecting,” she added quickly and she wiped away a tear, still keeping her eyes closed as she drew strength from the memory of Lena in front of her.  “She thought I was a hero, without knowing about my heritage or legacy or cape, and she loved me for it.”

Kara sniffed slightly, knowing she had to get this out. “The humans, Kasnia,” she said and squeezed her eyes shut. “Have a saying. ‘Love at first sight’,’ she was fairly certain her voice had turned a bit mocking, but Kasnia didn’t say anything. “They think you can lay eyes on someone and whoomph- true love.”

She finally opened her eyes. Kasnia was standing next to the bed now, her mirror in every way apart from clothing.

“It wasn’t love at first sight. How can you love someone without knowing them? But I fell in love with her. A Super in love with a Luthor,” she took a measured breath, emotion clawing its way up her chest and she needed the oxygen to steady herself.

“I fell in love with her over debates about Boy Bands, arguments about vegetables. I fell in love with her over hours spent in a lab, her working tirelessly to save and protect people, even when she was mad at me. I fell in love with her when she stood up for what she believed in, even as I hurt her. I fell in love with her as she listened to me, to Supergirl, about Kryptonite and built me a protection device all the same. I fell in love with her as we both cried over the Lion King.”

Kara let her breath out in a rush, letting all of the emotions in her chest out with it, leaving her with a clam acceptance, a peaceful love in its place. “I fell in love with her and I knew, I knew, that with each day I chickened out of telling her, my place in her life was threatened. I knew how it would hurt her, the lies, and yet I kept it up.  It was selfish and wrong of me, but I loved her too much to risk hurting her, to have her leave me like everyone else. I couldn’t lose another home.”

Lena’s heartbeat punctuated the silence after Kara’s impromptu speech.

“I love her, that’s why I have to protect her. I’m in love with her,” Kara lifted her eyes off of Lena’s face to meet Kasnia’s. “And you are too, if you are me.”

Kas was quiet a long time, meeting Kara’s eyes, and the thought occurred to her that this was the longest she had seen her Kasnian counterpart take her eyes off of Lena.

“I have always loved her,” she said finally, brow furrowed in contemplation before smoothening into awe and wonder. “If that is the feeling in my chest when I look at her.”

She had a hand pressed to her chest and slowly turned to look down at Lena and Kara swallowed.

If that was how she looked at Lena, then it was no wonder Alex had suspected Kara and Supergirl, were in love with her.

“Love.”

Kara waited while the revelation settled in the both of them.

“How do we protect her?” Kas said firmly, eyes lifting and they were flinty with determination.

Kara let herself smile. Though she didn’t agree with Kasnia’s actions in the past, and knew that someone had to be punished for them somehow, she had an ally in all things Lena Luthor. The General wouldn’t know what hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am still around ;) Just pottering on a few fics here and there. A few more chapters to go :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm winging it with the medical speak/laws and the military laws, so just go with it :D


	12. Finally this is where I belong

“Thank you all for coming,” Dr Myers said straightening under the flashes of camera as he stood outside the hospital, but a little out of the way so that business could continue as usual.

“Miss Luthor was admitted to this hospital at eleven twenty-one this morning. She had already received medical care at a private facility when the decision was made to move her here. She is critical but stable and under the finest care we can provide.”

There was a fluttering of camera shutters and hands shot up, questions asked.

“Enough! One at a time! You aren’t school children,” he thundered and Kara thought that her initial assessment of him had been correct. He was a very strong man. The reporters were cowed by his authority.

“Yes?” He pointed at a reporter close to her.

“Jessie Marks. Fox News. What can you tell us of her injuries?”

“I am not at liberty to discuss her condition or recovery with you, you know that.”

“Yes?”

A few other reporters asked questions and then Kara raised her hand. “Kara Danvers. Catco.”

The doctor met her eyes and nodded.

“What of the rumours that Miss Luthor went to Kasnia willingly, and was part of her brothers plan?”

Dr Myers hesitated, she could see the discomfort on his face, and knew she had put him on the spot. It hadn’t been what they had discussed as she caught him before he exited the elevator.

She and Kasnia had swapped clothing, Kara trusting in her clone enough to be willing to do whatever it took to protect Lena, and taking her word on it that she would play her part in the plan and only in the plan before returning to Lena. Though she was sure other people would chastise her for her decision, she knew, in the heart of her, that when Kas swore it on Lena, that she was telling the truth. She might not be trusted with much else, but with Lena she could be.

The two of them had caught Dr Myers  as he had exited the elevator bound for the conference. He had known about their presence, had begrudgingly allowed ‘Kara’ to stay with Lena as she had been the one who had brought her in, and had been pictured with Lena as her new ‘gal pal.’ It was against rules but his friend and colleague, Dr Hamilton, had insisted the reporter stay with Lena. As long as she caused no trouble, he was willing to allow it. Afterall, he got his pay-check from Lena and if her ‘not secret’ girlfriend wanted to stay with her, then he would allow it. His wife would also be smug about the confirmation of the blonde reporter in Lena’s life, but that was for another time.

Kara had spoken quickly to him, telling him she knew the military wanted to take Lena away and question her as a traitor, and had told him that Lex had threatened to bomb the hospital had she not gone with him willingly. ‘Supergirl’ had also chimed in on the conditions Lena had been in, and hearing them directly from Kasnia had Kara of half mind to resurrect Lex so she could kill him herself for what he had put Lena through. The two of them had strong-armed the doctor, not that it had been difficult and Kara was going to ask Lena why he was such a strong supporter of her when she woke up, to follow their plan. Which was for the doctor to allude to terrible conditions and treatment and for ‘Supergirl’ to arrive and agree with him, reporting back on Miss Luthor’s treatment while she had been in captivity.

Only Kara had received word, right before the press conference, that someone in the military, aware of Lena going to Kasnia willingly, had ‘leaked’ the information to the press. It wasn’t a good look for her image, even if she had gone to save people. It would be easily twisted into Lena going to help her brother.

“Supergirl and the people she worked with informed me that there was a bomb threat to this hospital,” he paused and let the words sink in, “and to every hospital and school Miss Luthor supports. Supergirl told me herself that she and the agency she works with had cleared every building threatened and found explosive devices within.”

There were murmurs and then the shouting started again. Dr Myers held up his hand. “I cannot speak for Miss Luthor, but if she had gone to Kasnia willingly, it was only to do what she always does. To save people.” He was quiet again, staring at Kara. “You are well informed,” he said, suspiciously and Kara couldn’t help but smile.

While Lena had been unconscious since she was brought back, there was no way Kara could know all of the things she did unless she knew very important people. She did, of course, but Dr Myers wasn’t to know that. Dr Hamilton might know, but she wouldn’t tell him either.

“A reporter never tells,” she said smugly. “I also heard that the moment she stepped onto Kasnian soil she was imprisoned. Have you anything to comment on that?” If she could get the suspicion that Lena had gone willing out, and that she had been treated as a prisoner once she got there, then that would help twist the narrative.

“I have not been inform-“

Dr Myers halted. The reporters turned to see what had drawn his attention.

Three black SUVs had pulled up outside the hospital and military got out. Kara felt her brow twitch and hoped that some of this filming was live.

Dr Myers removed himself from in front of the cameras and rushed to intercept the general.

Kara darted through the moving flock of cameramen and reporters to be near them.

“I am doctor Myers,” he said, holding his hand out for introductions, and also planting himself firmly in front of the general, in the act of being polite. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“We need to speak with Lena Luthor.”

Kara had to give the doctor credit for his acting, though she considered that it may not have been acting at all.

“I’m afraid I cannot allow that, soldier,” Myers said apologetically, pointedly ignoring the insignia of rank on the generals clothes, though Kara guessed that the average person didn’t know what they meant. “Miss Luthor is currently unconscious and has been since she arrived this morning. I can arrange a liaison with you and her lawyers when she wakes up? We have conference rooms for this sort of thing.”

General Lane tried to step around him, but the doctor was having none of it and the General’s eyes narrowed.

“It’s General, doctor, and I am under direct orders from the interim president. I need to speak with Lena Luthor.”

Dr Myers could have been a sprinter with how quickly he got back between the General and the door, and he didn’t seem to notice, or care for the soldiers behind the general.

“I’m sorry, General, but Miss Luthor is not up for an integration. Disturbing her recovery would be detrimental to her health.”

Doctor Myers was grabbed on National television by two soldiers and Kara took a deep breath as he was driven to the ground with his hands behind his back. There was a boom and she winced as she realised that Kas had disappeared on her. Great.

“General Lane!”

The general turned and looked at her, as did most of the reporters watching her.

One of her fellow CatCo employees tugged at her sleeve and hissed out a warning, “Kara!” but she ignored him.

“On what grounds are you planning to interrogate Lena Luthor? Against advice from her doctor.”

The general met her eyes, glanced over the camera’s pointed at him and glared at her.

“Miss Luthor has been accused of terrorism, aiding and abetting a terrorist, conspiracy to commit murder, accessory to murder, and treason. As such she will be placed under military jurisdiction and moved to a military hospital.”

“Dr Myers just said she was not fit to be interrogated, are you saying you know better than an exalted doctor?”

The general’s nostrils flared and Kara’s back came up. Come on Kas, any time now, she was thinking to herself. Her fellow reporters were watching with wide eyes, and the cameras were on them, so all Kara had to do was keep talking. She had to be careful though, didn’t want to go giving too much information away.

“Our own doctors will assess her condition and see to her medical needs.”

“What proof do you have on Miss Luthor’s compliance in her brothers plans? The entire world saw her blooded and starving two days ago. Are you saying that she kidnapped, starved, and beat herself?”

The general took several steps towards her, and Kara felt the reporters around her shift away, just slightly.

“What’s your name,” he asked in a low voice and Kara tilted her chin proudly.

“Kara Danvers. Why are you so interested in arresting Lena, she hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“How do you know my name?”

“I’ve seen pictures of you,” she replied quickly and the general lifted a brow. “At Clark’s house. He’s my cousin.”

The General’s eye twitched.  “Are you an alien lover like he is?”

Kara smiled at him, as she said for the reporters around her to hear. “I love everyone,” she said strongly. “I love people from other planets who choose to make earth their home just as I love the humans who live here. I don’t have the hatred and fear of them you do. They’re just people who came here for a better life.” She tilted her head. “Isn’t that the American dream? What you are supposed to protect and dedicate your life to?” She indicated his badge and she could see that he truly believed in what he was doing.

“General Lane! Is it true that you want to arrest Lena Luthor? What proof do you have? What about her rights?”

Immediately her fellow reporters started clambering for his attention, and perhaps seeing he was out numbered, he turned and started back towards the hospital.

There was a woosh and suddenly Supergirl was there, and with her, looking a little ruffled and disgusted, was Lillian Luthor.

Clearly Kasnia had found Lillian and brought her here for back-up. Maybe she thought Lillian would treat Lena better than Lex had, but Kara wasn’t counting on it.

“Miss Luthor was taken at gun-point to an airfield outside of National City.”

Lillian quickly drew her composure as ‘Supergirl’ continued, though Kara saw the absolute venomous glare she shot Kasnia as she smoothened her clothes.

“From there she was flown to Kasnia, to a military base in the north of Siberia. Al-Lex threatened her into compliance by promising to blow up the hospitals and schools she funded. She was drugged,” Supergirl said, staring around at the camera’s facing her, stiff and aloof. “And starved and kept in a cell.”

“Supergirl!” Kara called out and Kasnia turned to look at her, and she really ought to teach her double that Kara didn’t look at humans quite like that, not in that aloof, arrogant manner. “Why would he do that? To his own sister?”

“Because he knew that Lena Luthor was the only one capable of catching and stopping him,” and maybe Kara should have also suggested Kasnia calm down on the ‘I adore Lena Luthor vein’ because Kara was pretty sure everyone present caught it.

Suddenly her attention was cast upwards and into the hospital. “She’s awake.” And then she vanished.

The general made for the steps only for Lillian’s icy voice to halt him.

“General Lane.” Lillian stared imperiously out at the sea of faces before giving him her full attention.

“Unless you plan on assigning one or two of your men to my daughters protection, I am going to insist you speak with my attorney’s.”

“Lillian,” Kara was able to hear what the general said as he stepped into her personal space, but doubted even the mics would pick up on it.

“What are you doing? I have orders from the president.”

“And you are planning on interrogating my hospitalised daughter without a warrant and without cause,” Lillian’s voice was filled with malice. The Luthor’s were an odd lot, they fought amongst themselves like cats and dogs, or rather, attacked Lena, but when someone else attacked them it was as though hell had ascended to earth. Lillian may not have always treated her daughter very well, but she certainly wasn’t about to let the government have her.

“Come back with a warrant, and a lawyer, and then we’ll talk.”

There was silence while the general thought his situation through. Kara itched for it to be over so she could run to Lena, but knew her absence now might be noticed.

“I’d hate to tell all these fine reporters of your involvement with CADMUS,” Lillian hissed, with the smug satisfaction of someone who held all the cards. “What would your own daughter think?”

Kara nearly snorted. She didn’t like Lillian. At all. But, she had to admit, the woman was ridiculiosuly strong and, Kara, at the very least, respected her for it.

The general stepped back. “For her protection, I’ll leave some soldiers with her.”

“No need,” Lillian brushed off airily. “I’m sure she’ll be just fine. And do release Dr Myers, wont you? He’s such an upstanding doctor, I’d hate to see him dragged away in cuffs. Especially on National television.”

The general growled but was caught and he flicked his fingers for Myers to be released.

Lillian surveyed the proceedings with a slight, smug smile before nodding in satisfaction.

“Adrian, I want my daughters medical record in my hand before I reach her room.”

The doctor straightened his tie and scurried after Lillian, looking relieved.

“Of course, Lillian. Wonderful to see you, as always.”

Kara, and the rest of the reporters and the soldiers, watched her sweep into the hospital as though she owned it. The cameras watched her go and Kara could only blink. She may not like the woman, but she couldn’t deny, Lillian Luthor had nerves of steel.

Around her people were muttering about what had happened and others were picking up phones or darting away to write up the events.

Hearing a familiar heartbeat approaching Kara hesitated and looked around for her sister.

Another van drew up and out came her sister, Vasquez, Brainy, and Hill.

“General,” Alex called, catching Kara’s eye and looking away. Brainy saw her and gave her a thumbs up, before resuming his unaffected position behind Alex, hands before him and with a tablet.

Kara listened in as Alex spoke in a hushed voice, and she was glad that her sister looked like such a badass. This would teach her bullies from back in high-school for ever messing with the Danvers sisters.

“The president has been debriefed as to Lena Luthor’s participation in her brothers plans. He has issued a full pardon and apology for the suspicion. We have confirmed reports that some of Lex’s sympathisers released inaccurate information to discredit her. She is innocent of any wrongdoing and I am certain that when she recovers, she will co-operate with the investigation fully.”

Alex paused a moment as Brainy handed over the tablet, likely with some sort of official pardon or instruction.

“The president acknowledges your actions as done in the protection of the United States and her interests but has a further assignment for you.”

Kara nearly laughed. If she were hearing rightly, the General was being called away from National City, likely to the Oval Office for a telling off for how he had treated his time in National City. Being caught on camera arresting a doctor for doing his job, and insisting on speaking to someone who was not fit for it, was probably not a good look for him, even if it was done in the name of National Security. It probably helped that ‘Supergirl’ had spoken on her behalf, speaking of the condition Lena had found herself in when she willingly went to Kasnia to save lives.

“Miss Luthor’s protection,” the General began, clearly thinking Alex was up to something, and wanting to get information out of Lena.

“We will be handling that, should she wish it,” Alex said smartly. “You and your men may leave as soon as you are ready. Your chopper has been fuelled and your equipment stowed.”

General Lane looked like someone had poured a lemon into his water.

“Safe travels, General,” Alex said with a smile.

With no further cause to stay he strode from the entrance and towards his vehicle. The soldiers went with him and Alex ignored the cameras flashing in her face and the questions being shouted at her. Kara was glad the hospital had its own security, but thought that maybe they should get more. The reporters were only being held back by the presence of military and now they were edging forward.

“Vasquez, Hill,” Alex ordered and the two straightened. They had FBI uniforms on this time, body armour and fire-arms and they looked very professional. “Take up post outside Miss Luthor’s room.”

The two saluted and marched into the hospital while Brainy hung back. Kara heard their conversation as she was lingering near the edges of the crowd, ready to fly into the hospital to see Lena, only her clone was wearing her suit and that would be difficult.

Alex turned to face the reporters and held up her hand. Maybe they had been trained by the doctor or general, but Kara liked to think it was just Alex’s raw authority ordering them silent.

“The FBI will be issuing a statement in conjunction with Miss Luthor’s lawyers later this evening,” she said clearly, confidently. “However, for the interim she has been cleared of all charges and suspicion, with new evidence suggesting an anti-alien hate group thought to martyr her.”

“And why would they do that?” Kara had to shout to be heard, but knew Alex had heard her when her sister looked around for her, clearly having missed her sneaking to the back of the crowd.

“Because Miss Luthor has befriended human and alien alike,” Alex said after a few moments. “She understands the fear that many of you have, but she also knows many of these neighbours as people and as friends. She represents a unique view-point, one that challenges both sides of the argument.”

“She’s a Luthor,” someone shouted and Kara heard Alex’s teeth grit in annoyance.

“Exactly,” Alex said calmly. “And if Lena Luthor, who you all to believe should hate aliens like her brother and mother, can accept and work alongside them, and become friends with some, then imagine what you are capable of.”

There was silence. “That is what they fear.”

She let her words sink in and then Alex straightened. “Now. This is a hospital. I have spoken with the board and they are permitting your presence here, provided you do not disturb the function of the hospital. You are to remain over there,” she pointed beyond the little road in and out of the hospital to where there was a small park; a few tables, and a gazebo, usually used by visitors or patients wanting to go outside.

“If any of you are caught trying to enter this hospital you will be arrested for trespassing immediately.”

Alex didn’t even wait for her words to register as she turned and strode towards the entrance.

“I’ll open a window,” she muttered into her jacket as she dispersed into the building, Brainy following her faithfully.

Kara grinned. Her sister was awesome.

 

~*~

Lena was driven home in her town car, her faithful driver, an ex marine, seeing her there safely. She was met at the door to her apartment building by four security guards, all former military, and escorted up to her penthouse suite. There, safe, they returned to their posts, satisfied they had done their duty towards a woman who had sacrificed so much.

There was a woman that accompanied her, blue-eyed and with brown hair, who was a silent sentinel behind Lena. She carried herself rigidly, the soldiers felt a sense of familiarity about her, and knew her instantly to be someone they should be wary of, but she hovered at Lena’s shoulder and they knew she wasn’t a threat.

She also carried a dog, a large, gangly beast with paws that betrayed the size it would grow into. The puppy squirmed and tried to move but was held rigidly against her chest.

They didn’t know who she was, but she had escorted Lena from the hospital and they quietly wondered if she was a friend, or even a lover of the Luther heiress, but they had no proof either way and soon their meeting was far from their minds.

“You do not have personal possessions,” Kasnia commented as she let Little Wolf down on the wooden floors of Lena’s apartment.

“Mh,” Lena was exhausted and the smell of the hospital still lingered on her. Kasnia curled her nose in distaste.

“Can I run you a bath? The nurse said you need to bathe.”

Lena let out a long groan and slowly turned from where she had gripped the food counter for support. Kasnia would like to go and offer her her strength but had a feeling it would be unwanted. She could hear Little Wolf hesitantly exploring his new home, the light clicking of his nails fading onto the carpet.

“I can’t soak,” Lena admitted with a wince, “but…..maybe a small one?”

Kas nodded immediately and glanced around the house for the bathroom and was surprised to see she couldn’t.

Lena had lead-lined her walls. That made sense, considering she shared her city with a Super.

“Where is your bathroom? I will prepare a bath.”

Lena lifted a shaky hand and Kasnia followed her direction, speeding into what looked like Lena’s bedroom. It smelt like Lena, if a little stale from how the room hadn’t been aired in months, and Kasnia opened the windows before zipping into the bathroom.

Her bathroom was modern and well laid out, wealth evident in every inch of it with a large bath that looked out over the city and Kas took a moment to admire the view.

She flew around the room, turning the taps and getting towels, and then returned to Lena. Lena had barely moved, and there was a palace of boxes and pill containers as well as bandages and creams in front of her. The doctors had given her a strict schedule of what to take and when, and Alex Danvers was to return daily with Dr Hamilton to make sure Lena’s recovery was progressing. Kas had overheard them speaking about her diet as well, and knew that a dietitian and nutritionist would be supplying all of Lena’s meals to ensure her swift recovery. It was beyond pleasing that Lena had such exalted individuals contributing to her recovery, it indicated how important Lena Luthor was to the country, and to the world.

There was also a strange woman in the apartment and Kasnia drew up short, eyes narrowing. For the woman to get through security she had to be known, or very dangerous, but seeing as Lena had not expressed unease at the woman’s presence, Kasnia relaxed. A hair.

“Jess, this is Kas. Kas, this is Jess, my assistant.”

The woman, pretty with long dark hair and glasses, glanced over at Kasnia, blanched, darted a look at Lena who was calm, if not exhausted, and nodded.

“Hi,” she said, introductions made and went back to her large box of items.

Curious Kasnia drew forward.

“I didn’t know what to get so I Googled. The girl at the store was helpful as well. I’ll have to bring up the other boxes.”

In the first box was an array of puppy items; toys, books, leads, some treats.

“Kas can probably help you with those,” Lena’s voice was a little slurred and Kasnia knew, from experience, that the woman wouldn’t be awake much longer.

“Do you mind helping Jess bring the things up for Little Wolf?”

Kas straightened, “Lettle Wolf?”

Lena gifted her with a tired smile. “The name’s stuck. He’s Little Wolf to me now.”

Kasnia grinned, the thought of naming Lena’s dog, her companion and protector, was a warming one.

“Where is he?” Lena looked around a little for him.

Kasnia could hear him if she couldn’t see him and it took her a moment to pinpoint his location.

“He is hiding under your bed. Give me the keys to your vehicle and I will retrieve the boxes,” Kasnia turned to Jess before giving Lena her attention.

“Your bath is running.”

A bemused Jess directed her to a set of keys on the bench near Lena and Kasnia took them.

“I have a Tesla. Green. Its in the garage.”

Kasnia nodded, cast a final glance over Lena, “I will come for you,” she promised and ducked her head before vanishing off down the hall. Lena had instructed her to conceal her true nature from the people around her, or if she had to use her powers, to try hide them. Kas took the stairs.

By the time the elevator would have gotten up and back down again, Kasnia could have run the stairs a half dozen times, and that wasn’t even at her fastest.

Jess the assistant’s car was parked in the guest parking of the garage and soon Kasnia was loading up bags and boxes and darting back into the stairwell. She moved faster than cameras could catch, so she was not concerned about that, and soon she was letting herself back into Lena’s apartment. Lena was no where to be seen, though her heartbeat could be heard, and Jess was setting a bowl of water next to an empty bowl. There was a small dog bed in the corner that Kas suspected Little Wolf would grow out of with haste, and she could smell the biscuits that had been put away.

“Lena’s in her room,” the secretary told her as she unwrapped a squaky duck, squeezing it to make sure the squeak worked.

Kasnia nodded. The secretary was clear and to the point. A good soldier for Lena.

Kas followed the hallway to Lena’s room, and she had shed her hospital clothes and left them on the bed.

“Leenah,” she announced herself as she entered the bathroom. It was warm and there was a slight layer of steam and there was a soft humming from a fan.

Lena was already in the water, arms wrapped around herself.

It was not very deep water, and already it had taken a slight red tint to it. Though Lena’s nursing staff had taken pains to clean her, it was impossible for them to properly clean all of her, especially with her injuries.

Lena’s heartbeat was irregular, pained, and her face was contorted. Her hair, braided by Kara Danvers when Kasnia had to go and speak with Alex and the DEO about her reforming with Supergirl, was loose and over her back. Her skin was pale, the ridges of her spine countable, and her bruises were still fading, a mottled colour of greens and yellows, blacks and purples, but Kasnia didn’t peel her eyes away.

Kasnia came to a halt.

Lena’s body was shaking, causing little tremors in the water like waves, and she turned a little, the bones of her shoulder becoming prominent, as though she would soon sprout wings. Something sharp and hot slashed across Kas’ chest.

“Can-“ Lena cut herself off abruptly and Kasnia’s feet moved of their own violation, carrying her closer to the tub.

Across Lena’s shoulder the city was going about its business and she had a moment of longing for the night, to see what the city looked like, lit by lights and stars.

“Can you wash my hair for me?” Lena’s voice was broken, weak, exhausted, and now that she looked closer Kas could see some attempt had been made to wash it, but she hadn’t gotten very far.

“Of course,” Kas replied softly, keeping her voice low. For some reason the thought of breaking the quiet between them, alone in the bathroom, was unthinkable.

She took a moment to dash to the kitchen, taking note of Jess flattening out a rectangle pad on the floor and wondered what it was for, before taking a glass jug from the drawers.

Lena was where she had left her, still looking frail and broken and bruised, and Kas was quiet as she returned.

The bathwater was still pure, with Lena not wanting to cause her wounds any further stress with any products or chemicals, but the tint made the glass turn a faint red as Kasnia filled the jug.

With gentle, cautious hands Kasnia tilted Lena’s head back and tipped the water down her head. She continued her slow and careful actions until she was satisfied Lena’s hair was wet enough.

Then, with even gently fingers, she brushed the tangles out, humming a Kasnian song to herself, hoping it would comfort Lena.

Lena directed her to the shampoo, a slender black bottle with a golden cap and golden writing, and she followed the directions before beginning to massage it gently into Lena’s scalp.

Lena let out a long sigh and shifted back in the water. Kas was momentarily concerned that her exhaustion had overcome her, but she just settled back in the bath and let Kasnia shampoo her hair.

Monitoring Lena’s heartbeat enabled her to tell when Lena succumbed to her exhaustion and she ekpt an eye on Lena’s level in the tub as she gently massaged Lena’s scalp. The water hadn’t gotten any pinker, which was a relief, but there was grime streaming from her hair. There was a slight ring of grime and dried blood along the top of the water line, though it was faint and scattered.

Taking care to keep the water from Lena’s eyes Kas rinsed Lena’s hair and then reached for the conditioner.

It was…. Nice…soothing, even for her, running her fingers through Lena’s hair and letting the silky strands untangle. Lena’s hair had smelt nice, was silky and smooth, and had shined in the sunlight. It was proof of her condition, of her health and life, and Kas took pride in restoring that small part of it to Lena.

After a time she let her fingers trail lower, down her neck and slowly rubbed circles into the lithe muscle there, and then followed the curve to Lena’s shoulders.

She was careful to avoid the bruises marring her skin, but took care with the exhausted muscles while the conditioner worked its magic.

Soon she was tilting Lena’s head back, cradling it gently, as she washed the conditioner out.

“Leenah,” she roused her gently. “Leenah.”

Lena stirred with a fluttering of lashes and a groan before her eyes flickered open, darting around in panic before Kas moved to kneel next to the tub.

“Leenah,” she couldn’t help but smile as Lena’s eyes focused on her and she calmed down.

“I have washed your hair, can I help with anything else?”

Lena’s eyes glanced over at her many bottles of lotions and she winced.

“Can you pass me the soap please?”

Kasnia obliged and turned around while Lena washed herself the best she was able, and Kas caught the winces and sharp exhales.

After some time, longer than it should have been, the movement of the water halted and Lena spoke again.

“Can you help me out, please?”

Kas turned back immediately.

Lena was still hunched over but her arms were on the edge of the tub, a canvas of purples, yellows, even a few shades of green. They were scrawny and skeletal, with scratches and cuts.

Kasnia was gentle as she reached down and helped Lena from the tub, and Lena kept her head turned away as Kas darted off for a towel.

Lena was standing on unsteady legs, like a new-born fawn, when she held the towel out for her and Lena’s hands were skeletal as she wrapped it around herself.

Kasnia returned to Lena’s room for her robe, a very pretty navy blue fabrc with silver swirls on it, almost like stars. It was soft to her touch and she had the sudden desire to own one herself but shook the thought off and returned to Lena.

She had managed to step from the bath and was towelling herself off, still trying to hide her body from view and Kas averted her eyes even as she held out the robe for Lena to step in to.

She didn’t quite understand it, Lena was perfect and should never want to hide, but she would respect it. She would do anything for Lena.

There was a chair before the vanity and Kas pulled it out so Lena could sit, and Lena silently obeyed.

Kas was quiet as she took the hairdryer and set it on the vanity and began to towel Lena’s hair dry. Lena couldn’t wash her hair, it would be impossible to expect her to dry it as well.

After a time she returned the towel to the wrack and then started the hairdryer.

Lena was staring at her reflection, almost blankly as Kas worked portions of her hair. Some of it had fallen out and it wasn’t as long and thick as it was when Lena had first came to Kasnia. The thought made her sad.

Lena was yawning heavily, her head lowered and eyes partially closed by the time Kasnia was done, and she escorted her back to her room.

Jess had been in while they were occupied and had laid a light meal down, as well as the copious amounts of Lena’s medication with a large glass of water.

She let out a groan when she saw it but dutifully sat on the bed and reached for her first set of pills.

“I have to go away tonight,” Kasnia said after a long while, and Lena was forcing herself to eat some soup.

“I would like to be there,” Lena replied instantly, lowering her spoon. Her bowl was mostly full and she had reluctantly taken each bite under Kas’ watchful eye. She was taking Lena’s recovery very seriously.

Kas let her lips curl into a partial smile. “Of course.”

She had no intention of letting Lena see her go, nor did the DEO or Kara Danvers. It put them all at risk, and Kasnia wouldn’t have that. She wanted Lena’s last memory of her to be of her, not of her and Supergirl merging into one, or however that was going to happen.

Lena’s eyes were searching and then she gave a little nod and returned to her soup.

Her hand was unsteady and after a few more mouthfuls she let the spoon drop onto the plate with a clatter.

With a grunt she went for her first pill. Her glass of water was gone by the time she had finished and Kasnia had to refill the glass for her.

Lena’s head was lolling as she finished and Kasnia took away the dishes, returning them to the kitchen where Jess had left veterinary instructions for Little Wolf, though the pup was now sleeping on Lena’s couch.

The apartment was empty bar the three of them and Kasnia took a moment to dart out the balcony and do a run over the perimeter before returning to Lena. Lena was under the covers, her hair splayed out over the pillow and her eyes were mostly closed but she smiled at Kas when she came back.

The light from the afternoon was bright, and Kasnia shut the curtains so that Lena could sleep.

“Wake me up when we are leaving,” she murmured and Kas slowly sat on the edge of the bed.

“Leenah…..” she began and the weight in her pocket, her cell-phone, was heavy and burning through her jeans.

“Mh?”

“I… I need to tell you something.”

She sat rigidly on the bed for a moment before rising to her feet and placed her hands behind her back, setting her feet slightly apart in her soldiers stance. At times of stress people slipped back into where they were comfortable, and she, before meeting Lena, only knew of the soldier life. It was all she was, SnowBird, Linda Lee, but now she was Kas, Kasnia, friend to Lena. She was something more now, and it was all because of Lena. She owed it to Lena, then, to let her know who Kara Danvers was.

“What is it?” Lena was valiantly fighting sleep, lifting partially onto her arms, eyes concerned and Kasnia hesitated.

Even exhausted and in pain, drugged up on so many pills, she still cared. Cared at the expense of herself.

“Supergirl. I know who she is. I…want to tell you but-“

“Don’t tell me,” Lena rasped out, voice suddenly strong, eyes bright.

“But-“

“No, Kas,” Lena shook her head slightly, falling back onto the pillows and she turned her head slightly to find a more comfortable position, though kept her eyes on Kasnia.

“Very well,” Kas replied, ducking her head, but she lifted up the cell-phone.

“When you are ready, there is a recording on here.” She placed it on the table next to Lena’s head. “I took it while you were in hospital. She didn’t know I took it. It….”

“Kasnia,” Lena smiled gently. ‘I know who she is. Just like I know who you are.”

“You…” Kas tilted her head to the side. “You know her name?”

“Yes,” Lena breathed and her lashes fluttered, like butterfly wings as she sunk into her pillow.

“I…okay.”

She was quiet a little longer before an unpleasant swirling in her chest made her aware of what she wanted.

“Can I stay with you?” Kas asked quietly, unable to meet Lena’s eyes but wanting to so desperately.

Lena smiled at her and her arm moved weakly to the covers.

“Wake me up when we’re leaving, okay?” Her voice was weak and soft, childlike as Kasnia darted to the other side of the bed and let herself under the covers.

Lena’s warmth hadn’t gotten across the entire bed but she could feel it, almost like some sort of force. It made the hair on her arms and at her nape rise to attention.

“Leenah,” she whispered, and the curtains were open a crack, casting a beam of light over Lena’s face as though she were one of those angels spoken of in the human religion.

“Mh?”

“I…love…you. I love you.”

The afternoon took her confession, a breath of air, but she could tell that Lena had caught it by the suddenly radiant smile she gave it, starting at her lips before entering her eyes.

“I have…always loved you.”

Kas glanced over Lena’s features, tracing them, imprinting them to her memory, though it wasn’t necessary. Loving Lena was part of her. It had always been part of her.

“I know.”

“Hm,” Kasnia almost scoffed, but didn’t want to break the silence in the room, the soft peace between them as Lena fought sleep. “Because she loves you.”

And how the world hadn’t yet figured out that Supergirl loved Lena Luthor, Kasnia didn’t know. It was obvious in how Supergirl always ran to Lena Luthor, protected her, saved her. Kasnia had been jealous, until she had saved Lena, until she realised that the devotion they had for Lena was the same.

But Kara Danvers hadn’t been the one next to Lena, Kasnia had.

“No.” Lena said simply and her face was partially covered by her pillow. Kasnia had the thought that she was adorable.

“Because you love me. You aren’t just part of her, you are you. You are Kasnia.”

“Yes.”

Lena was quiet a long while and Kasnia thought she’d fallen asleep.

“Mh, I’m gonna fall asleep,” she hummed, voice muffled partially into her pillow.

“Before I do though…” the smile in her voice was obvious and her eyes blearily opened. They were glazed, with drugs and exhaustion, but still beautiful. Kas could spend forever looking into them, seeing them change by the light, by the season, by what Lena was wearing or by what she was feeling.

“For you, _anything_.”

“Can I have a goodnight kiss?”

Kasnia was startled into silence and her heart swirling in her chest and started to pound.

Lena kept her eyes on her, slightly unfocused but still determined, and Kas knew she were speaking with full awareness of where she was and what she were asking, it was the only reason she agreed.

After the soldiers had indicated they wanted to keep Lena company Cook had taken Kasnia aside and discussed consent and sex with her, in broad terms, and Lena had given her more information. As much as Kas wanted to kiss Lena, she would not have done so without being sure that Lena was sure.

She gave a shaky nod. “I don’t know- I don’t-“

“It’s okay,” Lena whispered and Kas kept her eyes on her. She wanted that, even if Lena only thought she were Supergirl.

Lena was getting closer, her hair getting caught under her and she lifted up on her arms to move it out the way, curling it around her collar and shoulders.

She was close now, Kas could feel the puff of her breath over her face, smell the soup and the chemical stain of the medication she had taken.

“Is this okay?” Lena asked and Kas could count her individual lashes.

Her stomach was a concoction of feelings, she didn’t know what to do or feel, it was overwhelming. Her heartbeat was pounding in her chest, a powerful thudding thing that had no….pattern or control. It was wild.

“Kas?”

Kasnia had never kissed anyone, had never seen it happen apart from on the television, but she knew how it worked, the pressing of lips on lips.

Lena’s lips were soft but chapped and the angle wasn’t… it didn’t feel right, but Lena, after a moment, smiled and tilted her head, connecting their lips again.

It was… soft… innocent, but Kasnia’s heart stopped, and then danced in her chest.

She could feel the silk sheets, the heat from Lena and herself warming the air around them. Already Kasnia could hear the blood in Lena’s body rushing through her veins, the thrumming of her heartbeat, the soft parting of their lips.

Lena’s hand came up, soft and shaking, and Kasnia knew that Kara had spent some time with Lena, doing her nails on one of her visits. It had been while Kas had been out with Little Wolf, and she had burned with the thought of Lena being alone with Kara, when she should have been with Kas. But Alex Danvers had joined her with the dog, and she had spoken at length with her sister, so it had been an acceptable compromise. Though Kara may have loved Lena as Kas did, that didn’t mean Kas was willing to give up her place in Lena’s life.

“Thank you for saving me, Kasnia,” Lena whispered and pressed another impossibly soft kiss to her lips.

Kas was fairly certain the gasp that split her lips was more of a whine than anything else, though Lena didn’t comment on it.

A giant must have birthed the star the earthlings called Sol, for a sun was birthing in her chest as she stared into Lena’s eyes, enjoyed her warmth, the soft touch of her hand at her cheek, the press of her lips. In that afternoon Kasnia found her home in Lena.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise ? 
> 
> So, you know when you have a tiny chapter and then decide you need to add too it? Oops (#^_^#) 
> 
> Happy (belated) New Year?
> 
> We are winding down now, not too long to go.
> 
> Ignore mistakes. I had eye surgery and can't stare at the screen too long.


	13. It is you I have loved

 

“We have to do it,” Alex said, standing at the door and eyeing Lena as Kasnia held out some flowers to Lena. They were mismatched and a few had dirt on them, so clearly she had retrieved them from a garden, but the thought was there.

“Will it hurt her?”

“It shouldn’t do,” her sister replied, referring to the merge gun that Brainy had said would probably manage to re-join Kasnia and Kara.

“I don’t want it to. She’s been hurt enough.”

“I know.”

Lena was smiling at Kas, and the dark brunette had lit like sunshine was hers alone to give, and she was giving it to Lena.

It was a few days after Lena had been brought back to the US and admitted into hospital. Lillian and Lena’s lawyers had worked with DEO lawyers to craft a statement clearing Lena of any perceived wrong doing. L-Corp’s PR team had informed the public that Lena, while still needing medical attention, was recovering from her captivity. They had, with Lena’s permission, learnt that she had walked willingly to Kasnia to protect her schools and hospitals from Lex, and had been thrown in a cell. The world knew that Lex had her starved and drugged to keep her from using her most powerful weapon against him, her mind, and they knew that she had crawled out of a tiny window to escape. They knew she’d been kidnapped by Red Daughter.

They didn’t know that Red Daughter had brought her back to the US and was masquerading as Kara Danvers at her bedside while the DEO and Supergirl decided what to do with her.

They had decided it would be best to merge Kara and Kasnia back together, unsure of the long term affects on them both, and needing a resolution. They couldn’t just have a malleable Kryptonian running around, especially one that looked so much like Red Daughter. The fact that she seemed attached to Lena Luthor’s side also made some of the higher-ups nervous. Not because they thought Lena may do something, or at least that wasn’t verbalised while Supergirl was around, but because if someone threatened Lena, a Super who was willing to kill, would not be a good idea to have around.

Kasnia had been consulted, and she had been… resigned to the idea…knowing that she shouldn’t have existed in the first place. She was aware it wasn’t really her decision, but she had liked being involved. Her one exception to the decision had been time; she wanted more time with Lena.

It had been easy enough to agree. The DEO wanted to perfect the merge gun, and to make sure Kasnia had told them everything she knew about Lex and his operations before she…went away.

Plus, one of the DEO trauma experts, had suggested having a friendly face around, Kasnia’s, would be good for Lena to recover from her ordeal. Naturally the stubborn woman had wanted to return to work, but with Kara, Alex, Kas and even Lillian ordering her not to, she hadn’t had much of a choice.

Her one goal, after giving her report, had been to rest and recover. Kara visited her as both Kara and as Supergirl, and Kasnia had been permitted to dye her hair another colour and cut it so that the similarities between Kara and Kas weren’t so obvious. She also got her own wardrobe, and she favoured crisp and pressed clothing, like what Lena wore for work.

She spent a lot of time with Lena, though when she wasn’t with Lena she was followed by Kara, J’onn, or Brainy, around the city. But she didn’t do very interesting things. She spent time in the parks, zoo, and museums, but she would always return to Lena and report to her what she had seen and experienced. It was… nice for Kara to see someone else react to the world around them with wonder, though they had been careful to make sure she wasn’t exposed to any…negative aspects of society. They hadn’t wanted to trigger any…anti-American sentiment, though with Lena’s presence they doubted she’d relapse. She had also had the wolf dog with her, the little pup sticking to Lena and Kasnia’s side like glue, and growling at anyone that came near. He was a good guard dog as any, and Kasnia had been out to get him a collar, a camo bandana, and a name badge. Little Wolf.

Kasnia had had her week, it was all they had been willing to grant her, and it was ending that night. It coincided with Lena finally being released to her own home, though Alex would be personally accompanying Dr Hamilton too and from her apartment daily for her check-ups.

Kas had asked to take Lena home, and Lena had agreed. Though Kara would be in the skies above, making sure it went smoothly.

Lena had asked to be with Kas as she merged with Supergirl, but it had been declined on account of her not knowing about Kara, and also them not knowing what would happen to Supergirl. She also spent most of her time sleeping and wouldn’t be awake long enough for the procedure.

They were planning on doing it tonight, when Lena was sleeping, so that she didn’t see anything the DEO didn’t want her too, or see Kara and Kas become one.

Lena still didn’t know Supergirl’s identity, and the DEO didn’t want her to find out when Kas and Kara merged.

 “Go on patrol,” Alex suggested turning to her. “I’ll make sure Lena is discharged properly and let you know when she leaves.”

Kara cast a final glance at the grinning brunette with her face, and it was weird to see herself and not see herself, she was still getting used to it,  and the softly smiling CEO. “Do we have plans for the press?”

Alex grinned. “It was ‘leaked’ yesterday. They think she is being discharged tomorrow.”

Kara beamed back at her sister. It was nice to have Alex in Lena’s corner, though the woman had been gently suggesting Kara tell Lena who she was. She had decided to do it after she merged back with Kasnia, depending on how that went.

She was still apprehensive about it, but Lena had made her own feelings clear on the matter, and it made Kara feel better. Kasnia was Kara, she was good and honest and self-sacrificing on the inside, and it didn’t matter that Lex had taken that and twisted it into, it didn’t change that Kara and Kasnia were the same at their core. They were one. Kara was sure of that, that no matter how their re-joining went, she would remain who she was at her core. Brainy wasn’t sure if her memories of the split would be realigned, he wasn’t sure if Kara’s would remain, so she had written down everything she could remember, just in case.

She was nervous, but she needed to go through with it, for all of their sakes. Kasnia would be reporting back to the DEO at eleven, so she had about twelve hours left and she wanted to spend it with Lena. Kara couldn’t begrudge her that, her own desire to spend time with Lena could wait.

Glancing back at Lena she let herself smile. The jealousy in her chest was still there, but had faded to an echo, a shadow of what it used to be. Kara was only thankful there was someone who loved Lena as much as she did. Even if it was technically her.

She spent the rest of her day in the skies, reassuring the people that she was there. It had been a hard four months on all of them, and she was glad the anti-alien sentiment had faded now that arrests were being made and Red Daughter had been killed.

The official story was that Supergirl had gone up against Red Daughter, somewhere in the woods outside of National City, and had been neutralised. She was no longer a threat. Of course she wasn’t a threat, not when she spent her days curled up against Lena’s side like a kitten, sharing her food and telling her of things she had seen and heard.

Kara had given an interview to CatCo, speaking to Supergirl with James as the photographer. As much as she hadn’t liked having a clone at first, she was very useful. It was easy enough to get a picture of the two of them to further disperse suspicion that Kara Danvers was Supergirl, especially as ‘Supergirl’ had visited CatCo for her interview. With a little bit of make-up and some careful lighting, it was easy enough to pass the two off as different people, though Kas was still an abysmal Supergirl. She didn’t smile as much and she was stiff and restrained, almost like J’onn when he had pretended to be her for Cat Grant.

Kasnia had been given a temporary identity, just in case, and she had been given a credit card which she used to purchase food and clothes and books and movies, which she watched with Lena. She also spent money at museums and aquariums and art galleries, though her biggest expense had been the funding of a new animal shelter. The DEO had taken care of that bill, though Kara knew their accountant wasn’t going to be thrilled with the expense.

A few robberies intervened, a snack at one of her favourite food-trucks, and Kara was going to the DEO with pizza for Alex. Getting back into routine with her sister had been a little challenging after her mind-wipe, there were weeks of hurt and disinterest, which had been hard. But Alex’s love for her had been the reason she’d agreed to it, and they had clung together over sister nights, reconnecting on everything that Alex had missed while protecting Kara. It had been part of the reason she hadn’t been spending as much time with Lena. Not that Kara Danvers hadn’t bullied her way into the building, by-passing an aloof and cold Lillian, to see her best friend. She then had to explain to Lena why the nurses thought she was her girlfriend, to her embarrassment. Kasnia had found it hillalrious when Lena found out, though Kara had thought she seemed jealous of the thought.

Still, Kas had spent more time with Lena than anyone else had so Kara didn’t get why she might have been jealous.

Thankfully Lena had yet to click that Kasnia and Kara were the same, and that Kara and Supergirl were the same, but she knew if she kept on visiting when Kas was there, Lena would look at their identical faces and figure it out, even though Kas had changed her hair.

Kara had been okay with brief visits, flowers and food, while Kas monopolised Lena’s time and attention. James had visited, and she was sure that conversation had been a little awkward. Jess had returned from university, having completed a degree, with a furious expression and a determined scowl. Kara had heard that conversation, one-sided though it was, about Lena hiring the wrong people and not taking care of herself and how she was absolutely going to stay in that bed and get better and Jess and Sam would run L-Corp and no, Lillian would not get her claws into it, and she was very, very glad Lena was alive. There had been tears, and Lena had been flattered and humbled by Jess’ affection.

With L-Corp safe under Jess’ watchful eye, with help from Sam, and CatCo run by James, Lena was free to recover. It was clearly driving her nuts because the moment she was given a phone so they could contact her, she hacked her way back into her own company to keep track of it.

Brainy and Jess had to lock her out, much to her frustration. She ended up reading the classics with Kas, and watching a lot of television. Kara knew she was happy to go back to the privacy of her own home.

As per Alex’s threat, four paparazzi and one journalist had been arrested for sneaking into the building, under the guise of visiting a friend or family member. But the DEO caught them before they got anywhere Lena and passed them off to the police. Kara was thankful that the DEO got to them before Kasnia did, though she didn’t think her clone would hurt them. Scare them maybe, but not hurt them. Lena wouldn’t be pleased with her.

Alex was a little too busy with paper-work to spend too much time Kara, and Kara was okay with that. She knew the DEO was still working over-time on all of the anti-alien rhetoric rotting the country, so the Director was busy.

Her evening passed in a blur , darting out once to help cart the survivor of a hit-and-run to hospital, and then she was letting Kas into the DEO and escorting her down into the laboratories.

Her double was oddly light, floaty and distracted, lost in her own mind as she was hooked up to machines next to Kara. She was curious, but wasn’t about to push, especially as Kasnia seemed at peace. Happy.

Brainy had, with help from a very enthusiastic Lena, designed a new merging ray and had it installed in the green room. It was decided that the merging would work best under the influence of Kryptonite, and Kara felt the nausea rising in her body, but knew it was necessary.

The two of them were in identical gowns, hooked up to various monitors while the giant gun was above them, it was like something out of a horror film, some cyborg media, and Kara didn’t like to look at it, instead she closed her eyes.

“Are you ready?”

Kara glanced over at Alex and nodded, and then Alex was taking Kasnia’s hand.

“No matter what,” she heard Alex say, and she didn’t feel jealousy, instead she felt overwhelming love for her sister. “You’re my sister, Kas, and I love you.”

Kara turned her head away to give them some privacy, and then Alex was saying the same to her, and squeezing her hand.

“Love you.”

“Love you, too,” she replied, feeling her throat tighten. Rao, she loved Alex, and words couldn’t describe how she felt about having her back in her life, fully.

A few minutes later and the room was being cleared. They didn’t know what the rays would do to humans, so they had to stay behind the safety glass.

“You should tell her.”

Kara turned to see herself staring at her from the medical bed opposite.

“Leenah, you should tell her.”

“What?”

“That you love her.”

Kasnia was smiling at her softly before looking back at the ceiling. “We will always love her.”

Kara stared across at her clone, wondering why she was being so… open about it.

Casting her mind off of it she gave Brainy her attention as he did a count down, making sure they were all right.

The light above her grew and grew and grew, until it was like she was staring into the sun, and she had to close her eyes against the glare of it. She could feel its power behind her lids and squeezed her eyes shut.

“It will be okay, Kara Zor El,” her double promised, and it was with those words she drifted off into the light and heat.

She could only hope.

~*~

Kara came around slowly. There was warmth all around her and she was on something soft and cuddly.

“Kara?”

“Mh?” She blearily forced her eyes open, feeling grit from the night, or was it day? She wasn’t really sure of what time it was, and the lights couldn’t help her with that.

“Kara,” her name was whispered in relief and she forced her eyes open to find Alex.

“Hey,” she rasped out and tried to swallow.

“Here.” She let Alex hand her a cup with a straw and craned her neck to drink the refreshingly chilled liquid.

“Thanks.” Swallowing was easier now and she sighed in relief. “Kas?”

Alex smiled at her, wariness evident in her eyes and bearing. “You were joined successfully.”

Kara nodded, she didn’t feel any different, but if Alex said it worked, it probably did.

“We need to run some tests,” Alex said but her smile was fond. “But not now. Now, you need to rest.”

“I feel fine, Alex,” she grumbled, but couldn’t protest Alex’s actions when her sister loved her so much.

“You’re staying here, under the sunbeds,” Alex said sternly, “Or, you can go home. But,” she interrupted seeing Kara perk up, “you have to come in first thing tomorrow.”

“How long have I been out?” She asked, already sliding her feet off the bed and onto the floor. She was still in her gown, but she didn’t feel any different.

“A few days,” Alex replied and let out a sigh. “No Super-ing, alright? J’onn will take care of any emergency. You just have to rest, okay?”

Kara nodded eagerly, already knowing what she would do the moment she left the DEO.

Food. Food was first, but Lena was a close second.

She jumped to her feet and took a moment to look for her suit. It was hanging up over in the corner and Kara zipped into it as Alex tapped on her tablet, likely authorising her discharge from the DEO.

“All done. You can leave, but you have-“

“Have to come in tomorrow. I know,” Kara held her arms out for Alex.

“I’ll bring you breakfast,” she promised as Alex squeezed her tightly.

“I love you,” her sister was warm and soft, and so squishy that Kara was gentle with her embrace.

“I love you, too.”

She gave a gentle squeeze and then stepped back. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she smiled, looking over her sisters tired features. “Get some sleep, please?”

Alex gave a sigh and waved her for the door. “Get out of here, Kara.”

Kara grinned and darted in to give her sister another hug. Alex was a wonderful person, a fantastic sister, and she was proud to call her such.

She zipped out through the DEO and into the morning.

Her stomach growled and she sped through the skyscrapers to her favourite bakery, already she could smell the delicious warm smells of fresh bread.

Following her stomachs commands she ducked down to the street and took a moment to smile politely at the citizen that was entering. The young man, probably just off the night shift by the look of him, smiled at her startled and a little star-struck, and she darted past him and into the shop.

There were already a few people getting their simple coffees and tea, but the bakery was best known for its breads and sweets and her mouth watered.

She could already taste it and her stomach growled again.

Bread. She wanted bread…. And cheese… lots of cheese.

“Hello,” she said straightening as she walked to the counter and placed her hands behind her back. Maybe she could take Lena some breakfast? It was about that time, and Lena was very disciplined like that, even getting up on time when she was ill.

“I will have,” she considered it a moment and then rapidly placed her order.

It took the server a moment to tally up her order and she handed over the payment while she waited.

“I will have those now,” she said as the server was packing the bread into brown paper bags and she turned her back, to be polite, before she scoffed the lot with her superior speed.

She settled against one of the shelves, where there was day old bread and left overs sold at a cheaper price, and nibbled on the left over bread. It was warm and soft and fluffy and the outside of it crackled delightfully in her ear as she crunched into it.

Within a few minutes she was taking her bags, many of them, and lifting off the pavement. She would go and see Lena.

Lena’s apartment was in a wealthy part of the city, and her rooms were at the top of the building, a fitting place for Lena’s economic status.

There was also a balcony, and Kara noted that the door was unlocked, clearly waiting for her and the idea was pleasing. But it was a security concern that Lena really should address. Kara would mention it.

She landed on the balcony and knocked for entrance. Inside she could hear the puppy, Little Wolf, and a sleepy, tired murmur quietening the beast.

Kara hesitated. She had liked the puppy, but the puppy hadn’t liked her. He had liked Kasnia, and adored Lena, but he hadn’t warmed to anyone else, especially Kara. Which was stupid as Kara and Kasnia were the same, literally, so maybe he had seen something in her and not liked her.

The pup bounded up to the door, all long limbs, hackles raised and lips curling into a snarl.

“Leetle Wolf,” she greeted and the dog paused, sitting on its haunches and tilting his head in the trademark puppy curious look.

“Kas? Oh,” Lena appeared from inside the house and something in Kara’s chest twisted at seeing her.

Lena still looked sick, she was frail and pale and the scent of antiseptic and hospitals still clung to her.

“Supergirl,” Lena rested a hand on the back of her couch for support.

“I brought you breakfast?” Kara hedged, able to hear Lena through the glass but then realised that maybe Lena couldn’t hear her. She lifted the bag in question.

A tired smile crossed Lena’s face and she nodded, flicking her fingers at Little Wolf and the pup hesitated but then trotted to her side.

“Come in,” she said as she reached into the pocket of her robe and held out a treat to the eager puppy.

“He is well trained,” Kara commented as she entered the apartment and the thought was pleasing. Of course, Lena, who was strong and in control all the time would ensure discipline in her pet. He would be a good protector while she was not around.

“Mh,” Lena shrugged and sent the puppy on his way and he edged over to Kara, still cautious of her but probably confused. “He’s behaving right now. He’s going to ruin my furniture,” she didn’t sound angry though, instead she sounded fond.

A glance around the apartment showed it was in a slight disarray, likely because of the four-footed resident who was sniffing at Kara’s boots.

“Were you and Kas-“

“I’ve just come from the DEO,” Kara interrupted and followed Lena into the kitchen. Little Wolf was sniffing eagerly at her bags and she quietly told him she’d give him a treat when Lena wasn’t looking.

A slight wag took over his tail and she grinned at him.

Lena had what seemed like an entire pharmacy on her counter and the smile on her face faded.

“Coffee?”

Kara shook her head. “Hot chocolate, please.” She paused a moment. “If you don’t mind,” she added and started to unpack her goodies.

Lena turned and slowly went into the cupboard and removed a tin of hot chocolate.

She’d already boiled the jug, and judging from the steaming mug on the counter, next to her breakfast of pills and tonics, already made her coffee.

Kara was part way to the drawer for some bread when she realised she wasn’t Kara and she didn’t know where they were.

Lena placed a lot of the mixture into a mug and then piled the sugar in as Kara brought all of the bread out and inhaled with a happy hum.

“Where is-“ she began as Lena popped the whipped cream back in the fridge after adding a swirl to the top of her hot chocolate.

“In third drawer,” Lena said as she slowly made her way around the bench, wincing occasionally. “Make yourself at home.”

Lena wouldn’t tell her to do so unless she meant it, so Kara zipped through the kitchen and set the breads and treats on the plates and got some butter from the fridge and then she saw Lena’s cheese collection.

Lena didn’t have people over very often, but her house-keeper kept her fridge well supplied with all sorts of fresh food, and there looked like there was enough cheese for about six cheeseboards.

“Yes!” Kara dove for the cheese and piled it up in her arms and quickly had a nice cut pile of cheeses and was in the middle of melting the cheese with her heat vision when Lena let out a little giggle.

Freezing she turned slowly to face Lena, who had her fingers wrapped around her mug and was smiling over the top of it at her.

“Kasnia did that with her cheese as well. It’s a little heavy for me, but she said it reminded her of home. Try an egg on the top,” Lena suggested and Kara looked at her boat of bread with the cheese on top and thought that yes, an egg would make this even more delicious.

She darted back to the fridge, bringing out a free-range, organic egg, and cracked it on top of the cheese and then set about melting the cheese and cooking the egg with her heat vision.

When she was done she let out a low groan of desire, it smelt delicious.

Mouth watering she went back to the drawer and got a giant fork. It was going to be difficult, but Kara was up for the challenge.

“Is she with you? What was the merging like?”

Kara was half way through trying to shovel cheese and bread into her mouth and she was certain she looked comical, mouth part way open and head tilted in an attempt to shove as much food into her mouth as possible.

She used her super speed to swallow and clean her mouth before addressing Lena.

Lena wasn’t even disturbed by the show of powers and Kara knew that Kasnia had never hidden them from her, and she had come to expect it, to accept it from Red Daughter. Part of her was jealous that Kasnia had been able to be herself around Lena, and wanted the same for herself.

“It worked… she’s back with me, as far as I can tell…” she trailed off awkwardly, not sure what had drawn her to Lena, and realising that Supergirl and Lena Luthor didn’t have quite the open relationship for her to just show up with food and make herself at home.

Feeling suddenly awkward, unsure if she should stay or go, Lena came to her rescue, as Lena seemed to do.

“Would you be willing to accompany me to the park? I need to walk Little Wolf,” the pup in question tilted his head at his name, lifting his gaze from the chew toy he was gnawing on.

Kara hesitated. Part of her instantly wanted to say yes, to spend some time with her friend and make sure she was okay and safe, but the other part of her knew that if she was seen out, and not resting, then Alex would get mad.

“I don’t know if I can make it there and back,” Lena added, and Kara heard her swallow and knew just what it was costing the other woman to admit to being weak, vulnerable.

Decision made Kara nodded, beaming.

“Of course! I’ve always wanted a dog but Al-er… my landlord… Alan…. Doesn’t like dogs.”

Lena sipped at her coffee, eyes falling shut in bliss and left Kara time to berate herself for her stupid slip up. Thankfully Lena didn’t seem to notice.

“Mh,” Lena hummed tiredly and her eyes flickered open to pierce Kara with their cold calculation.

“Alex said I could do light exercise-“ Alex absolutely did not, Kara knew. Lena was to stay home, preferably in bed or on the couch, and not work! Until Alex said she was better. Her body was still recovering. “If you give me a few minutes, I’ll get changed.”

“You look perfect,” Kara blurted and then flushed, ducking her head and becoming preoccupied with her bread and cheese. Where had that come from?

Lena chuckled lightly and the sound was warm and sent sparks through Kara’s blood.

“Well, thank you but no,” she slid off her stool and grimaced. “I can’t exactly wear this out,” she glanced down and then looked back at Kara. “I’ll be done in a minute.”

It took more than a minute, Kara had finished her feast, leaving some for Lena if she wanted it, and had even tided her dishes by the time she thought to check on Lena.

“Um, Leenah?” She edged over to the hallway where she knew Lena’s bedroom lay. Usually she called her Miss Luthor, but that… didn’t seem right. Lena was right for Lena, she was Lena after all. Not Miss Luthor, and she would never be Miss Luthor to Kara again.

“I’ll be out in a minute,” Lena called back, voice cracking with the effort and Kara wanted to go and help her but knew she needed to let Lena do it on her own. For a moment she cursed herself. She should have come as Kara Danvers. Kara Danvers was Lena’s best friend and could go and help her, and provide much needed comfort when Lena needed it.

It was another ten minutes before Lena was slowly entering the hallway, and Kara had kept herself busy by talking to Little Wolf, telling him he would grow up big and strong and protect Lena when she wasn’t around.

The animal had warmed up to her quickly, more so than he ever had, and maybe he had thought she was Kasnia, but Kara wasn’t about to complain, because he was warm and soft and so cute.

Lena was bundled up, warm and looking like a burrito and Kara bit back her amused look.

“I know,” Lena let out a sigh. “But I’m cold and I don’t care.”

Instantly Kara’s amusement faded. “Are you sure-“

“I need to, Supergirl,” Lena interrupted, familiar fire in her eyes and Kara could only nod. Though she didn’t think it were wise for Lena to go out if it had taken her nearly twenty minutes to get dressed. But, Lena got what Lena wanted, it was one of her more redeeming character traits.

Kara would stay with her and keep her safe.

“Stubborn woman,” Kara muttered to herself as Lena made for the door and to her surprise Lena heard her and laughed.

Kara froze as she listened, letting the sound ring through her heart and sing in her blood. She let out a sigh. It had been a while since she had heard it, and she was worried she may never hear it again. She was glad that it hadn’t been the case.

“I prefer determined,” she corrected, a little breathlessly and coughed into her sleeve.

When her fit of coughing subsided she frowned. “I’m fine,” she emphasised, clearly seeing some of Kara’s distress on her face.

Kara frowned at her. Alex had mentioned Lena’s body wasn’t doing very well after the conditions it had endured, but didn’t think she was still sick. She’d be talking with her sister as soon as she left Lena.

Lena had nearly died for her, for the world, and Kara would make sure she received the best care in the world.

“Little Wolf! Come!” Lena snapped her fingers for the puppy and he looked at her curiously and she jingled the leash she had taken off the stand by the door. It had a dog poo bag attached and Lena also picked up a packet of treats.

The puppy immediately bounded over to her, pawing at her legs for attention and she reached down to click the lead to his collar.

He was raucous, instantly tugging at the lead and Kara could see the strain holding him was putting on Lena, so she gently walked up to her and held her hand out for the lead.

“Let me?”

Lena’s eyes followed her hand up her arm until they met her eyes.

After a moments searching her eyes, Lena handed her the rope.

“Kasnia took him to the vet for a check up when she brought him here,” Lena said, unlocking the door and stepping into the hallway. Immediately a door opened down the hall and a duo in black suits exited. Kara eyed them carefully, noting the concealed guns and narrowed her eyes at them.

“Bodyguards,” Lena told Kara under her breath and Kara relaxed a little bit.

Little Wolf was growling at them softly and Kara tried not to grin at the beast. He would be a good guard dog for Lena, once he was a bit more trained. Kara liked the idea. He would be powerful, trained, and devoted to Lena. A good servant and friend.

“I’m waiting on his DNA results,” Lena commented and started to walk in slow and measured steps towards the elevator down the ned of the hall.  “I suspect he’s part wolf and maybe a Shepard of some sort, but I'm not sure on the rest.”

They all entered the elevator together, and Kara was of half a mind to dismiss them, as she was with Lena and no one was getting to Lena while Supergirl was there, and she was going to say so until she realised it wasn’t her place.

A few times the elevator halted on another floor, but one of the security guards pressed the button to close the door and they closed in, in front of the doors to stop people from entering. Eventually they were on the ground floor and they exited the car, with Lena’s security stepping out around them.

Kara had Little Wolf on a leash and kept close to Lena. The puppy was eager, straining at the leash and darting around and generally having so much unrestrained energy. He was eager, that was certain, but he was also wary, keeping close to Lena and Kara.

Kara tugged on the leash a little, trying to get his attention, before she wound the end of it around her hand, shortening his range.

He didn’t seem to mind, or was more concerned with everything around him, bouncing up at her side, straining against her but he was easy enough for her to control as they walked towards the door.

A few people stopped and stared at them, but Kara wasn’t concerned. She was here and no one would be getting near Lena without her approval.

Lena walked slowly and Kara hovered nearby ready to provide support and kept Little Wolf on her other side as they walked. It was slow going, but they passed through the crowd easily, especially when Lena’s bodyguards walked in front and clearly told people to get out of the way with their black suits, dark glasses and a no-nonsense expression.

As they passed store-fronts Kara caught her reflection and it… was displeasing.

She was in her normal suit of blue and red, with her boots and hair as always, and while she did look a little out of place with a dog at her heels and Lena next to her, it was something else that unsettled her.

She couldn’t put her finger on why, and kept quiet next to Lena as they walked, and as they waited for a pedestrian crossing she caught Lena looking at her from the corner of her eye. Lena didn’t say anything, and soon they were crossing the road and entering the park.

It was a long and slow journey, sticking carefully to the paths as they walked around, and Kara directed them over to a bench, hearing how Lena’s muscles trembled with the effort of holding her upright.

Lena didn’t say anything but Kara caught the sharp exhale of relief and felt her happiness swell. Little Wolf was sniffing eagerly at their feet and straining at his leash.

“I am waiting until he fits a harness,” Lena commented with her head tipped back and enjoying the cool breeze. It must be nice to be out, especially after her months of captivity and then time in hospital.

Kara glanced around at the other park goers; the dog walkers, joggers, group of moms doing yoga, and the group of young people tossing a Frisbee back and forth.

They had drawn a bit of attention, but the glare of Lena’s bodyguards kept most people away, and those that walked past were watched by two sets of bright blue eyes, one more friendly than the other, until they were out of range.

“Take him to play, if you want. You’ll be able to control him better than I can,” Lena said after a long while, where Little Wolf whimpered softly and strained at his leash.

Kara looked down at him and then over at Lena, who had her hear tilted to the sun and her eyes closed. She still looked sick, deathly so, but….

“I’ll be right here,” Kara told Lena seriously and Lena didn’t even open her eyes, waving her off with a skeletal thin hand.

Hesitating a moment, Kara nodded and then strode across the grass, Little Wolf happily at her side.

She instructed the puppy to sit and it took her a moment until he sat, but his tongue was lolling out happily as he gazed around. She gave him a treat and he devoured it instantly. She had read books on puppy training, and knew the occasional treat was fine, though she knew that those blue eyes would be the end of her. She had a brief moments of apology for Alex when faced with her own puppy eyes.

“Listen, Lettle Wolf,” she said and crouched down next to the puppy, aware of eyes on them but choosing to ignore them. “We have to take care of Leenah, don’t we?”

The puppy tilted his head and his body shook and Kara took that as a win.

“Okay then,” she unclipped the collar and let the puppy run away. His tail was waving back and forth and he was mostly all limbs and fluff. Grinning Kara darted after him and soon they were running around together.

She kept an eye on Lena, saw her speaking to one of her bodyguards, and then she was alone again. A few people came and started playing with Kara and Little Wolf, and she had to tell them that he was Lena’s, and she was just helping today. She spent a lot of time taking selfies with other peoples dogs, and playing with them as well. She did always enjoy her time at the park with other people and their dogs, but this time she had her own, and while she didn’t mind taking pictures she did keep an eye on Lena.

At one point there was sirens and she lifted her head on reflex, hearing a robbery on 2nd and Cedar but returned back to rubbing Little Wolf’s belly. National City had competent police, and they didn’t need her poking her nose in, still she kept an ear out in case it turned violent. She could get there before J’onn, even though she was off duty.

It was a few minutes later when Lena whistled for Little Wolf.

The tired puppy, who had been chewing on a stick, lifted his head and let out a little whine and then charged over to her, tail wagging.

Kara lifted her head and followed him, especially when she saw the copious amounts of hotdogs Lena’s bodyguard had with him.

Hoping that some of those hotdogs were for her, she trotted over after Little Wolf, bypassing the poo disposal bin and making sure to block her nose.

Lena had Little Wolf at her feet looking up at her happily as he chewed on one of those dental chews for dogs.

“Here,” Lena was offering a small bottle of hand sanitiser and Kara started before taking it and wiping her hands. The body guards had each taken a hot-dog, and Lena warned her to leave four for them, but then pointed her to the box of them.

Kara grinned and dove on them. Lena was the best.

“Want to tell me what’s on your mind?”

Kara hesitated, pausing with her third hot-dog half way through her mouth and Lena slowly turned to face her. She had her hand slowly patting Little Wolf’s fur, he was curled up on the bench next to her.

“I-“

“You didn’t go to the sirens earlier,” Lena added, looking out over the park and the people who were still staring at them.

“And while we were waiting to cross the street I noticed you kept looking in the window and… frowning.”

Lena paused a moment and turned to look at Kara, her hand halting patting. “You don’t frown….so…. what’s on your mind?”

Kara paused and looked at her empty hands and then looked at the box of hot-dogs that was steadily going down.

“Do you ever…” she considered her words for a moment. “Do you ever just… feel like you aren’t doing the right thing?”

Kara frowned and then grabbed a hot-dog in exchange for something to do. That wasn’t exactly what she was asking but she didn’t know how to verbalise what she was thinking, or what even she was feeling.

Lena was quiet a while and Kara fought the urge to run away.

“Is this feeling sudden?” She enquired, voice tired but her eyes were glinting when Kara turned to look at her.

Kara lifted a shoulder in a shrug. She had always felt like this, but she didn’t know why she had never told anyone, or tried to do something about it.

“No, but I-“

“Is it the work?” Lena asked after a few moments of thought.

“No, well, not really,” Kara let out a sigh and looked down at her lap. Her skirt was short, she could feel the wood beneath her on the bench.

“Then why didn’t you help with the sirens…crash?”

“Robbery. I-I guess I didn’t think I needed to? I mean,” Kara shrugged and took another hot-dog. “I didn’t want to leave? I wanted time for myself- no, that isn’t it. I- the police handled things like that long before I came and they do fine in other cities so…. And I’m off duty anyway. Until the DEO run tests.”

“You don’t have to do what you do,” Lena said after a long moment. “I discussed it a lot with Kasnia while I was…away. We talked about you, a lot, and also-“

“And also about you,” Kara interrupted, knowing that Lena and Lena’s life had been the most important thing to Kasnia.

“Yes. And my thoughts on you.”

“And?”

Lena smiled at her and looked away.

Kara pouted.

“Have you spoken with your team?”

Kara shook her head. She hadn’t spoken to anyone since she left them early this morning, and she was sure to hear from Alex about it as soon as she checked her phone, and she was surprised the DEO hadn’t shown up to drag her to her apartment or under the sun lamps.

She was fine though, she felt as perfect as she always did under the sun. And she was with Lena. Everything was fine.

“Maybe you should.”

“I’m not sure I want to talk to them. I don’t even know what I am feeling.”

“It’s probably because you only just merged back with Kasnia. You’ll need time to…. Sort back out. It isn’t like taking a slice of cake and putting it back.”

Kara paused in her stroking of Little Wolf’s fur.

“Huh?”

“Kasnia was part of you… it isn’t as simple as…. You being four fifths of a pie and she being one fifth. It may have started like that but… Kasnia became a whole, just as you did. Instead of merging one fifth back into the pie, its merging one whole into the whole of your own….” Lena looked a little sheepish. “Does that make sense? You were both your own people. There will be cross over.”

Kara thought for a moment before agreeing. While she didn’t fully understand, what Lena had said did make sense, more sense than what the DEO had suspected would happen.

“I think you should take some time, a week at least, to just settle in,” Lena nibbled on the edge of her hot dog a moment before frowning and offering it to Kara.

“No hungry?”

Lena shook her head. “I can’t stomach much at the moment.”

Kara happily took the hot dog and took a bite of that too.

“Maybe write down what you are feeling, so you can talk with… the people you work with. Maybe they can help you.”

Kara thought a moment, trying to pinpoint what she was feeling and ended up shrugging.

“I don’t know if they can help but… I’ll think about it, I guess.”

Lena was quiet a while, looking out over the people, who had gathered at the edges of their hearing, taking photos and hovering, clearly wanting to approach but warned off. Probably by Lena’s bodyguards.

“Do you have any memories of Kasnia?”

Kara was already shaking her head by the time Lena finished speaking.

“No. Nothing concrete anyway,” her eyes darted around the park, and to the people watching them. “And if we are to have that conversation I’d rather we had it privately.”

Lena gave a little hum and looked at Little Wolf.

“Are you ready to go home?” The dog perked up at the enthusiasm in Lena’s voice. “Yes? Are you ready to go home? Good boy!”

The puppy was already bouncing, straining at his leash and Kara automatically unwound it from around the bench and held a hand out to help Lena up.

Lena hesitated a moment and then took it, and Kara caught her grunt in pain and instinctively wanted to reach for her but halted.

Kasnia could do that, so could Kara, but Supergirl couldn’t.

She felt a rush of anger for her hero-identity. If she didn’t have it, she could be there for Lena.

“How is your recovering going?”

Lena glanced at her and looked ahead. “Alex didn’t tell you?”

Kara frowned. “No? I’ve been asleep for a few days so-“

She was halted, both verbally and physically, by Lena placing an arm in front of her.

“You’ve just woken up?”

Lena looked concerned, brows furrowed and eyes searching.

“Yes?”

“Why’d you come see me? You should be with your friends and family?”

“I don’t actually, um,” Kara hesitated and ran her hand through her hair. “I don’t actually have that much family… or friends. They’re busy,” she added shortly, knowing James was probably skirting his CEO duties in order to run around in a suit of armour, and that Nia and Brainy were probably helping Alex at the DEO. Alex was probably heading home, or catching up on work, and J’onn was probably busy as well. It struck her then, how alone she really was. All she had was work. Huh.

“Well,” Lena said after a moments searching her face, she lowered her arm and continued to walk. It took Kara a moment to follow her. “I’m not busy. My assistant locked me out of L-Corp and I’m supposed to be on bed rest.”

“Yes,” Kara said dryly, knowing that Alex and Dr Hamilton had been very specific with Lena’s recovery and she shouldn’t be out for a walk. Kara was probably going to get it later, but spending time with Lena was worth it. “I heard.”

Lean shot her a look and her lips curled into a smile. “Oops.”

They were exiting the park when Kara had a thought. “Dr Myers….”

Lena’s smile was fond. “Yes?”

“He went up against an army General over you… what’s the story there?”

“General Lane,” Lena mused and her expression soured. “Yes, I know who he is.” She inhaled and let out a long sigh. “I once thought I could get mother to love me if I became a doctor like she was. I went through med-school and did my internship with Adrian and he was the one who convinced me it wasn’t worth it.”

Lena was quiet a moment as the lights changed and maybe she sensed Kara’s unasked question for she continued. “I was trying to juggle med-school and my degree in engineering. It was running me to the ground. He caught me asleep when I was supposed to be researching and, instead of yelling at me, he asked me why I hadn’t been getting enough sleep. We talked and he basically told me that I couldn’t buy her love, no matter how much I wanted it.” Lena’s smile turned wry and faded into sadness as they crossed the street.

Her bodyguards were still doing a good job of keeping people away from them, but Kara liked to think her presence did the same. People watched them, yes, and took pictures, but no one approached. And no one would lay a finger on Lena while Kara was there.

“How old were you?”

“Twelve,” Lena replied shortly and for a moment Kara was stunned.

“You finished med-school at twelve?”

“Coming from the girl who was sent to another planet at twelve.”

Kara frowned, Lena shouldn’t dismiss her achievement just because someone else had gone through something she considered to be worse.

“I didn’t complete it. I dropped out. Another thing to disappoint her with. You know Lex, he-“

She cut herself off abruptly and Kara remembered that Kasnia had killed Lex and felt a stab of satisfaction followed by guilt.

“You can-“ she hesitated. “You can talk about him, if you want? I don’t…. I get it.”

Lena slowly turned to look at her, trusting in her feet to keep her stable and in her bodyguards to keep her out of trouble.

“I…” Kara swallowed. Lena wasn’t the only one with a genocidal maniac as family, and it wasn’t fair on her to let her think that Kara and Kara’s family were saints when they weren’t. “My aunt want a good person… she tried to activate a program called Myriad…. Mind control.”

“I heard about that.”

“Yeah,” Kara let out a shaky laugh, still feeling the ache of Astra’s loss and her own part in it. Sometimes she wished she had been able to get through to her, and  other times she hated her mother for where she had sentenced Astra, but mostly she just ached for the world she had had, for the love she had lost.

“Alex-Agent Danvers, er Director Danvers, had to kill her.”

Lena gasped, eyes going wide and Kara avoided her eyes. “We didn’t talk about it…. But… sometimes I wish I could talk about her without people thinking that I’m…excusing her actions or whatever…”

“You can love the people they were even as you hate what they did,” Lena said calmly, knowingly, and Kara glanced at her and nodded sharply.

“I…love my brother. Even knowing what he did to others and to me, I still….” Lena let out a shrug.

“You’re allowed to,” Kara reassured her gently, swallowing her anger at how Lena, sweet and gentle and loving Lena, could still care for someone who was full of hatred and had hurt her so badly. But that was Lena’s character. Giving her heart freely to people who didn’t deserve it.

“I’m…. sorry for your loss.”

“No, you aren’t,” Lena corrected and her voice wasn’t sharp, even if her words were.

“I’m sorry that you’re hurting,” Kara amended, knowing that Lena would appreciate the truth from her. “Though…. I am not sorry that he can’t hurt anyone else. Can’t hurt you ever again.”

She could feel Lena’s eyes on her but didn’t think she could take what would be in them so didn’t turn to look at her.

Instead she caught her reflection in a café window and cast her eyes away. It made her uncomfortable. Uneasy.

Lena started to slow as they reached her apartment complex, and Kara hovered nearby in case she fell, but she was determined and soon she was entering her apartment lobby.

Kara followed her, not wanting to leave but unsure if she should stay. Her phone had vibrated multiple times while she was out with Lena but she had ignored it. Lena was more important and Alex had said that J’onn would take care of her duties, so she wasn’t sure why she was wanted.

People had watched them since they had left the building, and their return was no different, but Kara ignored them as they entered the elevator. There were two girls inside and they froze at seeing who was approaching them and then scurried out of the elevator as Lena, Kara, and Lena’s bodyguards entered. Little Wolf let out a small, disgruntled growl and Lena soothed him.

“Do you have anywhere else to be?”

“No,” Kara replied. “I just have to rest until tomorrow.”

Lena was pleased by something, Kara could see her small smile in her reflection of the elevator, though she wasn’t sure why.

“Does your building allow pets?” Kara had a thought.

“They do now,” Lena smiled. “I own it,” she said, leaning towards Kara conspiratorially. Kara almost rolled her eyes. Of course.

“Are you sure you don’t remember anything from Kasnia?”

Kara shook her head. “Nothings come back yet. But, while you were gone, I did…. Get flashes, you know?” She glanced at Lena’s stone-faced bodyguards, suddenly suspicious. She really shouldn’t be talking about this with them about.

They ignored her gaze in favour of moving out of the elevator, scanning the floor and then escorting Lena to her door.

Lena scanned a biometric lock and let herself and Kara into the apartment. Little Wolf was already straining at his leash and Kara unclipped him and let him scamper back inside as the bodyguards told Lena they would be next door and vanished inside.

“Can you speak Kasnian?”

“No. But… I think I will learn.”

“You’re speaking it now,” Lena said as she slowly unbuttoned her coat. The heat was up inside, mostly because Lena got cold as she was recovering, and the apartment was kept at an even temperature.

“What? I’m…..oh.”

It hadn’t occurred to her that she might have been speaking another language, one she hadn’t even known, but it did make a little sense that she could speak it if Kasnia could. It would make for interesting research for Alex when Kara went and saw her in the morning.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise,” Lena said suddenly and she had paused with her buttons, and Kara could see her exhaustion clearly. Lena had over done it with their walk and Kara felt guilty about it.

“It’s….. nice. Comforting. She’s still around even when shes…not.”

Kara gave a little nod and hovered awkwardly at the door.

“Um, thank you for this morning,” she said and Lena gave her a small smile from where she had turned from the refrigerator. She had a small meal in a bowl in her hand and a bottle of electrolytes.

Clearly Lena’s nutritionist was on her case.

“I enjoyed it.”

“Me too,” Kara admitted shyly, and it had been one of the better days she’d had in a long while. Having Lena back was… words couldn’t describe the relief in her chest, knowing Lena was home and safe, even if she was recovering.

“I’m afraid I’m going to be going to bed as soon as I’ve eaten and taken my meds. You are welcome to stay but…” Lena lifted her shoulder in a self deprecating shrug, “I wont be much company.”

“That’s okay,” Kara was quick to assure her. “I have to get back anyway,” she jabbed her thumb over her shoulder and then winced, pretty certain the DEO, and her apartment, were in front of her.

Lena just smiled at her like she knew all of her secrets and Kara looked away.

“I’ll um, can I come and see you again? To make sure you’re okay?”

Lena nodded simply and directed her to the balcony in the same movement. “Up, up and away, Supergirl.”

“Cool. Um, bye,” she said and hesitated, before darting forward, pausing a moment to press a kiss to Lena’s cheek, and then realised what she had done before freezing, meeting Lena’s warm eyes, and then vanishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for the well wishes. I had lazer vision correction. I think my eyes are healing well. I am probably the worlds worst 'eye drop' person though. It takes me ages to get them in, honestly I should take a course for it lol. Ill get there though. 
> 
> Only a few more chapters to go, 3, I think. Though dont trust my math.
> 
> I had always planned on rejoining Kas and Kara, I just took a bit longer to do it and then Kasnia got away from me. Oops. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ignore my mistakes. I'm not meant to be on here ;) But life is super boring when you're stuck inside because outside is too bright and you cant game, watch tv, write, or read. So I'm writing. But I'm taking breaks. :D


	14. It is you I have loved all along

“You kissed her,” Alex deadpanned, croissant lowering from her mouth.

“On the cheek!” Kara protested, cramming a sticky bun into her mouth and chewing it pointedly.

“You kissed Lena Luthor.”

“We’ve established that,” Kara mumbled through her food and Alex rolled her eyes.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” she reprimanded and Kara fought the urge to stick her tongue out.

Kara had eaten, since the day before when she left Lena,  thirteen large pizzas, eight family share pack combos from three different fast food restaurants, three smorgasbord’s and five tubs of Ben and Jerry’s. She was stress eating, there was no other word for it. And it was all because she had pressed her lips to Lena Luthor’s skin, and then fled like a coward.

“Its not that bad. Friends kiss on the cheek all the time,” Alex was trying to reassure her and Kara glared at her.

“When was the last time you kissed a friend on the cheek?”

“Point.” Alex let out a little huff. “Look, its fine. You said she didn’t freak out. If anything, you’re the one freaking out.”

“I’m not freaking out,” Kara defended, sounding very much like a toddler and she winced. Glancing down she took another sticky bun and started to chew it angrily, as though the force of her chewing would give her answers.

“Friends kiss each other all the time,” Alex tried again and gave a helpless shrug. “Its not like, a thing,” she took a bite of her breakfast. “You can just… carry on like nothing happened.”

“But it did,” Kara nearly whined. “I kissed her.”

“Look,” Alex said, whipping her fingers on a napkin. “Its only a big deal if you make it one. And its only an issue if you’re actually in love with her.”

Kara froze and lifted her eyes to Alex, keeping the rest of her body still in her shock.

Alex let out a long sigh. “Look, Kara. I think its obvious you feel…. Something… for Lena. Kasnia was basically in love with her. She didn’t try to hide it.”

Kara swallowed and looked at her hands, suddenly not hungry, though it may have been the enormous amounts of food she had stress eaten in the past twenty-four hours.

“Maybe you should talk to her? Just… see how she feels? You said she didn’t freak out, so maybe she was okay with it?”

Kara shook her head helplessly. “She’s just come home after months of captivity, Alex. I can’t just, just spring something like that on her! And that’s without the secret,” she said, waving her hand in front of the giant glyph on her chest.

“Maybe something like that, something like you,” Alex said gently, “is just what she needs? Love and support?”

“I-“ Kara shrugged. “I don’t know if I can. What if I lose her? I can’t lose her, Alex.”

“Hey,” her sisters voice was gentle and soft, kind of like how it was when she had first come to earth and Alex would try and comfort her. “You aren’t going to lose her. Lena adores you.”

A heavy, sickening feeling was swirling in her chest and she had to shake her head, defiant at the idea. She couldn’t tell Lena because she was afraid of how Lena would react, and she was afraid that Lena would want nothing to do with her.

“Come on. Lets get those tests done, and then, I think that Lena would like a visit from her best friend?”

Kara hesitated, eyes searching Alex’s face for some sort of reassurance, and, finding Alex calm and confident as always, she gave a little nod.

“I’d like that.”

“I think she would too,” Alex smiled and rose. “Let’s get these done and then you can go and see her.”

Kara’s tests went quicker than expected. She was vaguely aware of some of the things that Kasnia had experienced, reported to Alex while Lena would sleep and Kasnia would be willing to leave her side. But other things she didn’t know. Kara’s own memories were complete, she remembered everything and there was relief that she hadn’t lost anything, but part of her mourned the loss of Kasnia. The woman had been a person too, even if she had killed people, and used Kara’s, Supergirl’s, face to do it. Coming to terms with that had been difficult, but she had managed. In the end she felt pity for her clone, for what Lex had made her do, turned her in to, and it had been hard to compartmentalise the pity she felt, with the rage and hatred, but also with the jealousy and gratefulness for what Kas felt towards Lena.

Talking with Lena had helped a little, seeing Lena’s fondness for her evil twin, hearing her story from Alex who had reports from J’onn, and the DEO who had learnt from the soldiers at the compound. Mostly she was just angry that it had happened. Angry that Lex had used fear and hatred when Kara supported love and hope. Angry that he had used an innocent woman, with her own face, to hurt and kill, and furious that he had abused his sister. She was also a little bit mad that Kasnia had killed him so that he escaped justice, but knew that justice in theory and justice in practice were very different, and Lex had been free to do whatever he had wanted for months, with bars not stopping his terrorism.

By the afternoon she was free of her tests, though Alex and Dr Hamilton had discussed it and had set up a schedule for her over the next few weeks so that they could better monitor her progress.

She didn’t think she felt different, but she had taken Lena’s advice and made a mental note of how she felt about certain things so that she could address them later, even if she didn’t leave physical evidence.

James was covering for her at CatCo, so she knew she had a few more days off of work. Something about sick leave, though she knew no one would look too closely into that. It wasn’t like she was important anyway.

Brainy and Nia were off dealing with some anti-alien violence, and J’onn had agreed to cover for her as Supergirl until she was back on duty, and so Kara fled the DEO for her sanctuary of her apartment.

 She hadn’t spent much time here recently, and she took the time to clean it thoroughly, knowing she was avoiding getting in touch with Lena, but unable to force herself to face her.

She washed her clothes, and set them all nicely folded in her drawers, lining up her shoes in an orderly fashion. Then she tidied her books, putting the ones she wasn’t reading back on her shelf to be read later. She’d get to them at some point, but for now she didn’t want them cluttering her apartment.

She cleaned her entire apartment, top to bottom, even dusting and cleaning the glass, at human speed, before she realised she couldn’t put it off any more.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her text messages. The last she had spoken with Lena was when she was asking if Lena was getting home safe and if she needed anything, with Lena saying she was fine and needed to rest, but would catch up with her during the week.

It was during the week.

‘ _Hey, Lena. Up for some company?_ ’

Message sent she tossed her phone on her couch and flopped back on it, forcing it across the wooden floor with a screech.

Wincing she threw her arm over her face and let out a long groan.

To her surprise her phone vibrated immediately and she dove for it.

 _‘Hey. For you, of course! Come over for dinner? I can’t eat anything, so don’t bring anything. I mean it ;)_ ’

Kara nearly let out a squeal of delight before quickly texting back, aware of the smile on her face that she could control even if she wanted to.

She glanced at the time and started; she’d been cleaning for hours. Huh. Doing things at a human pace was certainly time consuming. It was nearly tea time!

With a few orders placed Kara made sure she was presentable before flying discreetly across town to her favourite take-out spots. She was recognised immediately and was all smiles as they greeted her. Her food had been expedited; perks of being a regular and valued customer, and soon she was flying off to see Lena. She took a moment to fly around the building, just to make sure Lena’s security wasn’t missing anything, and then entered the building.

She passed through security, Tai waving her on with a smile, and soon she was in the elevator to the penthouse floor.

‘ _Let yourself in._ ’

Her phone vibrated and she replied with a thumb’s up emoji before pocketing it.

There was the glint of a camera on her and she lifted her eyes to it before smiling and returning her attention before her. It was probably Lena’s security, checking in on who was coming to see their boss. A glance over her glasses showed canisters connected to the elevator and she suspected a gas would flood it if Lena’s security wasn’t satisfied. It wasn’t a perfect method, but it was more than she had had before so Kara was pleased with it.

A bodyguard was leaning outside their door and waved her on before vanishing back inside.

Kara knocked politely and then placed her hand on the scanner. There was a green line and then a click and the door unlocked.

“Lena?” She called as she entered the apartment and there was a light bark followed by a clicking of paws.

“Hey buddy,” Kara cooed as Little Wolf scampered towards her.

He seemed more interested in the bags she’d brought with her, but she was gifted with a customary sniff and a lick before he started to paw at the bags.

“No. Bad dog,” she scolded and lifted the bags away.

“I know you said not to bring you anything but,” Kara said as she entered the kitchen and Little Wolf vanished from beneath her feet. “I got you Cho’s Special. I know how much you like it.”

“I really don’t think I can stomach it, Kara,” Lena replied faintly from the lounge and Kara smiled as she set a plate on the bench and unloaded her meals.

“I’ll eat it if you wont,” she called back happily. She had gotten the meal for Lena, one of her favourite spring rolls, on the chance that she might be up to eating one or two, but she would happily eat them if Lena couldn’t.

“As though that wasn’t your intention in the first place.”

Chuckling to herself Kara took her plate into the living area, following Lena’s voice.

“Guilty,” she admitted and nearly paused before the couch.

Lena was bundled up in a blanket with her hair down and with glasses on her nose. She had a water bottle next to her, coloured so likely full of electrolytes and vitamins, and there was a little bowl of pills next to it. She had a mostly empty bowl of soup on the coffee table and was tapping away at her tablet.

“I thought you weren’t allowed to work?” Kara sat at the end of the couch, making sure not to topple her mountain of food, and then stabbed into it with her fork.

“I’m not.”

Kara lifted a brow, doing her best to imitate Alex and the woman in front of her, she wasn’t sure she succeeded though.

“This is for Supergirl.”

Huh. Kara paused and frowned. “What is it? You should be resting.” She didn’t think she’d asked Lena to do anything for her, and wondered what her beautiful genius of a friend was doing for her. It would help her, of course, Lena was always willing to help, but she didn’t know what it might be.

“I am resting. This is a fraction of my brain power and otherwise,” Lena said lifting her gaze and flashing a winning smile, though it was a little cheeky, “I’d have to hack into L-Corp out of boredom.”

“As though you haven’t already done that.”

“Once.”

Kara shot her a look.

Lena rolled her eyes. “Alright. Twice.”

“Mh hm. So what is it?” Kara asked, very interested in what Lena was doing for her.

“A proposal,” Lena said, mostly distracted by her device. “Kasnia and I talked a lot and I think, after my conversation with Supergirl yesterday, some of what we discussed is going to…affect the Girl of Steel.”

Kara tensed and slowly swallowed, suddenly nervous. What could Kasnia and Lena spoken about that she thought was affecting Kara now?

“What’s that?”

“She seemed off yesterday,” Lena’s eyes lifted to meet Kara’s for a moment. “I think I might know what is wrong, but I’ll let her figure it out first. And if it isn’t anything, well, I still can offer this.”

“What do you think is wrong?”

Lena paused and tilted her head and lifted her eyes again. “I’d rather discuss it with her.”

Kara nodded slowly and scooped another piece of chicken into her mouth.

“So, is it some Kryptonite barrier?”

Lena let out a little hum and then tilted her head. “Come ‘ere.”

She shifted on the couch, uncurling her legs and straightening against the chair arm and then curled her legs beneath her. Little Wolf grumbled a little but dropped back onto the floor as Kara obediently moved over.

“Kas had some different ideas about how she, and the Super’s, should behave. Many of her ideas were in line with my own, and it got me thinking. Supergirl, and Superman, and, in fact, all these vigilantes, operate outside the law. By definition. No, don’t interrupt yet,” Lena lifted a hand to halt Kara’s protest. They had discussed Supergirl once or twice, but mostly avoided the subject especially after the Kryptonite incident. Kara and Lena just spoke about the good Supergirl did, and how she helped people, rather than any criticisms Lena may have. It was in order to maintain their friendship, so Kara had been willing to keep quiet on it, even though she was interested in what Lena really thought.

“I know you’re friends with them, and I know you agree with what they are doing, but they are outside of any jurisdiction, and the line between hero and villain is a faint one.”

Kara frowned, setting her food to the side and tried to peer over Lena’s shoulder at her…spreadsheet?

From her glance over it she could see graphs and reports and different headings. Huh. It was about her, and the other heroes, but mostly about her.

“Lena….what is this?”

“Kasnia considered herself a soldier; a public servant owned by the people and under their command. She serves them to serve themselves. As a public servant she accepted payment for her service and was held accountable for her actions. That,” Lena said quietly looking across at her, “is where she and Supergirl, and even Superman and the other vigilantes in town, differ.”

Frowning, Kara ran her eyes more thoroughly over what was written.

“Here. Read it,” Lena handed the tablet to her and Kara took a moment to scroll to the top and begin.

It became immediately obvious what Lena was working on. It was a combination of reports from before Supergirl’s debut, in the early days, to now. There were budget reports, police reports, social reports and polls.

Next there was a plan for how Lena would help Supergirl transform into more of a public servant, rather than a vigilante with loose ties to a clandestine black ops organisation with no accountability. It held specs, very basic ones that Lena told her she had files for, for a new suit that would have cameras capable of seeing what Kara could, and relaying the information back.

There would be an independent panel who would review the actions Kara undertook and decide what sort of penalty or accountability there was needed. The team would also cover maintenance costs, even accepting donations from the grateful public, and there was a bullet point that suggested Lena was thinking about alien and human cultural classes, to get the peoples accustomed to each other.

Supergirl would be paid, a minimum wage agreed by the city, for every action she did while on duty so that she wouldn’t be accused of placing one job above another, so that an action didn’t have a greater value than another. She would be free to continue as normal when rescuing people, when protecting people, but any action involving her having to get involved in law or in offensive acts, would require her camera’s being on.

In return her actions would be monitored, she would be monitored. She would only be able to take offensive action while wearing her suit, while wearing her camera, and any other action would be considered vigilant in nature and carry a penalty for it. In short, if she went after criminals or engaged in any other vigilante behaviour while not having her cameras on, she would be booked for criminal activity. Though if she was merely rescuing people; putting out fires, carting the injured to hospital, rescuing pets from trees changing tires and helping the elderly with their groceries, she would be free to continue without supervision.

Lena had also submitted a plan for Supergirl to go through basic and then intermediate and advanced law training, the same ones the National City Police Department were required to take. In addition she would be required to take negotiation training, so that she could use her words first. The idea was that Supergirl would respond, but she would also be held accountable, and take direction from people trained and experienced in the situations she was going in to.

“What do you think?” Lena asked after the long, long list of words and requirements, even with a few bullet-points for her lawyers to write up and Kara could only sit in shock.

“You… you really feel all this?”

Lena took her tablet back and pressed a few buttons before the screen went blank and she sat it on the coffee-table.

“It doesn’t matter what I think, Kara. It matters what Supergirl and the city think.”

“But this is- if Supergirl has to get approval before she goes in, then-“

“That isn’t what this is, Kara.”

Lena let out a little sigh. “Supergirl operates where and when she wants, crossing whatever boundaries she wants and there is no way of knowing when she does it or why, or even if there is accountability. The DEO, the government branch she works with, takes care of all of that. I don’t know what they give her in exchange and I’d hate to think of what they have on her if she doesn’t do what they want, but in order for the people to trust her, there has to be access.”

“Some of what she deals with would be classified,” Kara pointed out, lifting her glasses and glancing at the silent tablet before looking at Lena.

“And I’m not saying she does anything bad. I’m not, Kara. I think her presence here is a good thing, but National City has a competent police department and there is no need for so many out of control and unsupervised vigilantes going around beating people up. There has to be accountability, even for a hero.”

Lena looked away a moment, going quiet. “I want to keep her safe too. This isn’t just about Kasnia or- I’m not being anti-alien or anything, I promise.”

She suddenly turned around, eyes wide and searching to make sure Kara understood that she wasn’t trying to control Supergirl, she was trying to protect her.

“Supergirl doesn’t have anyone controlling her actions, and I’m not saying they should be able to tell her when to go in or not, but there needs to be accountability. She’s the most powerful being on the planet. Maybe people would trust her more if they saw what she dealt with every day. I haven’t finished it yet,” Lena looked back at the tablet. “I just wanted to write a few things down.”

“I-I don’t know if she’d like this,” Kara said, pushing her glasses up her nose but even as she said the words, part of her was thinking that Lena might be right.

If there was footage showing her when she faced threats or even interacted with people everyday, maybe there could be more of a… compromise. Some of the things she faced were…. Horrific… but maybe if there was a way other people could see themselves, see what Kara saw, then maybe the world could move forward.

Still. The threat of only being able to act if she had a camera on, of the things she saw that were classified or even traumatic, were concerns. What if someone found out who she was? Or found out about the DEO and the work they did? Not that that would be such a problem because the DEO had some serious ethical, legal, and moral blurred lines, lines that Kara had helped them cross.

She’d have to talk about it with Alex, and maybe the DEO’s lawyers. Plus, if she did go around with a camera and have accountability, what would that mean for James and Nia? They had less protection than she did, and their actions were more vigilante based than Kara’s. Kara, by definition, was able to protect people, Guardian and Dreamer only attacked. Sure, they were defending the innocent, but they also used their physical strength or other abilities to hurt people while defending the innocent.

Kara had a problem with that in the first few months after she had come out, but she was getting better now. She just wanted to help, but maybe she could help in a different way. It was something for her to think on.

“Did you want to watch Brooklyn 99? I think I’ll fall asleep though.”

Kara shook off her thoughts and nodded. “I was waiting for you to catch up,” she said and pressed her glasses up her nose again. Lena grinned at her and reached for her remote.

After the first episode Lena was starting to doze and Kara kept glancing at her, to make sure she was okay. After the second episode Lena directed her to a chew toy for Little Wolf. She was yawning a lot and her head was resting on her arm as she stared at the screen.

Kara kept an eye on her friend as Jake was up to his normal antics and she turned the volume down when Lena dozed off.

“Lena?” She whispered and when she heard no response she smiled fondly at her exhausted friend. There was a warmth in her chest at being here, with Lena, and she was careful as she rose from the couch. Little Wolf’s head followed her from where he was gnawing on a toy and she pressed her finger to her lips to keep him quiet as she crouched down next to Lena.

She was gentle as she stretched her friend out and even more soft as she slid Lena into her arms and rose. She may have used a _bit_ of flight to ease their journey and soon she was settling Lena onto her bed, struggling a little with Lena in one hand and balanced on her knee while she peeled the covers back.

Eventually she managed, without jostling Lena too much, and then she lowered her slowly into the embrace of her mattress.

She wasn’t as gentle as she’d liked, for Lena stirred, “Ka..”

And her heart twisted painfully at the thought of Lena calling for Kas, but then it stopped when Lena finished her word, curling into the harbour of her pillow, “..ra.”

Kara. It had been her name that Lena had spoken in her sleep and it set a light in her chest, her heart spinning powerfully at the thought.

“Kara,” Lena murmured, mostly into her pillow and Kara hushed her.

“Shhhsh, Lena. I’m here.”

Lena made an unintelligible noise and then went quiet and Kara spent a long time just staring down at her, feeling her heart swell with happiness at having her here and home. Safe.

After a time she realised she should be going, and so exited Lena’s room and returned to the living room.

Netflix was asking her if she was still watching, and she shut the program down and turned the television off. She took care of Lena’s dishes, and her own, and was in the middle of packing up her left-overs when a sound caught her eyes.

Tensing she turned her head, searching for the sound. It came again, a moment later, and Kara was blitzing through the apartment to Lena’s room.

“Lena?” She enquired as she entered, making sure to keep her voice low as Lena was either asleep, or just waking up.

Only she wasn’t awake at all, and judging by the thrum of her heartbeat and her panicked flailing, she was in the middle of a nightmare.

“Lena,” she called again as she moved towards the bed and a knife was twisting in her heart at Lena’s distress.

“Shsh,” she soothed as she sat on the edge of the bed and leant over her. “Lena. It’s okay. You’re safe. Okay?”

It took her a while to rouse Lena, and her cries and distress increased, each sound and panicked thrashing increased the pain in her heart.

“Lena!”

Lena came awake with a cry, body jerking and then recoiling, eyes searching wildly in the room and Kara jerked back.

“Lena! Its me! It’s Kara! You’re safe. Okay? You’re safe!”

Lena’s eyes, wild and crazed like those of a trapped animal, darted all over her face, around the room, and then back to her and she slowly settled back in the bed.

Her heart-rate was still through the roof, thundering in Kara’s ears, and she gently reached out for Lena.

“Hey,” she deliberately lowered her voice and there was a clacking of paws as Little Wolf came to investigate the noise.

He whimpered at the foot of the bed and there was a rustle as he tried to get onto it, but Kara didn’t have time for him now.

“Shhssh, you’re okay.”

Lena swallowed and panted and shook on the bed and Kara wondered how long she’d had nightmares that she hadn’t been here for her. And then she realised, Lena had Kasnia for her nightmares, and instead of jealousy all she felt was relief that she had had someone to comfort her. But Kasnia wasn’t here now, Kara was.

Lena had thrown an arm over her face and was taking deep, steadying breaths to calm her racing heart.

“Do you need anything? Can I get you anything?”

Lena shook her head, Kara could see the movement under Lena’s arm. “Sorry,” she whispered, and Kara’s heart broke at her tone. It was weak, childlike, trembling like a drop of rain on a leaf. The fact that Lena was apologising for disturbing Kara, when she was the one having the nightmare, was telling and her heart hurt.

“The pills they-“ Lena swallowed and she shifted on the bed, rising to press her back against the headboard, and Kara reached over to touch the lamp next to the bed.

Lena shied away from the light, even though it was a warm light, and she had tear streaks on her cheeks which she angrily wiped away.

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no,” Kara protested and she edged forward. While she would like nothing more than to hold Lena, she didn’t want to touch her if it wasn’t what Lena wanted. “Its okay.”

Lena looked away, jaw trembling and working as though she were chewing her emotions.

“Can I-can I hug you?”

Lena glanced at her and then looked away again and a tear fell from her eye but she gave a nod, and Kara was moving up the bed to take her into her arms. The angle was wrong, so she made a spontaneous decision and launched herself onto the bed, maybe using a bit of her flight to hover up and over Lena while she moved.

She didn’t think Lena would notice, or even remember, if she were being honest. Already Lena’s eyes were glazing over, and Kara made a mental note to ask Alex what pills she was giving Lena, because she had been hard to wake, and was already falling back asleep.

“Shsh,” she hummed as she pulled a complaint and soft Lena closer to her. Lena was shaking and she buried her head in the cradle of Kara’s shoulder and neck. It was a little hard with Lena partially under the covers, and Kara on them, but in her thrashing she had pulled the duvet away and there was plenty of room for Lena to curl up against her and hide from the world as she cried.

Lena cried silently, the way that children did when they knew it would get them nothing but a reprimand, and the anger in her chest flared to life.

“I’ve got you,” she promised, tightening her hold around Lena and blinking back her own tears. Lena didn’t deserve this. She didn’t deserve the pain she had endured, the vitriol spat at her on account of her name and blood, and she certainly didn’t deserve the nightmares. Kara only wished she had known so that she could fight them off. Supergirl was here, _Kara_ , was here, and no one, not even a dream monster, was getting to Lena under her watch.

“You’re safe. I promise,” she vowed and pressed her cheek to the top of Lena’s head.

She had to rouse Lena a further four times that night, and each time it took Lena a time to wake, and then she would fall asleep again. But she grew used to Kara’s presence, and by the time morning came around, all Kara had to do was tighten her hold and tell Lena she was here, to stroke her hair and hum to her quietly, and Lena could fight off her own nightmares.

Through the gap in Lena’s curtains she could observe the city slowly rousing and it would have been about seven, maybe eight, when Lena stirred. She hoped it was Lena’s own body clock, but had a feeling it had something to do with the way her stomach had started growling shortly after the sun rose.

Lena’s heartbeat was steady and strong as she woke, though it did jump a little when Lena recognised her position; still curled up against Kara with her head on Kara’s chest and with Kara’s arms around her.

It steadied soon after and Kara squeezed her a little, letting her know she was awake.

“Hey,” she whispered quietly, and she still had her glasses on which she was thankful for. She wasn’t quite ready to have that conversation with Lena, especially while Lena was vulnerable, but she needed to have it soon.

“Hey,” Lena rasped into Kara’s shirt and she let out a little sigh.

Kara wasn’t sure what to do but was content, and if Lena was content to stay where she was, then Kara was all too happy to remain there.

“Thank you.”

At Lena’s whisper she pressed her lips to the woman’s dark hair. “Of course.”

Resting her head back she absently ran her fingers through Lena’s hair, stroking the tangles out. It was soft and silky, and Lena let out a pleased sound that hit Kara in the chest. She hesitated a moment and then kept going.

Lena shifted a little closer and Kara relaxed, turning malleable so that Lena could be comfortable.

She inhaled, long and slow and happy, and let out a long sigh. She would happily have stayed there forever, scratching Lena’s scalp, surrounded by her warmth and scent, but her stomach interrupted them. Loudly.

Lena stifled a giggle and lifted up on her elbow.

Kara let her arm fall away and tilted her head to look at her and froze.

The morning sun lit Lena like a halo, in amber and gold, and her hair tumbled in waves down her back and slid down to frame her face.

She was still blinking away sleep, and the light behind her turned her eyes into a bright green, ringed with gold and she was smiling at her gently.

“Let’s feed the monster,” she said and her voice was light and teasing, warm. It did something to Kara’s insides. “And I don’t mean Little Wolf.”

There was an affirmative clatter of paws and a whine as the pup, perhaps hearing them wake up, ran in from another room.

Lena had to wriggle out of her sheets and then vanished into the bathroom. She was in the clothes from the night before, Kara hadn’t wanted to change her, and as she did her business and brushed her teeth, Kara let herself flop back on the bed, trying to process what had happened.

She’d spent the night, longer than the night, actually, at least twelve hours, with Lena curled around her and in her arms, and now Lena was just… carrying on as though this was normal.

As though sleeping with your best friend was normal.

Kara was a little lost, she typically didn’t have sleep overs, and only with Alex, so she would follow Lena’s lead on this.

Her stomach growled again and she realised she had left her take-out out all night and she groaned.

“What?”

She moved her arm from her face and peered over at Lena. “I left the take-out on the bench,” she was pretty sure she was pouting and Lena let out a soft laugh, which made her frown turn upside down.

“I will feed you, I promise. Bathroom’s yours. I left a toothbrush on the vanity.”

And then Lena gave her attention to the puppy at her feet. “Hello Little Wolf,” she cooed and Kara’s heart melted.

“Lets get you some breakfast,” Lena’s voice disappeared into the hallway and Kara let out a sigh.

She should probably get up, even though she was warm and happy.

Deciding that the sooner she got up, the sooner she’d get fed, she rolled off the bed and untangled her hair as she went to the bathroom. She hadn’t actually been in Lena’s bathroom, when she stayed she stayed in Lena’s guest bedroom, so she was curious.

It was modern and expensive but with little personal touches, very Lena. There was a toothbrush, still in its packet, where Lena had said there would be one and she felt a flash of jealousy for anyone else Lena left a toothbrush for, irrational as it was. Then she shook the thought off. Lena hadn’t dated, apart from James, while she was in National City, so there was no reason for Kara to be jealous of some mystery guest.

She brushed her teeth quickly, washed her face, and then retied her hair. It was a bit messy but it would do. She still had a persona to maintain, even if she was about ready to tell Lena the truth. She needed to talk to Alex to make sure the necessary paperwork was ready, but she didn’t think it would be a problem. She trusted Lena. And she was the only one who mattered.

Soon she was returning to the kitchen and Lena had a few containers of ready pancake mix on the bench and was turning on the stove.

Little Wolf was scoffing down his mixture of biscuits and soft foods as though he’d never eaten.

“Can you shake those?” She asked of Kara and Kara obediently filled the pancake bottle to the level and then shook it, maybe shaking it a little faster than a human, but Lena was focused on her saucepans, so she was willing to risk it.

Once she was done with the first bottle, she then moved on to the next. Usually Lena made her pancakes from scratch, but she always kept a few ready-made mixes for emergencies. She was clearly a little under the weather, and rightly so, so Kara wasn’t about to complain. Lena was here, with her, and going to cook her breakfast. She doubted Lena would be eating what Kara was about to, and she felt guilty over it, but knew that Lena would do what Lena did. Instead she just felt…. Impossibly happy.

Soon bacon was spitting in the other saucepan and Kara was taking some berry jam from the fridge, gleefully discovering the whipped cream.

The layer of tension in the room was odd, and though they were amused by Little Wolf pouncing on a toy and going skidding across the wooden floor, there was still a layer of something between them.

Kara didn’t know how to address it, didn’t know if she wanted to. Ideally Lena would address it, but she hadn’t acknowledged it yet, so Kara was at a loss.

She could pretend as though she didn’t now know what Lena looked like as the sun crept in through her windows. She could pretend she didn’t know how soft her hair felt as she ran her fingers through it. She could pretend she wasn’t hopelessly in love with her, but she’d be lying. She didn’t want to do it anymore. It was time to be truth, it was time to be honest. She was hopelessly in love with Lena Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly there ;)


	15. And it is you I have loved all along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!

There was an excited buzz in National City, something to do with the two biggest names in the city, Lena Luthor and Supergirl. It had been a little over a month since the young CEO had been returned to America, broken and bleeding, mostly starved to death, and she was only now starting to look like her former self. In a three-piece suit she was looking a little tired, but still completely in control in navy. Her hair was down, as she had taken to having it recently, and her lipstick was commanding.

Lena, not L-Corp, had called for a press conference with the Mayor’s office and, of course, with her biggest supporter, Supergirl. Supergirl had been hanging around Lena more than usual after her rescue, and it was clear to on-lookers that the two were friends, close friends, though neither had commented on their relationship.

The press conference was set for ten am, and Lena was already in discussion with the Mayor while they waited and at five to ten, a van pulled up and a group of people emerged from it, making their way up the stairs and towards City Hall, where the podium was set and where press were already milling, waiting eagerly for the news. They were in black uniforms, with red piping and had a star in a circle as their logo. Also the letters S.T.A.R were embroidered on their breasts above their name.

Whatever was going on, it was big. A combination of the Mayor’s Office, Lena Luthor, and Supergirl, was bound to be big and important, and a few people had speculated it had something to do with Supergirl’s withdrawal from the public.

She was still out and about, but when she was, she didn’t stay out for long, and she would wait for a while before entering a situation, and sometimes she wouldn’t even interfere, sometimes she would just watch. It was curious, but not surprising after the fiasco with Red Daughter and Lex Luthor.

A pretty young woman with glasses and long dark hair in a blouse and skirt, recognised as Lena’s assistant, addressed the crowd, “Miss Luthor will be speaking with you all in a moment. If you could take your places.”

There were murmurs through the crowd as the group of people in uniform lined up behind the podium at attention. Speculation was already spreading as to the identity of these people, and of the organisation they worked for. People were already Googling the symbol but had little luck, and S.T.A.R came back with actual stars and a t.v. show, so they came up empty handed.

There was a giant banner ready to be unfolded behind them and people had wondered what it was since it had gone up earlier in the morning. It was clearly waiting for a reveal of sorts, and likely had something to do with the group of diverse people before it.

Their uniform was like the police uniform, but not quiet. It was tidy and formal with clear authoritative lines and design, and one journalist made the comment of ‘did they go down the list of tokenism and tick everyone?’ but he was right. If there were ever a poster to compete with the Caucasian, Black, and Asian group traditionally used in stock photography, it was this group.

There was even an alien! Though his, her, its? Uniform had clearly been custom tailored to fit its four arms and lanky frame. It was nearly twice as tall as the other people.

After a few moments there was a woosh and a familiar figure was descending onto the steps next to the podium, and she shared a smile with Lena Luthor, murmuring something to her, which was lost over the whispers of the crowd.

Supergirl didn’t look like Supergirl.

Gone was the short skirt and red boots. Gone was the full body suit that she had been seen fighting Lex Luthor and Red Daughter in.

Her shoes were absent their heels, instead they resembled combat boots, though were in her traditional red, even if it were a darker tone and came just below her knees.

Her legs were clad in tight blue fabric, though there were lines, runes, to the pattern over her thighs, which later led to the conclusion that those areas were reinforced, like armour.

She still had her belt of gold, though it, like her red and blue, was less ostentatious.

There were runes up her torso as well, likely providing more protection, though the well-known ‘S’ glyph was still proudly on display.

Her cape was longer than usual, falling to her feet like her cousins did, and her collar was higher, encasing her neck for better protection. There was a difference, too, in how she carried herself. She still had an open, friendly smile, evident by the one she was giving to Lena Luthor, but there was something else… something more…. Something… different about the current Supergirl than the Supergirl they had known. Later, experts would come to one, irrefutable conclusion, that this Supergirl was certainly more dangerous, less human, and not trying to hide it.

‘I’m admiring the suit,’ was caught over the microphones, faint, but there. ‘Who designed that?’

Supergirl let out a little chuckle to Lena Luthor, surprising all with her warmness, though it was well documented that the two were friends. ‘You did.’

“Well,” Lena commented, tilting her head and flicking her eyes up Supergirl’s body. “Excellent work, if I don’t say so myself.”

She was closer to the mic now, that her voice carried and the murmurs of the crowd were fading. The Mayor, dressed in his finery, was standing nearby, as was the Police Commissioner, in ceremonial dress.

“Good morning,” Lena began, smiling politely at the gathered crowd. “Thank you for coming on such short notice.”

She took a moment to scan them all, and as always when her eyes touched upon each person, they felt like they had her full attention, it was a powerful feeling.

“Supergirl has been part of this community for years now, both as a private citizen, and as a hero. As a community we cannot ignore the good she has done for this city. She has saved countless lives and enriched National City for the better. But,” she paused for affect, aware she had the entire city straining for her words, “that doesn’t mean that recent events can be ignored. Together, with Police Commissioner Nikita, Supergirl and I approached the Mayor with a proposal. I’ll let him tell you about it.”

She stepped back, and Supergirl was there, to escort her back with an arm offered, like a knight to a lady, as the Mayor stepped up to the podium.

He was all smiles but didn’t cut quite an impressive figure as Lena Luthor had. He’d served three terms now, and was relatively well liked as far as mayors went, and he had faced a great deal of stress in his time. There were more greys in his hair than there had been when he began his campaign, but he still had a cheeky smile.

“Supergirl has served us; she has protected us, saved us, given us hope in the dark. She has turned on us and we have betrayed her, we have lost our faith, and she has worked to restore it,” he said strongly, to flashing cameras and he didn’t command attention the way Lena had. Still, he was well spoken, and he was generally well liked by the people.

Supergirl’s expression didn’t change as the mayor referenced some of her more known saves, the plane crash, Myriad, the Daxamite Invasion, but also the time where she went rogue and threw Cat Grant off a balcony, when she turned on the city. The mayor also mentioned recent events, where she had been accused of committing treason when she attacked the White House. He was quick to assure the crowd, public, and the super behind him, that it wasn’t her who had done so, but that there needed to be some way of accountability. A way of making sure everyone would know where and what Supergirl did, how she served them.

“Miss Luthor, Supergirl, and Commissioner Nikita, came up with a proposal, an idea for Supergirl to better serve the city, and the world. I give you…STAR!”

He directed his arm to the group of multi-ethnic, age diverse people behind him as the banner folded down. There was an eight-pointed star, with the North, East, South, West tips of the star being larger in size, like a compass, set above an outline of the planet. Written around the ring was the words ‘Hope, Help, and Compassion for All.’ Supergirl’s motto.

“The Supergirl Taskforce for Assistance and Rescue. STAR for short.” He waited a moment for bemused applause and then handed the podium over to the Police Commissioner when the scattered clapping faded.

“Thank you, Mayor. The purpose of STAR is to, in accordance with laws and regulations, provide Supergirl with assistance and support so that she may serve the community better.”

Nikita had to look down at her notes a moment and a few people shouted questions at her which she ignored.

“This initiative binds Supergirl and the shareholders to each other, to this taskforce. A press release will follow on the details of this contract, approved by Supergirl’s lawyers, and the city’s lawyers, but I will highlight the basics of it for you.”

She took a moment to wet her lips, glance down at the notes again, and then continued.

“Firstly, Supergirl will receive economic subsidy for her hours of service. This number has been agreed on by all parties involved and is in line with what first responders receive. She has the option of community service, that is, to rescue and aid the public, outside of this taskforce and her official duties, but she will not be compensated for them. When she is on active duty, when she is serving the public in an official capacity, she will be under contract and will be required to conform to it. While she is on duty she will be monitored at all times by the team behind you, who will advise and assist her in their many capacities.”

The crowd couldn’t see any cameras or headset on Supergirl’s person or suit, so wondered how she would be monitored.

“Her new suit, curtesy of Miss Luthor,” Nikita turned and glanced at Lena, who inclined her head, “is outfitted with cameras and microphones capable of keeping up with her response times. Everything will be fed, live, to the STAR team who will ensure Supergirl’s actions are just, fair, and within the boundaries of the law. As an independent agent she will be held accountable for any action taken, especially those where she is acting under the authority of the state. Though she is not employed by the city, she is a contractor, which means she is able to choose when and where she intervenes, without any input from the government. Supergirl and her advisors wanted to ensure that she would be free to help where she saw fit, without any penalty if she went against any official interference requests.”

The crowd started to mutter and surprised cries were heard and the commissioner had to call for silence as people forgot themselves and demanded answers. From what Nikita had said, Supergirl would be able to go where and when she wanted, provided she was within the boundaries of the law, and while she was ‘working’ she would be paid, a standard rate like first responders. While on duty she would be monitored to ensure she could be advised to make lawful and ethical decisions when she intervened. The government or any authority didn’t have control over her, she didn’t work for them per-say, she worked for the people and was just paid for by the government.

Nikita waited for silence, it took a while, and then shuffled her notes.

“Supergirl’s actions will then be held for review by an impartial panel to ensure her actions are within the framework set about by our contract. We have defined two actions, passive and active interference. Passive interference is classed as rescuing and aid, where Supergirl is going to help and is not acting, in any way, against any person or entity. Active interference is when she engages with other persons or property; when she arrests or detains other citizens or agents.”

Supergirl was standing slightly behind Lena and her posture was straight and strong, formal, militaristic almost.

“As part of her contract, Supergirl has requested to undergo the same training our police force has to enable her to better assess situations when she is acting actively. That is all for the moment, I’ll return you to Miss Luthor for questions.”

Lena strode back up to the podium, with Supergirl at her side.

“Thank you, Nikita. Now, questions?”

Immediately the crowd exploded, having been eager since Nikita had first spoken, and Lena didn’t even flinch. She let the yells fade before she leant forward again. “I see you’ve learnt bad habits in my absence,” she stated dryly, referring to the months of sick leave from her own press conferences. “Will you continue to behave like children?”

There was a pause and then a rustle of fabric as the reporters crammed their hands into the sky.

Lena had taken two press conferences until she had cured most of the press of National City of shouting over one another. She hadn’t given a reason for it, but it soon became clear that she was far more reasonable when questions were asked nicely and she wasn’t shouted at.

A few other public speakers had started to asking the same but no one had quite the success that Lena did.

“Yes?”

“Hannah Jones, NC 3. Miss Luthor, does this mean Supergirl will be prohibited from protecting people until she has clearance? How will these restrictions affect her in her patrols of the city?”

“We have, collectively, given a lot of thought to this initiative,” Lena began, speaking clearly and plainly. After a glance at Supergirl, who nodded, she continued.

“That was one of our concerns. That Supergirl would be hindered by law or restrictions that forbade her from her primary responsibility, which is protecting the people of this city and the world. Supergirl will operate as usual, finding trouble and intervening when required, but her actions will be up for review, and if they are deemed excessive or outside the boundaries of this contract, it will be a penalty against her.”

Immediately hands shot up again and Lena waved them off.

“Her punishment will be in accordance with the contract, with her own lawyers, as well as the cities lawyers, all coming to an agreement on how that would happen, though those details will not be released to the public unless such an event occurs. Though there are clauses in the contract where her passive actions will not be up for review unless they are unusual circumstances. She will not face any penalty for refusing to enter situations as dictated by the government, she is an independent agent.”

Only the more clued-in reporters immediately understood what Lena was saying underneath it all. That the government wouldn’t be able to dictate where and when Supergirl intervenes, that the authorities didn’t have a pet super under their control.

Supergirl stepped closer to Lena, placing a hand on her back.

“I want to do this right,” she said clearly, and Lena didn’t have the room to step away, so Supergirl was mostly speaking over her shoulder.

“I have made mistakes in the past, I admit that. I was new and ignorant, too eager to help, and I still am eager to help!,” she assured them, eyes earnest, “but I see that I need to be responsible. This task force is to make sure I don’t cause any unnecessary or avoidable damages or law breaking. Part of their duties will be to liaison with state governments, and even foreign governments, on how they want their issues handled.”

Read: Supergirl was still free to roam and to be ‘Supergirl’ when she was rescuing people or helping them under her own moral compass. The US government didn’t have her on a leash.

“Supergirl will still be unrestricted in times of emergency,” Lena took over, and shot her friend a wry smile. “I, for one, like the assurance that should my plane explode, Supergirl won’t be held back by red tape.”

There was a round of chuckles which she allowed before she continued. “In terms of fires or floods or any other emergency that requires immediate action, her judgement, as always, will be trusted for the initial decision, for a passive action. Later, it can be revived if necessary, but Supergirl is here to help, and this taskforce doesn’t want to hinder that in anyway. Their task is to advise her on active situations.”

“The police commissioner has appointed a departmental liaison on my behalf with local law enforcement, and I will receive guidance from her in police business. It has been decided that, unless the public is in danger, or my help is requested specifically, that I will leave the policing of the city to National City’s finest,” Supergirl said, nodding over at the police commissioner. “It will leave me free to help in more ways.”

Hands shot up again, and Supergirl pointed at one.

“Kara Danvers, Catco. Why are you accepting payment? A superhero should serve for the sake of serving, not for money.”

Supergirl nodded. “I was, and still am, willing to serve free of charge, but the lawyers convinced me otherwise. In order to engage in a contract with the city I am required to have a salary. In this official capacity I, and S.T.A.R., can be monitored and reviewed, with the possibility for penalty for any misconduct, as determined by an independent panel.”

Supergirl paused a moment, head tilting to the side in thought. “On a personal note, my caloric consumption expended by my superheroing, as you called it, far exceeds what my salary can match indefinitely. I have had to rely on friends and family to support me while I have served you.”

There were murmurs and a few reporters lost themselves and Lena Luthor’s back came up.

“Enough,” she snarled into the mic, eyes blazing.

“It is not on you to judge someone, who has given so much and asked for nothing, on her socio-economic status. By paying Supergirl an even rate across her duties, we are ensuring she is financially viable to continue to serve us, while not causing her any distress in her private life in terms of supporting herself.”

There were a few grimaces as people realised what they had said, what they had assumed of Supergirl and they quailed under Lena’s sharp gaze.

“We are also making sure that one action is not held at a higher value than another. She will be compensated for pulling kittens from trees as she would putting out an apartment fire. The economic exchange means that Supergirl is serving the city in an official capacity and will retain the authority to act, and to be penalised if it is necessary.”

“I am not ashamed,” Supergirl said calmly, pressing forward into Lena and the Luthor let out a huff but relaxed a little.

“My family has provided for me, and while I am able to provide for myself outside of my superhero duties, I do struggle with my expenses when I am forced to miss work or expend more energy than expected. It was decided that this was the fair compromise. I am able to support myself as my civilian identity, and when I am in service of the people, the people ensure that I can continue to serve them.”

“Next question,” Lena demanded, still prickly about the response to Supergirl’s food expenditure. There were a lot more questions, ranging from whether Superman would do the same in Metropolis, to whether she would act on behalf of the city to detain criminals. Between the two; Luthor and Super, they answered them.

Lena explained a bit more of how her suit worked, the improvements in it, including some anti-kryptonite technology, and said that, at some stage in the future provided regulations were met, the people themselves could view what Supergirl did. It would be edited, of course, to ensure privacy and morality, but with time even the people of National City could see their hero at work. It was likely that only the passive actions would be revealed to the public, unless some of the active actions needed to be shared, though those were in a more official capacity and might be held by law and regulation.

Supergirl was also asked her opinion on her own restrictions when other vigilantes, such as Guardian and the new one, Dreamer, were able to go about their business, to which they got an interesting reply.

“I am Supergirl,” she said, straightening and placing her hands behind her back, almost like a salute.

“I have decided to dedicate my life to serving the people of this city, this world, though hope, help, compassion for all. In doing so I realise that I need to serve the people properly, to have accountability. That is, in part, why I accepted payment. To make this contract viable. I will be held accountable for excessive force, for property damage, for any laws that may be broken in my pursuit of justice. That is also why I have a taskforce to support me. I cannot know the right decision every time, and in order to protect me and those I protect, having my actions monitored and held responsible means we are all safe. When acting on behalf of the law, of the people and under their authority, I will be monitored and advised on my actions. Guardian and Dreamer, they…..” Supergirl paused a moment, tilting her head in thought.

“They aspire to be heroes, they do want to help, but I want to do more than punish people, as they are. Guardian spends his time listening to police scanners and intercepting criminals in the act and, usually, beating them before leaving them for the police. Dreamer is much the same. I aspire to be more than someone who beats criminals.”

Supergirl hesitated a moment. “While I understand that I will be required to apprehend criminals in the future, and have in the past, I do not need to use physical violence to defeat them unless it is absolutely necessary. The taskforce will ensure that I do not accidently cross any boundaries and enable their attorneys to use the ‘Supergirl Defence’.”

There was a moments pause in the crowd, clear disbelief at hearing her call out her past actions and state she was willing to learn, to move forward and to be better.

She smiled wryly. “Yes. I am aware of that and have taken steps to ensure that it will not be a problem in the future. In fact, I invite Guardian and Dreamer to liaison with the police and see if an arrangement can be made. I admire their desire to help, but according to reports, they solve their problems with violence, assaulting the people they believe to be the perpetrators, while protecting the people they believe to be innocent.  I will be monitored to ensure that I make the correct decision, and if it is not, there will be evidence of it and accountability.”

The two answered a few more questions and then the Mayor took over to identify the S.T.A.R. team.

 There were two lawyers among them, one to serve the city and one to protect Supergirl, a police liaison, a cultural advisor, three different first responders with a variety of experience under their belts, near a century of it combined, a foreign liaison officer for when Supergirl had to leave the USA, and an alien advisor. Together they hoped to serve the taskforce, Supergirl, and the city.

They had all been carefully selected and vetted and were sworn to secrecy regarding anything they might learn about Supergirl and her identity.  Indeed, Supergirl had told Lena that J’onn had read their minds- with their full consent- to see what kind of person they were and if they would pose a threat to her.  They had passed, and J’onn, with consultation, had set a ‘kill-switch’ in their minds, meaning that, should they ever be faced with the decision to identify Supergirl and her allies, the information would be erased. Lena was very interested in knowing how that worked, but apparently it was some great Martian secret, so she wasn’t told.

Their safety, and that of their families, had also been considered. Working so closely with such a well known figure, and potential target, put targets on their own backs, but they were willing to risk it to help her help the world.

All in all, it was a surprising conference, startling but also pleasing to see a super step-up and be the person she needed to be. From the information, a few things were immediately clear, and were highlighted in the later press release.

In order to hold Supergirl accountable she had willingly entered a contract with the National City government which enabled her to be paid for her service, while also ensuring she could be monitored, reviewed, and even penalised should her behaviour be found unlawful.

Her actions were classed as ‘Passive’ or ‘Active’ and her acts would be monitored depending on which situation it was. Supergirl was free to pursue any ‘passive’ action however and wherever she wished, but should the situation be ‘active’ she would be required, by her contract, to have her camera on. While she was on duty she would be advised, monitored, and held accountable by a team of experts with her actions being reviewed later. It also meant the city had a separate budget for any Supergirl related property damage.

She wasn’t under command of the government or any other institution, and could act or not under her own power and moral compass, though if she was on duty, she had to follow the rules of her contract. There was no penalty for her refusing to enter a situation, though if she did, she would be held accountable. She wasn’t a super on a leash.

When she did enter ‘active’ situations, unless she was pre-briefed by the government or the agency she was assisting, she would seek out the ground liaison for a debriefing, or act on advice from her S.T.A.R. team if she had to intervene immediately. Because she was ‘deputised’ by the city she was lawfully permitted to arrest, detain and transport suspects to the judicial system, though there was an entire section of the contract with regards to her powers and probable cause. The use and application of her powers in relation to probable cause and the obtaining of evidence, potentially leading to a detaining or arrest, were carefully laid out against the application of law.

The media were not privy to the depth of Supergirl’s powers, or the testing she underwent to ensure a predictable level of accuracy when her powers were applied, but they were assured there was a standard she would be held to. The details of her testing and results could be submitted with her testimonial, though only on a case by case basis, and would only be known to the judge and jury, to protect Supergirl as much as possible.

Most media outlets would conclude that Supergirl, Lena Luthor, Commissioner Nikita, the mayor, and their team of advisors and specialists had come together to create a contract that protected everyone to the best of their ability. It wasn’t perfect, and there was room for any improvements in the future if the taskforce wasn’t a success- Supergirl could return to her previous duties and life without any penalty- but the people involved had thought of almost everything. It was fair, clear, and devoted to protecting the people.

Once the conference was over the press scurried to report on the story and Supergirl ducked down to speak to Lena Luthor. Her voice was faint, but they were still within the reach of the microphones which were being dismantled.

“Are you available later? I- there is something I need to discuss with you.”

Lena smiled up at her. “Of course, I finish at eight.”

“You’ll finish at seven,” Supergirl corrected with the tone of someone who’d had that argument many times.

Lena let out a little laugh. “Seven thirty?”

Supergirl inclined her head. “I’ll bring you dinner.”

She ducked her head forward, almost in a bow, and then she was stepping back and shooting into the sky.

The press had a lot of information to share with the public, and the interactions between a Luthor and a Super were the least of their concern, but the internet would later scream about them and rumours would fly about how intimate their relationship truly was.

Supergirl and Lena Luthor would be otherwise engaged and pay them no mind.

~*~

Seven thirty rolled around quickly, and Lena was already exiting her office before the half hour was upon her. Being back at work was invigorating, though she was still exhausted at the end of every day. She was finally getting back into routine after her captivity, and had thoroughly enjoyed the positive press L-Corp had gotten since Kasnia as Supergirl had defended her in front of General Lane, and Supergirl’s general defence of her since.

Little Wolf, the pup growing bigger every day, was trotting next to her as she followed Supergirl’s instructions up to her roof.

He had been a welcome companion, with her nearly every day, and his presence barely surpassed the two blondes in her life. Between them, Supergirl and Kara, had spent almost as much time with her as her dog, and as she lived with him and took him to work, that was saying something.

Supergirl and Kasnia had clearly merged into one, though the boundary between them was a little hard to define. It was only because she had spent so much time with Kasnia that she was able to pick up on it, and she doubted people that didn’t know Supergirl would have. As it was the Super had come to her about her new thoughts and feelings.

They weren’t as strong or defined as Kasnia’s, but they were there, clearly belonging to the Kasnian super rather than the American one. Lena had tired to help her through it, though had suggested Supergirl see a shrink instead, but Supergirl had instead refused, and spent a lot of her down time just… being with Lena.

It had been hard, seeing traces of Kasnia in her smile, in the increased attentiveness she was given. Perhaps she shouldn’t have kissed Kas before she had left, but she had wanted too, and she had cared a great deal for the blonde. At the time she had wanted to be selfish, and give Kasnia something to remember her by.

Still, there was another blonde she had cared for more, and part of it felt like a betrayal, of both of them, but she had just wanted to feel loved, and Kas had made her feel that, even when she had no idea what it was she was feeling.

Her stock prices were up today as well, the mornings press conference a success, though one or two amateur bloggers had commented on her and Supergirl’s interactions, but it wasn’t anything she needed to concern herself with. She was more than willing to let the world know they were friends, she wasn’t afraid. Supergirl would rescue her, that much was obvious, and, well, Lena was tired of being a damsel. The next people to come after her would get a nasty surprise.

While she may have used Jack’s nanotech on Supergirl’s new suit, she had taken the liberty of redesigning Lex’s with the tech and programmed it to her. If she needed to, she could summon the suit to her. Firepower and all.

She’d spilled, or rather Little Wolf had spilled, her lunch on her when he’d gotten down off the couch, and while she knew she shouldn’t have him on the couch with her- he was getting too big- she’d needed him in those first few weeks, and now couldn’t bring herself to break him of the habit. She really should though. Or maybe get him his own couch.

She’d had to change into one of her spare dresses in the little hidden room in her office. She used to sleep in it, before she’d really settled into National City, and now she only took naps if she needed, or on rare occasions stayed the night. Usually a blonde, Kara or Supergirl, would come and drag her home though, and it had been… so filling to have someone in her life that cared for her and wanted the best for her, without reservations.

To say she was happy was a gross understatement. When she examined her life now, it was so bright and colourful, and she’d be hard pressed to say anything were missing, and she wouldn’t be lying. She was happier than she had ever been, her life was full of people who loved and valued her, and genuinely wanted her around, and she had an amazing best friend, and a loyal companion who ate too much. Though she never told Kara if she were referring to Little Wolf or to her, when she said that about her best friend. Both had lethal pouts.

Her public life was the highest it had ever been, her work was fulfilling, and her private life was colourful and full of laughter. The only thing that could improve it would be someone to come home to, someone to cuddle into, someone to be in love with. But she wasn’t about to complain, what she had was far more than she deserved, and she wasn’t about to jinx it.

Still, she was very curious as to what Supergirl wanted. They had had plenty of opportunities to talk to each other while they had worked out the kinks in Lena’s proposal, and Supergirl had been perfectly reasonable to it all, only wanting to make sure she could save people unhindered and had her identity protected. Lena had made sure to task her lawyers with protecting Supergirl in the arrangement, and Supergirl had been thankful for them. It was the least Lena could do.

A little earlier she had received instructions to the roof, and was to go around the heli-pad and towards the other edge of the building. It was a secret spot, one of the few places she could go to be alone, and few people had access to the roof, let alone wandered past the vents to the corner, so it was her own little sanctuary. Only Kara and Supergirl knew about it. Kara; because Jess had directed her to the roof when Lena was feeling low, and Supergirl, because she had flown by when Lena was up there.

“If you brought me up here to kill me,” Lena began as she entered the small area on her roof that was away from the helipad and tucked behind some of the vents, “you picked the right spot. No one apart from me comes up here.”

“I know,” Supergirl called back, loud enough for her to hear and she ducked under a pipe and emerged out into the little area.

It used to have an umbrella, to protect her from the sun, as well as a little chair for her to sit on, but otherwise it was just concrete….. it wasn’t that sterile, urban environment now.

Lena gasped as she glanced around. It was as though someone had let a gardener loose on her rooftop sanctuary.

She was dimly aware of Little Wolf barking and bounding over to Supergirl with his tail a wag.

The entire roof had been covered in grass, and in the middle there was a diamond of wooden planks, giving it a deck-like feel, and there was a gazebo in the middle of it, surrounded by flowers.

There were little plants in planter boxes laid around the edges of the area and there was even a water fountain of all things tucked away in the corner.

A table with two chairs was set in the middle of the gazebo, and there were fairy lights, likely solar, draped over the edges, falling like those glowing worms she’d read about in New Zealand.

“What?” Lena sighed in wonder and turned to look at the hesitant Super standing next to the gazebo. There was even a water bowl for Little Wolf, and she felt her affection for the blonde super swell in her chest.

“Urban gardens,” she said and was unsarcastically fiddling with her fingers, a trait that reminded her of another blonde.

“They’re all the rage for rooftops,” she gave a little shrug and lowered her head, looking at Lena through her lashes.

“Supergirl, what? Why?”

“I wanted to thank you, for… everything and, well, I know you come up here when you’re stressed and I just… I wanted to do something nice for you.” Supergirl straightened as she spoke, clasping her hands behind her and Lena took a long moment to admire her suit.

It fit her perfectly, pressing tightly against her skin and protecting her. Lena had spent hours on her, perfecting it until she, and Alex Danvers, couldn’t find a fault with it. Kryptonite exposure would be a thing of the past, the suit would protect Supergirl from all traces of it, warning her when the radiation signature showed up and encasing her in its protection. She would still be able to fight, and stay safe. It was Lena’s gift to her, to keep her safe.

It also had the bonus of highlighting Supergirl’s lithe shape, which… Lena was only human and couldn’t help herself in admiring divinity. After all, it was in the human condition.

Supergirl straightened under her stare, instead of shying away she met her eyes, which was all Kasnia.

“Thank you,” Lena whispered. “It’s beautiful.”

Supergirl ducked her head and pulled out a chair for her, darting over to the position and waiting.

“It is all solar powered, and the garden staff assured me these plants require little maintenance. And I will take care of them. I know you are busy.”

“Thank you,” Lena repeated, walking up the gazebo steps and towards Supergirl. There was a pile of food on the table, and Lena glanced around her and wondered, ever so briefly, if this were a date, before casting the thought aside.

“No,” she said as Supergirl ducked her head and placed a hand on her arm. “Thank you.”

Supergirl’s blue eyes looked at the hand on her arm and followed it up Lena’s arm to her eyes before nodding sharply.

“What are we eating?” She asked, changing the subject and caught an inquisitive nose poking up over the edge of the table.

“Little Wolf,” she scolded and the pup ducked away. Supergirl vanished a moment and returned in a gust of wind, she held a bone in her hand and look to Lena questioningly.

Lena smiled, rolled her eyes fondly and nodded.

Grinning the blonde gave the bone to the puppy, who happily took it and trotted off to chew it on the grass.

“I got a variety,” Supergirl said, and proceeded to list the dishes she had gotten, as well as the places she’d gotten them from. All of Lena and Kara’s favourites were among them and her stomach groaned approvingly. She hadn’t eaten her afternoon meal as she had wanted to eat whatever Supergirl brought her, and knew her nutritionist would probably scold her, but it would be worth it.

“How has your day gone?” Lena asked as she accept the dish of honey chicken and picked a few pieces for her plate. “How was STAR?”

Supergirl grinned above her plate, it already had a mountain of food on it.

“Good! The team are reviewing the data now. I only stopped one mugging today, so it was a slow day.”

“You’d think that crime would be less in a city with a Super,” Lena mused and popped a piece of chicken into her mouth, savouring the taste with a slight groan.

Her diet had been monitored harshly since she’d been recovered, and her nutritionist had been very strict with what she ate to get her back to health as fast as possible, so Lena hadn’t indulged. Much to Kara’s disgust. Though that didn’t mean the sweet blonde hadn’t tried to sweeten Lena up with one of the many treats she brought her. Privately Lena suspected that Kara had brought them for herself, under the guise of buying them for Lena.

“That’s what I thought!” Supergirl agreed, pointing across the air at her with her fork before returning to her food.

The company was pleasant, familiar, and Lena slowly ate her small plate while engaging in small talk with the super. They had spent a lot of time together, so it was easy and they soon fell into companionable silence as the city fell asleep.

There was a light breeze but it wasn’t enough to bother her just yet.

“So,” Lena said after a long moment, in which Supergirl vanished with their empty cartons and returned, staring out over the city with her. “You wanted to tell me something?”

Supergirl’s calm, relaxed air faded and she looked nervous.

“Yes, I um. Yes,” she swallowed and gave a little nod.

Lena could feel her heart thumping nervously, wondering what could be so important that it would reduce the Girl of Steel to pacing, as she now was, her long strides lapping the gazebo and Lena struggled to turn her head in time.

“I… I’ve kept a secret from you, for a long time,” Supergirl was saying as she passed behind, to the sides, and in front of Lena. Lena slowly rose from her seat and moved to the side, ready to intercept Supergirl the next time she came past.

“It hasn’t been fair to you but I have to tell you and you’ll hate me and everyone told me I couldn’t tell you and even though I wanted to they wouldn’t let me but I told them it was my secret and they couldn’t control me with it anymore and I don’t know what I’ll do without you in my life because you mean so much to me but I’ll understand if you want me gone even if it will destroy me and I don’t know-“

“Kara.”

Kara Danvers halted, either by Lena’s touch or by her word, or both, but Supergirl froze and stared at Lena.

“Its okay,” Lena soothed, trailing her hand down Kara’s arm to her fingers and lacing them gently.

“Breathe, darling. You do need to do that, right?” She kept her voice low and soft, a little teasing at the end and Kara just blinked at her.

“Y-ou know?”

“Of course,” Lena gently ran her thumb over Kara’s knuckles. “I was waiting for you to tell me when you were ready.”

Kara blinked owlishly at her and Lena smiled at her, heart swelling with affection.

“Thank you for telling me,” she was careful to keep her voice light and easy, not wanting to show Kara how much it had once hurt, the keeping of the secret. But she had had a lot of time to think while she was in Kasnia, and she had come to terms with it, even though she hadn’t liked it. The presence of the secret hadn’t stopped her believing in Kara, even if her faith in Supergirl had been shaken, and with the attentiveness of both blondes recently, the ache of that hurt was fading.

She knew they needed to talk about it at some stage, about the lie and the secrets and how Lena had been hurt, but not when Kara was so distraught. Lena had accepted it a long time ago, and having the truth before her took away the shadow of that pain.

“But… how do you know?” Kara was mostly talking to herself now and then she pouted. “I had a whole speech planned.”

Lena let out a little chuckle and reluctantly pulled her hand away, missing Kara’s warmth instantly. “I’m sorry to ruin your plans.”

Kara’s pout turned into a frown and Lena could see she was well thrown by Lena knowing who she was, and she would likely have to answer that question at some stage soon as well, but not now. Now was for Kara and Lena.

“I practiced,” Kara nearly whined, and then her eyes brightened, a gasp parting her lips and she looked at Lena with a burning intensity. “I’ll be right back.”

Lena counted to ten and then Kara returned, hair slightly windblown. She had an energy to her, wild and slightly maniac and Lena would be worried, if not for how she took a breath to settle herself and then stared right at Lena.

“I need you to listen to this,” she was holding out Kasnia’s phone.

Lena had given it to Supergirl, saying that Kasnia had recorded something on it and that Lena didn’t want to listen to it if it was private. She hadn’t listened to it, even though she had been immeasurably curious. She had just given it to Kara and forced its existence into a little box.

“I- I know it might be a bit much, but I don’t know what to say and I, well, here,” Kara said and pressed play.

There was a moments pause and then Kara’s voice, a little muffled, emerged from the phone.

‘ _I was protecting myself. I never told her because, after all we went through, she still looked as Kara as though Kara was special, as though Kara meant something_.’

Lena glanced up at Kara in surprise and Kara was meeting her eyes, the light in her own burning something fierce.

‘ _She would protect Kara, as though I needed protecting. She thought I was a hero, without knowing about my heritage or legacy or cape, and she loved me for it_.’

Clearly Lena was the subject matter here, and Kara must have been talking to Kasnia about her. Her heart twirled in her chest, wondering where this was going to go, a faint ember of hope, sparking in her heart.

‘ _The humans, Kasnia, have a saying. Love at first sight,_ ’ and Lena gasped, sharp and strong and lifted her gaze to Kara’s. Her eyes were gazing back at her, twin blue suns of their own as Sol set in the distance.

 _‘They think you can lay eyes on someone and whomp-true love. It wasn’t love at first sight_ ,’ and the hope that had kindled in Lena’s chest faded only to reignite with Kara’s next words. _‘How can you love someone without knowing them? But I fell in love with her. A super in love with a Luthor_.’

Through the speaker Lena could hear the distress in Kara’s voice, the emotion clawing its way from her heart and to her lips and she ached to step forward and comfort her friend for the agony she had felt, but her feet were frozen.

She could only listen as Kara started to list the ways she had fallen in love with Lena to Kasnia, another part of her who was also in love with Lena, and she was paralysed.

Was this a new power of Kara’s? The ability to paralyse her by the strength of her gaze alone?

‘ _I fell in love with her and I knew. I knew that, with each day I chickened out of telling her, my place in her life was threatened. I knew how it would hurt her, the lies, and yet I kept it up. I was selfish_ ,’ Kara’s voice was strong, a little self-deprecating, but strong and Lena swallowed at the emotion in her voice.

‘ _and wrong of me, but I loved her too much to risk hurting her, to have her leave me like everyone else, I couldn’t lose another home_.’

The heat in her chest expanded through her entire body, burning through her veins and suddenly Kara’s eyes weren’t anchors, they were lighthouses, guiding her forward and she went willingly.

She had given herself many reasons for Kara keeping her secret, ranging from the typical, you’re a Luthor, to well, you’re a Luthor. Never could she have imagined it being this, that Kara had been selfish, knew she was being selfish, but had coveted her so much to risk losing her completely as time wore on. She didn’t want to risk it, even as the chances for it increased with every lie, with every day between them.

‘ _I love her. That’s why I have to protect her. I’m in love with her. And you are too, if you are me._ ’

Kara halted her recording, dropping her arm to her side and Lena was so close to her now, could feel the warmth she gave off through the scant air between them.

Kara was still holding her gaze, and it was the strongest Lena had ever seen her. She was terrified, that was clear, but love and hope were shining in her eyes as she gazed down at Lena.

“I waited so long to tell you because I couldn’t bear to lose you. I know it was selfish, but you became so important to me, to my life,  that the thought of not having you in it made me a coward,” Kara swallowed and her eyes were glistening and Lena couldn’t look away even if she tried.

“I know it isn’t fair to you, and if you’d let me, I’d like to spend the rest of my life making it up to you.”

Lena was quiet a long while, certain the only sound in the world was her own heartbeat, and she could feel her own tears forming.

“Please,” Kara’s voice broke and Lena’s heart twisted. “Say something. _Lena_.”

“Say it again,” she finally found her voice, and it wasn’t her voice, no it belonged to someone else. Someone with a voice choked on emotion.

“Huh?” Kara’s confusion was comical, and she usually loved the bemused look on Kara, adored it really, but right now it was getting in the way.

“Say something? Lena?”

“Say it,” Lena’s voice broke a little and she needed to hear Kara say it, to have someone say it for the first time in her life. She needed Kara, and she knew that Kara would get there, after all, she had faith, and any person in love or of a religion, would tell you they were much the same.

After a moments of confusion Kara’s expression cleared, and instead of fear, anxiety, sadness, hope, there was only acceptance. Only love.

“Lena Luthor,” she said slowly, looking between Lena’s eyes. “I love you.”

There was a pause and then she opened her mouth again and Lena moved.

She had nothing on Super speed but, she liked to think she broke the speed of light as she leapt at Kara, throwing her arms around her and finally pressing their lips together.

Kara let out a muffled squeak of surprise before she recovered, securing Lena in her arms and returning the kiss with gusto.

There was no fireworks, no life changing moment, instead it was as though the universe had finally aligned and something had settled into place.

Lena let out a sigh as Kara pulled back enough to speak, their lips brushing.

 “Its you, it’s always been you.”

With every word tingles spread from their lips and Lena connected them again, not caring for who might see them in their bubble at the top of L-Corp, surrounded by a fairy-tale setting and with her dog trying to-trying to get between them.

“Leetle Wolf!” Kara protested, tearing her lips from Lena’s to glare down at the dog between them who was wanting kisses of his own. “I’m kissing your mum, leave me alone.”

Lena let out a giggle, feeling as though she were made of golden light, bright enough to rival the sun and Kara looked back at her, a dopey grin occupying her lips, and really, how had Lena never seen this, seen the way Kara looked at her?

“In case it wasn’t obvious,” she said, not fighting her smile in the slightest and Kara man handled Little Wolf away and pressed closer to Lena, leaving scant room between them, and certainly not enough for the puppy. “I’m in love with you too.”

Kara’s returning smile was more magnificent that a thousand sunrises.

“Come ‘ere,” Lena instructed, running her hands up Kara’s front, tracing over the ‘S’ before curling around Kara’s neck and pulling her in more fully, connecting their mouths with devious intent.

It wasn’t going to be easy, and there would be obstacles ahead, but Lena was certain they would get there. After all, Kara was the one, the one she had loved all along.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming on this journey with me, I hope you've enjoyed it. 
> 
> I currently have no plans for a sequel, I have far too many WIP's to even consider it but..... I have a habit of starting new fics so, we will see. I'm sure you'd like to hear about S.T.A.R. and Supergirl's adventures with them :D 
> 
> If you have any questions, leave a comment.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me Kudos, you rock. I'll catch you at the next one!
> 
> Mwah!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit 11/02 So just going to leave an anecdote here because some people seem to not be quite understanding my intent with what has happened with Supergirl working within the law here and I do not feel like going back and rewriting the last chapter of this work that I have now classified as complete.   
> What I have tried to establish is that Supergirl is working alongside law enforcement and within the bounds of the law so that evidence or arrests based around her intervention in situations hold up in court so that people face actual consequences for their illegal actions. While law enforcement agencies and governments may request her help or intervention in situations she has prerogative as to whether or not she actually involves herself. They will not actually be able to order her to go into any scenarios or take any certain action this is all on her own moral, ethical and emotional judgement.  
> This has come about from the blending of Kasnia with Kara/Supergirl. As Kasnia effectively had a military upbringing and was a soldier who was serving a government when she melded with Kara this desire to work within the bounds of the law rather than outside and regardless of them shone through. Original Kara/Supergirls desire to help all those she could and intervene in situations that she thought she could benefit, comes through in her still having independence from being a rank and file servant of the military or government in that she does not take orders from them.


End file.
